Lupus Amicitia: Act II
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: 2nd story of the "Lupus Amicitia" series. Dr. Isles has just been appointed as the Chief M.E. and Detective Rizzoli is about to start in the Homicide Unit. Set before Season One of the TV series… so, Buckle Up! Jane is a werewolf and Maura is about to learn there is more to her "wolf friend" than what appears.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the 2** **nd** **story of "Lupus Amicitia" series… for newly arriving readers, is best to read "Lupus Amicitia" first to get the entire story overview perspective. An "alternative universe" (A/U in the fan fiction world) from the established storyline(s) of Tess Gerrisan's novels and the TNT series of "Rizzoli & Isles." **

**No copyright infringement intended- only "claims of ownership" is my written stories based upon an established storyline. Nothing being earned money or anything- only having fun the world established by Tess, Janet Tamero, and everyone else both in front & behind the cameras at TNT, Warner Bros. and any other companies involved in producing such a wonderful TV series.**

 **Setting:** "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" starts before Season One of "Rizzoli  & Isles" and Detective Jane Rizzoli is about to start in the Homicide Unit while Dr. Maura Isles has recently been appointed as the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. For those familiar with the "Rizzoli and Isles" storyline… buckle up!

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Boston Police Department Headquarters building**

Dr. Maura Isles slowly sank down into a desk chair in the large office assigned to the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She had just finished touring all of the various labs, the autopsy room, and all of the various storage areas assigned to both her's and the police department's jurisdiction in the basement floor of the Boston PD HQ building with her predecessor and one of the senior criminalists. Despite all of her preparation, she felt a little overwhelmed taking everything in, but the doctor simply dismissed it all as what some people would describe to as: "first day jitters." Plus, she would have far more people here than she had at her previous position as an assistant medical examiner.

That, and to FINALLY not have to deal with Dr. Pike on a near daily basis! Maura seriously believed they actually wasted far more time "rearranging" the lab to their own specific tastes whenever the respected M.E. would be on duty than actually getting everything accomplished properly. Maura sometimes believed it was a sheer miracle that things could actually get accomplished, given the general state of "human chaos" that she usually saw.

Sighing, the newly appointed CME reached for her designer purse/convertible satchel for her billfold. She recalled a café on the ground level floor near the main entrance of the building. A cup of coffee or a yogurt sounded wonderful in settling down her gastrointestinal nerves. The purse accidentally fell over, several items spilling out upon the desk's surface. Any frustration Maura may have felt quickly evaporated as she noticed the few plasticized photographs of her wolf friend- "Vuk." *

The doctor's smile only brightened as her fingers plucked up a couple of the pictures and sat back into her desk chair, not minding the inadequate support for once as she contemplated the midnight-black wolf. While all of the photos she had taken of Vuk were wonderful, capturing the essence of its spirit and demeanor of that particular moment of time, these two within her hands were the most favorite.

The photo in her right hand was of when she had actively sought out the wolf on her own.

* * *

** _Maura slowly knelt down beside the tree nearest her as she caught her first glimpse of the black wolf. Approximately 50 yards away, the handsome sleek furred wolf threw its head back, eyes closed as a low, soulful howl sounded. Maura allowed her eyes to drift closed for several minutes, simply allowing the eerie yet beautiful melody to absorb in her mind. Wild, yet familiar, lonely with longing to belong; yet enduring since time began._

 _*_ As if some ancient sound of nature _, * Maura's thoughts concluded as she opened her eyes and gradually worked her way nearer to the wolf's position as unnoticed as possible._

 _Pausing behind a large tree trunk, Maura waited for the several moments of silence to end with another howl. Using the howl's sound to cover her own rustling, the doctor fished her camera from her bag and inched closer_.

 _Maura managed to snap a few photos before the wolf suddenly realized it was no longer alone. She slowly left her concealed position and stood in full view of the large black wolf, 20 to 25 yards separating them. In spite of all the uncertainty welling up in her, Maura was surprised to feel a sense of calm settling in as she took a few steps forward._

 _She slowly moved to place her camera back into the bag; earnestly hoping her movements appeared as non-threatening as possible. The human eyes and wolf eyes never left each other's steady, unwavering focus as the distance separating them diminished._

 _Maura noticed subtle movements ripple through the wolf's body as its rigid posture increased in tension. She momentarily lost her footing when she abruptly halted her steps. Quickly regaining her balance and preventing herself from falling completely, Maura suddenly found herself inspired by an idea from her research._

 _Maura forced herself to inhale deeply as she remained in her relaxed yoga position on a lower elevation than the wolf. Hopefully by placing herself in an inferior position, thereby acknowledging its strength, perhaps the wolf would relax and potentially accept her._ It has to be on the wolf's terms _, Maura kept reminding herself within her mind._ I'll have to remain patient _._

 _Pulling in another deep breath, Maura returned her gaze back to the wolf. The wolf returned its focus back upon her, its eyes gentler this time. Though retaining a measure of focus, the wolf's head tilted slightly to its left and shifted its weight in what appeared a slightly nervous alternating from various paws._

I must remain patient _, Maura mentally reminded herself once more as she inhaled deeply, allowing her eyes to drift closed._

 _Uncertain of how long the duration, let alone the wolf's final decision would be, Maura decided to engage into a meditation that enabled her retain awareness of her surroundings. Maybe the wolf would be able to sense her demeanor and patience and gradually earn its trust._ **

* * *

Maura sighed, softly, as she turned to regard the photo in her opposite hand. While the resolution was not as good due to it being taken with the "latest cellular phone with a camera" at the time, the scientist would not give it up for anything. It was taken the morning after she had been reunited with her wolf friend nearly seven years ago. Vuk was laying upon its back, facing towards the camera with its left paw elevated towards Maura. The wolf's mouth was wide open- displaying her fierce teeth in what appeared to be both a roar and wide smile. The twinkle in Vuk's eyes eliminated any indication the wolf was about to attack, only displaying its loyal friendship and the joy.

For reasons the doctor had yet to determine, Vuk had disappeared for at least three weeks, and Maura had resigned herself to the reality of her wolf friend being gone, likely deceased. She had gone to _**Westgate Park**_ where she and the wolf first met and she could no longer hold back the tears. When she finally garnered enough courage to say her goodbyes to Vuk, she was suddenly surprised of the wolf's arrival, on the spot where they often watched the sunsets at _**Westgate.**_

The emotional roller coaster- sadness to the sudden sheer joy of seeing Vuk- along with all of the tears and sobs had caused the doctor to succumb to exhaustion. The next thing Maura knew was awakening to the early morning sunlight, curled up against the soft, thick midnight furred body of the wolf. The scientist was only somewhat surprised to discover that she had slept the entire night in the outdoors and could only presume Vuk did the same. Or possibly it maintained vigil over Maura, like the animal had done following her emotional fallout of her assault by three thugs in which the wolf had come to her rescue. ***

That morning, following their reunion, both Maura and Vuk were full of nervous energy but the young doctor was not inclined to run nor was the wolf exhibiting any indications of wanting to run. However, the animal was rumbling various growls in a restless type of behavior. In an uncharacteristic behavior for Maura, she lunged at the wolf and threw her entire body upon the animal. Next thing she knew, she and Vuk were rolling around and wrestling with the wolf kicking and snapping with its teeth. The wolf even bit Maura's hands, wrists, and arms. However, Vuk's teeth never punctured her skin or drew any blood. In fact, if the scientist ever emitted any cries or sounds of pain or discomfort, which were rare, the wolf would actually decrease the intensity of its "rough housing."

So now, in addition to their routine runs and what some people commonly referred to as "hanging out," Maura and Vuk would occasionally dabble into wrestling. The scientist believed it benefited the wolf more due to her studies of how wolves often physically sparred in fighting other members of the pack. It was likely the animals' primary method of settling differences and emotional upheaval as well as to literally fighting. Maura considered it was also how wolves maintained their individual skills in hunting and taking down their prey for food.

The chime of the nearby elevators brought the new Chief Medical Examiner out of her recollections. Maura sighed as she sat forward and gathered up the remaining photos and various other items that had spilled from her purse. Might as well get up to the lobby café and see what was available before any potentially decreased levels of blood sugar led to other potential distractions.

* * *

Maura entered the Division One Café and was immediately drawn to the refrigerated display shelves where several flavors of yogurt, packaged sandwiches, and salads were set out. In the background she detected some murmurings, complaining of the long line and quality of the coffee. Thankfully all of the items in the cooled shelves appeared to be prepared and packaged elsewhere and surface wise appeared to meet proper health and sanitary standards.

 _Probably would be prudent to have some sample lettuce tested by the lab prior to consumption_. The M.E. surmised as she chose the best quality looking salad and a yogurt cup with the longest distance expiration date. She noticed some bottled water and was about to make her selection when the voices caught her attention.

"Really? Two dollars for a day old donut and some bad coffee?" The woman certainly had a very peculiar sense of fashion- knee high boots with 3-inch heels, fishnet stockings, mini skirt, and a faux mink hooded coat. Her raven brown hair, unruly and wavy hastily thrown up in the back and large hoop earrings adorning her ears.

"…c'mon, I'll get you after my shift," the prostitute's voice nearly bordered desperation.

The grumpy man behind the counter guffawed in a mocking tone. "Huh! Ya think you'll make that much?"

Without a second thought, Maura hastily set her selections aside and quickly opened her purse.

"…your crap coffee gives you an ulcer and you die of psoriasis!" The hooker practically snarled. The man angrily jerked his rolled up shirtsleeve down as Maura gently pushed herself ahead in the line.

"Do you mind?" The prostitute angrily exclaimed as the doctor's glove covered hand with money clasped in the fingers tapped her arm. "You can get your non fat latte in a minute, all right?"

"No," Maura quickly spoke before her common social fear overwhelmed her. "It-It's for you! And given the Vitamin D deficiency likely from, uh…" Maura averted her eyes from the intense dark eyes studying her in near shock and transfixion. She certainly was not used to such intense scrutiny. "…um, from your 'night work.'" Maura forced herself to smile as she hoped her knowledge would benefit another person. "You're better off with some plain yogurt and some leafy greens."

The woman could only stare at her and the glove-covered hand still holding out the cash for several long moments. "I have my lice under control," her low husky and gruff voice retorted, "thank-you! But Stanley here," the hooker turned, pointing a finger at the grouchy man, "has psoriasis!"

"Psoriasis is not contagious, it's a genetic disease." The doctor quickly clarified the common misperception.

"What about rudeness, is that genetic too?" The woman's retort and something about her eyes struck something familiar to the doctor.

"I was simply trying to be nice," Maura replied, failing to conceal the hurt in her voice completely.

"Well not every hooker has a heart of gold, all right sister?" The prostitute spoke in a lower voice before turning her attention back to the grouch named Stanley.

Maura quickly pondered the woman's words, doubting she would ever truly understand her implication. _Perhaps this is what's referred to as: Sarcasm_ , the scientist contemplated, suddenly deciding to try.

"Well, apparently not… sister!" She added a subtle body jerk while imitating the hooker's inflection on the word: sister.

The prostitute suddenly turned back; staring at Maura for several long moments in surprise before simply huffing an exasperated sigh and skulked out of the building.

Stanley muttered numerous insulting comments regarding the hooker as the doctor returned to her place in line and retrieved the items she desired. As she considered her selections, Maura looked back towards the building's main doors and quickly made up her mind without entirely considering all of the possible outcomes.

* * *

Thankfully, Dr. Isles did not have to walk very far to find the "woman of the night." The prostitute fortuitously happened to be sitting on a nearby bench seething and also deep in thought while chewing on a thumbnail. "Chewing on finger nails is not only unsanitary, but can also damage the teeth." Maura spoke up as she neared the bench, slightly startling the hooker out of her reverie.

Huffing a sigh, the woman slightly rolled her eyes or crossed them in annoyance. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Maura chuckled as she offered a large take out cup of coffee to the woman. "I guess so," she simply answered, taking a seat on the remaining bench space.

The prostitute lightly moaned appreciatively as she took a long gulp of coffee. Not entirely sure what to say, Maura simply nudged the brown paper bag across the small bench space separating them. "Here," the doctor quietly spoke, "you need this as well."

Deep brown eyes glanced briefly at the bag sitting next to her before returning her attention back on the M.E. Those strangely familiar brown eyes sent internal tremors throughout her being. Maura slowly breathed deeply and conjured up images of Vuk in her mind. Somehow, thoughts of her wolf friend had given the shy doctor strength. Over the past five to seven years, her therapist remarked and complimented her patient's improvement in adapting, fitting in to social settings and professional ones as well.

 _Vuk gave me that rare and special gem with her friendship_ , Maura often thought whenever she was in session. Maura also adapted a subtle habit of fidgeting with her hands and dressed accordingly so the signs of altercaria- rash and hives of her omitting various truthful details of her "improvement" would not show.

The sounds of rustling paper interrupted the scientist's thoughts and she smiled to see the prostitute had picked up the bag and was in the process of unrolling the top. The hooker's facial expression became a mix of annoyance and a slight smile appeared out of the corner of her mouth that somehow spread to her eyes as she looked in to the contents. Her hand swiftly reached inside and plucked out a chocolate glazed donut with sprinkles of superficial coloring wrapped in delicatessen paper.

"What?" The hooker asked with her mouth full of her over generous bite from the confection. "No lecture on how this greasy sugar or whatever else that 'Stanila the Hun' puts in his food is gonna have some health issue or cause some vitamin defi-whatever it is?" ****

Maura simply tilted her head slightly, recalling how Vuk did the same whenever she would speak to the animal. "My first attempt wasn't well received… well, none of my attempts in helping people in that aspect are well received." She nodded to the bag still sitting in the woman's lap. "So, I theorized another approach in helping others and this is my first test of the hypothesis."

The prostitute snorted at the doctor's scientific verbiage as she crumpled up the empty deli wrapper and opened the bag wider to remove the remaining contents. The woman huffed a sigh, yet Maura could not discern if it was of annoyance or of humor laced with sarcasm. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

Her intense dark brown eyes left the yogurt cup and packaged green salad in addition to a couple of packaged sandwiches and a bottle of water and moved to the C.M.E. The emotions Maura saw in her eyes were even more mysterious and left the rational mind of the scientist ever more puzzled. This was not the expected reaction she had anticipated, as much as she struggled to retain an objective mindset.

"I'm sorry," Maura flustered, realizing she had missed whatever the hooker had said. "What was it you said?"

"Um," the woman hesitated, speaking in a softer tone with all acerbic tones completely vanished. "Why? Why are you doing this? I mean, I'm not really a very reputable type of person, ya know?"

Maura could only shrug. "Why not?"

She could not help the chuckle at the woman's facial expression in response. She quickly held up a hand. "I'm not laughing at you," Maura spoke in a rapid tone. "I have an unusual sense of humor."

The prostitute mumbled something indistinctly as she took another sip from her coffee in an attempt to hide or possibly disguise it. The doctor decided not to pursue it and she waited for the woman to return her attention.

"So why, why not?"

Dr. Isles could only shrug. "Given how government legislation attempts to eliminate impoverished conditions, and even personally seeing extreme conditions of privation in developing countries myself seem to have very little effect overall…

"Well, all I can do is what I can," Maura simply added. "Why should I expect everyone to do something or have some belief if I don't do it myself?"

The hooker's eyes only stared back and the doctor breathed deeply.

"Mainly, overall I wanted to."

The woman appeared to be slightly annoyed at the M.E's statement. "So, what do you want in return?"

Maura simply smiled as she gently touched the woman's shoulder briefly, however without a disposable glove. Her fingers graced some of the hooker's hair and despite the oily, unkempt condition; the doctor felt the familiarity in the softness. Images of both Vuk and the police officer she had assisted along with the paramedics those several years ago crossed her mind. _Officer… Rizzoli, that was her name_ , Maura thought. _Why do I keep remembering that_?

Returning her attention to the present, Maura simply rubbed the other woman's shoulder briefly before rising from the bench. "I do not expect anything," Maura finally spoke. "And, you have already given me what I wanted."

The medical examiner started walking back in the direction for the Boston Police Department Headquarters building before the prostitute could respond or ask what she meant.

* * *

* **Vuk- the Serbian word for wolf. Sasha Alexander/Maura Isles both speaking the Serbian language- portrayed in Season 3, episode 8.**

** **Excerpts from Chapter 6 of "Lupus Amicitia." ****

 *** "An ancient sound of the Earth" * –Jamie Dutcher from a documentary titled: "Living With Wolves" released through The Discovery Channel. Highly recommend it! Released on DVD with 2 documentaries titled: "Living With Wolves" and "Wolves At Our Door." Jim and Jamie Dutcher also published a book under the same title: "Wolves At Our Door" and recommend it too. But they lived among just wolves…. not werewolves!**

 *****Chapters 3 & 4 of "Lupus Amicitia." *****

 ****** Jane calls Stanley "Stanila the Hun" in Episode 3 of Season 2 ******


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it comes…. again, with this story- Buckle Up! Hope it doesn't come across as an utter fail towards all of your (dear readers) expectations. As with some aspects of my personal life, this portion of the story may likely have a "transition feel" while simultaneously having some "major discoveries!" Major "yashi washi" to Cactolith for your proofreading, editing, etc; and everything else in-between** **.**

 **Slight warning: another assault takes place in this chapter/story**

* * *

 **Some years (unknown, yet short) later…**

Jane Rizzoli rubbed her eyes as she finished off the last of her drink. She wondered once more of whether or not she should order another round or just go home. Home to her fairly new apartment… well, new to her, anyway. Although it was simply a single bedroom dwelling in a historical building, it was luxurious compared to her former studio. Another plus was that it was large enough to finally allow Jane to move in her grandmother's piano from her parents' house.

Despite all of the childhood stubbornness throughout practicing and lessons, Jane secretly enjoyed the escape she discovered in the world of notes and chords, contrasting against the white and black keys, translating from the paper of stanzas and notes to the variously tightened strings housed within the wood. Even Lupine found the soft melodies generated by the instrument soothing to the wolf's emotions whenever agitated or volatile. Recorded piano playing and other so called "Easy Listening" music were not the same- neither for Human or Wolf. So, having the piano in her home now had allowed Jane and Lupine to become more calm and settled the past approximate 8 months. This was especially impressive considering neither of them could run as often as they had before Jane underwent Academy training and during her "uniform years."

However, they still ran periodically- at least twice a week- meeting with their sweet Human Friend, who also enjoyed running with the wolf. During their runs, the wolf and her Human Friend would subtly challenge each other to run or sprint faster, actually racing at times to see who could outrun the other. The lady would even occasionally try to wrestle with Lupine, which became one of the most calming things to the wolf.

Jane smiled at the shared memories between her and Lupine while playing with the now empty drink glass. Their Human Friend actually had a name now: Dr. Maura Isles… she and Jane still had yet to be "officially introduced." Even though she had "met" the good doctor a short time ago at the café in the Boston PD Headquarters Building, Jane and Lupine both had to struggle to not reveal their knowledge of her. As much as the human loathed working undercover in the "only female role" for busting various drug rings, the wolf actually enjoyed it. Lupine certainly got to stretch her senses and improve tracking skills, through which Jane gratefully could find some small measure of escape from her "hooker role." Neither of them ever had to worry for their cover being blown… until that fateful day in the Division One Café and on a sidewalk bench not too far from the building.

Now Jane was getting ready to start in the Homicide Division the following week as one of their detectives. Dr. Maura Isles was the Chief Medical Examiner whose office was in the Boston Police Headquarters' building- the same building containing the unit Jane was transferring in to. Jane hoped her human self would find the same friendship with Maura Isles as the wolf did. However, Jane suspected it would be an exercise in patience, given how their first human conversation went, with her being in full hooker garb and Dr. Isles being none the wiser about the ruse.

"Another round?" the bartender's voice intruded Jane's thoughts.

Waving her hand slightly, Jane glanced at her watch. "Naw," she pulled out some cash. "Thanks though."

Tossing the appropriate amount along with the tip on the countertop, Jane reached for her coat, which was draped over the neighboring bar chair. "Have a good night." She hopped off her seat and headed out.

Sighing at the chilled night, Jane started up the sidewalk towards home. She was going to miss the haunts of this particular sector of the city that she had been working the past few years since receiving her detective's rank. As a soon-to-be Homicide Detective, Jane likely would not be hanging out in the various pubs and other places that would be occasionally staked out by undercover cops assigned to DCU. Some places, like the one she just exited, served some great mixed drinks, too. Since the Homicide Unit and her apartment were not in the same sector, Jane felt that she would not be around much anymore.

A familiar scent caught her attention as Jane neared an alley to cross the street, likewise stirring up Lupine. Cautiously entering the alley, Jane wished she had her gun as she and the wolf combined their senses. Her head snapped in the direction as a shrill scream echoing off the alley walls into the cold night air.

Both Lupine and Jane roared a growl as Jane began running in the sound's direction as another scream shrieked out…

* * *

… _Not again!_ Maura's thoughts raced as she struggled against her attacker. She released another shriek and a cold, keen metal blade roughly pressed against her neck and throat. The raspy voice of her attacker whisper shouted into her ear his commands for her silence as he forced his body against hers, forcing her further into the dirty brick wall, and followed up by his threat to kill her.

Struggling to smother the sob erupting from her throat, Maura felt the rapist's opposite hand move down her body, quickly undoing her long designer coat. Unable to keep herself from flinching at the man's rapid moving hands, the thug harshly pressed Maura into the wall once more. The knife's blade biting more into her skin as his retched voice uttered a few demands as he reached for her pants and belt.

Suddenly a snarling roar echoed off the nearby alley walls and the arms on the doctor suddenly left her body as something pushed her into the opposite direction. The massive black wolf landed between the rapist and Maura- its fur bristled and baring its teeth in a fierce, snarling growl.

"What the hell?!" The man shouted as he pulled himself back onto his feet, struggling to maintain his balance.

Maura had quickly pressed herself against the wall before looking back towards where the attacker's voice came from and gasped in shock as she recognized the midnight black fur standing between her and the rapist. Vuk, her wolf friend! Vuk was here in the middle of the city? In some dark Boston alley, coming to her defense again?

The wolf's head lowered as it slowly countered the rapist's small steps, maintaining its defensive posture between him and Maura. The man suddenly charged at the wolf, which promptly countered and snapped for the wrist of the hand wielding the dagger type blade. Missing its intended target, the wolf lunged for the man's opposite leg. The thug's screams echoed off the alley walls as the beast's teeth sank into his calf muscle and swung out with his blade, sinking it into wolf's right shoulder.

"No!" Maura's cry blended with the Vuk's painful roar. Before either human could physically react, the wolf suddenly twisted its torso, snapping the blade as its rear claws slashed the rapist's abdomen, before landing on its 3 remaining unaffected feet. The animal resumed its defensive posture while keeping weight off the front right paw. The man clutching his severely slashed abdomen stumbled away towards the alley's exit and dropped the remnants of his weapon.

Maura struggled to keep herself from simultaneously hyperventilating and holding her breath. Vuk's fur gradually settled back, the wolf was no doubt smelling for any indications of lingering danger. The wolf gingerly turned towards Maura, still not bearing any weight on its effected paw. Vuk's eyes studied her friend tenderly before turning to leave and the wolf suddenly collapsed heavily upon the concrete alley floor in a cry of pain. The wolf weakly raised its head a few times, struggling to reach for its injured shoulder only to cease in exhaustion.

Maura crawled towards Vuk, struggling not to cry as she heard the moans of pain coming from her wolf friend. Vuk had saved her again, and now it needed her help. The wolf was always so strong, self-assured in its being; it was utterly heartbreaking to see her wonderful friend in such agony. Just as the doctor came within arm's reach, she suddenly stopped, her vision somehow detecting a rippling effect over Vuk's body. Quickly rubbing her eyes, Maura looked at the wolf again. Her eyes still noticed the ripple effect; equivalent to seeing heat or fuel vapors.

Suddenly, the fur appeared to be receding, growing in reverse to disappear into the body while on the animal's head it seemed to grow out longer. The wolf's massive paws began stretching out in length, oddly flattening out. The limbs along with the joints likewise changed in alignment. Maura gasped as the face began transforming along with the fur covering it receded along with the rest of the body's coat. After those several moments, which felt much longer than they should have, a long, raven-haired woman with a mild olive complexion was lying on the alley floor where Vuk had just been. The woman had a wound in her upper back near her right shoulder, matching exactly where Vuk had been stabbed.

A distant car horn startled both the injured woman and Maura out of their adrenaline fueled trances. The doctor quickly jerked her scarf from the shoulder epilates of her coat and tore a section free, using it as a bandage against the woman's wound. The woman winced and struggled to keep from crying out as Maura applied pressure to the fabric to staunch the blood flow. She wrapped the remains of the scarf around the woman's body to hold the makeshift bandage in place.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Maura suddenly found herself speaking as she removed her long coat and covered the injured woman's bare body.

"N-No," the lady stammered as she shakily began pulling herself into a sitting position. "No, no hospitals!"

The doctor gently steadied the woman as she pulled the coat around her body. "But you could have serious internal injuries in or to your shoulder," Maura protested as she helped the dark haired woman with equally dark eyes fasten the coat closed.

"No, please!" The lady emphatically said again, struggling to keep her breathing calm and eyes open. "No hospitals. I can-can't go to a hospital. You gotta un-understand…" her voice trailed off, but she remained conscious and her eyes meeting Maura's.

Recognizing the unspoken "please" in her eyes and subconsciously recognizing this woman with Vuk's eyes, Maura reluctantly nodded her understanding. "My-My place isn't too far," her voice slightly shook. "Let's get you out of here and see what I can do for your injury."

"Thanks," the woman rasped out as Maura helped her onto her feet.

Assisting her out of the alley, Maura noticed a taxi pulling up to a curb across the street. "Come on," she urged the dark haired woman as she waved her hand to catch the cabbie's attention.

Thankfully, the driver waited for them to get across the street and though he appeared to notice the doctor's near panic stricken face and the dazed, disheveled appearance of the raven haired woman wearing a designer long coat and bare feet, he paid minimal attention to them overall. He seemed to display some surprise when Maura gave him her address, yet simply nodded and put the car in gear.

The woman beside her stayed silent throughout most of the drive, struggling to keep her eyes open and Maura hesitantly reached out to take her hand into hers. The movement jolted the woman and her jaws clamped together tighter as she breathed in sharply. However, her fingers tightened their grasp around Maura's. "I'm sorry," the doctor said softly.

"No, it's okay." The woman replied, keeping her face looking forward due to her injured shoulder being nearest Maura. "My name's Jane."

"Jane," the doctor repeated, "my name is Maura. Maura Isles."

Jane smiled ever so slightly. "Yes, Doctor Maura Isles…" Maura gasped as Jane gingerly turned and looked directly into her eyes. "We've met before, but it's nice to finally be able to truly introduce myself."

* * *

 **A/N: Da-dum! They have met now… am grabbing my "riot gear" and hunkering down in the proverbial bunker in case anyone believes their meeting could have been better!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know Maura's house here may not "accurately" fit the doctor's humble abode in the show… but then, there were differences in the Pilot vs. The series. In the Pilot episode, the room Jane stays in seems to be right near the kitchen- drawing upon how the "hiding detective" is quietly watching Maura and Agent Dean interacting at the main doorway of the house.**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Hill of Boston**_

"Thank-you," Maura handed the taxi driver the fare payment along with extra cash before turning towards Jane. Fishing her keys out of her designer purse, the doctor hastily unlocked the door to her house. As she led Jane inside, Maura motioned towards the hallway across the kitchen/dining area and living room. "There's a bedroom on the right. I'll try and find what I can to treat and dress your injury."

The doctor turned towards the Jane when silence became her only response. The dazed, raven-haired woman had braced her uninjured side against the nearest wall and had a noticeable tremor in her legs. Extreme fatigue was threatening her overall consciousness. Rushing to Jane's side, Maura caught the dazed woman before she collapsed and discovered Jane's entire right arm had gone completely limp. Wrapping an arm around Jane's waist and pulling her uninjured arm over her shoulders, Maura half-dragged, half-led her into the guest bedroom.

"I still believe it would be better to get you to a hospital," Maura gently lowered Jane onto the bed and turned on the bedroom light.

Despite Jane's eyes widening in response to the light, a serious demeanor broke through, fighting the extreme fatigue and pain. "Please," her hoarse voice rasped, "I know you're a medical doctor, even though you don't examine live people. I know I can trust you. I can't risk being discovered at a hospital."

Maura began to protest when Jane's hand shimmered slightly, the skin darkening with black fur. Jane gently set the human hand, in the process of transforming into a massive wolf paw, into Maura's nearest hand. It was the same gesture Lupine had given her when the doctor met the wolf in _**Northridge Park**_ , after Maura awoke from her emotional breakdown resulting from 3 attackers. Vuk continued to share the same gesture whenever they met afterwards, mostly when Maura was feeling down or needing a boost in confidence. Jane slightly flexed the paw; the wolf's equivalent to grasping the doctor's hand. Slowly meeting her eyes, Maura noticed a subtle shift within Jane's eyes. "We feel a connection with you too." * Jane's voice was slightly more gruff as she spoke. "I'm not only just a Human Friend, but also your Wolf Friend."

Maura softly laughed, more in a release of tension as she remembered saying those almost exact words after her now first rescue by the black wolf.

The serene moment was quickly broken when Jane hissed in sudden pain. Maura felt an odd sensation within her hand. Looking down, she saw the wolf's characteristics practically vanish, reverting back into a complete human hand as Jane collapsed into the bed. She weakly grasped at the coat's fasteners as a heavy sweat broke out on her face.

Maura quickly took over the task of undoing the coat and attached belt, and gently pulled the coat off Jane's body. "Oh my…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the extreme rash covering Jane's upper right arm trailing back to the injury site and upper back. Throwing the coat aside onto the floor, the doctor assisted Jane into a more comfortable position possible with the most access to the injury. Grabbing a large throw folded at the foot of the bed, Maura covered Jane's body up to the mid torso, leaving the wounded area exposed.

"I need to get some items to treat your injury," she gently brushed Jane's unruly hair out of her face. "What type of allergies do you have? You're apparently suffering from some type of allergic reaction."

Jane grunted in pain as she tried to move, only to hiss in additional pain. "Certain metals," she muttered through gritted teeth, "can be extremely harmful for both the wolf and severe allergy to me as the human. Part of that thug's blade broke off. It's still in me…"

Maura's face paled as she gently removed the scarf-modified bandage and caught a faint glimpse of the metal inside the torn, highly inflamed tissue.

"Please," Jane's pained voice intercepted Maura's starting to speak, resuming her belief for a hospital. "I know you can remove it. I'd rather you operate on me than a strange doctor."

"But I'm also a 'strange doctor,'" Maura retorted, "we just met and I don't operate on live people."

"Technically yes," Jane rasped, grasping for one of the doctor's nearest hands. The near desperate gesture brought back the memory of Maura assisting the paramedic in the ambulance nearly 10 years prior… _Officer Rizzoli! This is the same person!_ Maura suddenly realized.

"…my wolf side," Jane's voice pleaded, "your 'Vuck,'" she mispronounced the Serbian word: wolf. "You both know each other. Both of us- me and 'Vuck' trust you implicitly and want you to try over any surgeon."

Maura sighed as she returned her gaze at their joined hands, her mind's eye seeing the midnight black paw. Taking several deep breaths, she reluctantly nodded. "Okay," Maura rose to her feet, "I'll be right back."

Jane's leaden heavy eyes closed as the doctor left the bedroom. The burning sensation in her shoulder intensified as she fought to keep from giving in to the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her. Lupine also was struggling to remain conscious, yet the wolf was weakening quicker the longer the metal fragment remained. _Hang on Lupine!_ Jane encouraged the wolf, sending what strength she could spare to it.

The wolf could only whine in response, unable to even share thoughts as Jane sympathetically embraced Lupine in her thoughts- their mental hug. _I know you can make it,_ Jane continued to encourage. _I wish I…_

Something cool and damp startled Jane as she forced her eyes open to find the doctor had returned and was now rubbing a moistened, rolled up washcloth on Jane's forehead and cheeks. Maura turned to the end table and picked up a glass. "Drink," she gently instructed Jane she touched the glass to Jane's lips. "Easy, start with slow small sips," she tightened her grip as Jane half choked on a gulp.

"I don't have any antiseptic or sedatives to make it less painless." Maura explained as Jane's face displayed a curious expression of the glass's contents as she swallowed the remaining liquid. Setting the empty glass back onto the table, Maura then held up various types of knives and several scalpels. "Are any of these metals safe to use?"

Jane's eyes narrowed, requiring extra effort to focus. "That one," she shakily pointed at one scalpel, "is it titanium?"

"Yes, it is."

Jane slightly nodded. The alcohol in the drink started its effect, which took very little effort given Jane's exhaustion. "It's… the safest," Jane's eyes fluttered closed, "to u-use."

"Okay," Maura huffed out a large sigh, struggling to remain calm, taking several deep breaths as she began cleaning the wound site. "I'm sorry," she gentled her touch whenever Jane flinched in pain.

"S' al-right," Jane's voice slurred, half conscious. "We tru-trust you."

Maura turned towards the end table once more and angled the lampshade to cast additional light on the injury. She plucked up another soft, rolled up cloth with strands of lavender stems inside. "Here," she held at Jane's mouth. "Whenever it hurts, bite down on this and breathe deeply through your nose."

Though her eyes displayed some confusion, Jane opened her mouth and gently clamped her teeth on the rolled cloth Maura placed into position. "Again, I don't have anything to numb the area," she explained. "I'll do my best to keep from inflicting any additional pain, but I can't promise anything."

Jane simply blinked her eyes in acknowledgement as her lower jaw shifted to grip the cloth roll better. Maura slowly eased down on the bed, sitting as close as possible to Jane's body and gently laid her arm on Jane's spine, her hand on the neck at the base of her head. Gently massaging the neck beneath her fingers, Maura leaned close to Jane's ear. "Try to remain still as possible," she instructed Jane in a soft voice. "I don't feel comfortable trying to restrain you, but I want to prevent any additional injury."

She felt Jane's head nod slightly and Maura brought her opposite hand, holding the scalpel nearer. Gently stroking Jane's neck again and subtly applying additional weight against her back, Maura whispered, "here we go." 

Jane clamped her jaws tighter as she inhaled deeply, finding herself somehow relaxing as the scent of lavender traveled through her nose. She felt Lupine also relax and drawing comfort from the scents, along with Maura's soft fingers gently massaging their neck. A sharp pain pierced again, intensifying the burning of the metal fragment still imbedded in their right shoulder.

Clenching her non-effected fist tighter, Jane felt several tears escape her eyes as she bit down along with a growl as another slice jarred the imbedded metal, sending additional burning tendrils throughout her back and arm. 

Maura squinted as she gently sliced another layer of skin away from the metal shard, exposing more of the foreign object. Slowly moving her hand away from Jane's neck, Maura grasped the section of skin, holding it open as she placed the scalpel aside and grabbed a set of disposable forceps that crime scene technicians used to recover physical evidence from crime scenes.

"Okay Jane," Maura spoke gently, "I'm going to try extracting the metal fragment now. Remember to breathe deeply through your nose as you bite down against the pain."

Jane's head scarcely moved as a small grunt rumbled from her throat. If she was not unconscious yet, the doctor believed Jane would be soon. _Better to extract it quickly then_. Maura narrowed her eyes as she positioned the forceps as close as possible.

"Jane, try to take a few deep breaths through your nose." The doctor felt Jane inhale deeply two separate times and as Jane was inhaling the third time, Maura gripped the forceps firmly around the metal piece and pulled.

Jane half screamed and half roared as Maura struggled to remove the shard, using her upper body to hold Jane's trembling frame as still as possible. Jane's body went limp after Maura pulled the lower portion of the jagged metal free from the injured skin.

"Jane?" Maura set the forceps beside the bloody metal shard on the table. "Jane?" she called again, gently massaging her neck. The doctor moved her fingers along the side of Jane's neck, searching for a pulse. Maura's eyes closed in relief as her fingers detected the strong and steady beat beneath her fingertips.

Gently running some hesitant fingers in the unruly, raven hair; Maura took a few deep breaths herself in an attempt to release her own pent up tension. Turning back to her supplies spread out on the bedside table, Maura reached for some gauze and disinfecting ointment to the clean the wound before stitching it closed.

Catching a whiff of lavender, the doctor noticed the bite cloth had slipped from Jane's mouth. What caught Maura's attention was the bite tear in the fabric, exposing a few torn lavender stems. The doctor leaned close, trying to see Jane's teeth in her partly opened mouth. Reaching behind her for the penlight, Maura shined the small light and gasped slightly when she saw the incisors. While some of the surrounding teeth appeared completely normal, the incisors especially were subtly sharper than normal human incisor along with the canine like teeth.

Knowing the tensile strength of the bite cloth's weaving of the fabric, Maura believed it was nearly impossible to rib or tear. Gently rubbing the unconscious woman's head, Maura finally realized just how powerful this woman, or wolf, was and the enormity of the responsibility of the trust they had placed in her.

* * *

 *** Chapter 4 from "Lupus Amicitia ***

 **A/N: Sorry, no Bass introductions… yet. Keeping the "riot gear" close by this time… Cactolith had the next chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! But I'll be "bolting" for the proverbial bunker if need be!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: As an emergency responder (and military service)… sometimes people do not have time to immediately process the entirety of a situation, even the extraordinary aspects we witness from time to time. (I believe in miracles and feel blessed to both immediately recognize them and to realize them later on). As a doctor, scientist, and socially awkward person, (I can relate VERY WELL) I believe Maura Isles has yet to truly grasp the extraordinary prospect of not just discovering a werewolf, but also is feeling vulnerable and fearing to lose Vuk's friendship.**

 **I originally was not going to bring Bass this early into the story (just love Jane's reaction in the Pilot episode when she first sees the tortoise)… but Maura needs to "vent"/have a sounding board and who else would she turn to? Plus, I love Bass… but Jane/Lupine won't meet Bass yet.**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Hill of Boston**_

Maura's body suddenly jerked as her eyes opened. Her vision finally cleared, recognizing her guest bedroom as the images of the dank, dark alley with an injured and dying wolf in her arms faded. Gently laying the light blanket that was covering her body aside, Maura slowly rose up from the easy chair and made her way over to the bedside occupied by her injured guest: Jane Rizzoli, her Wolf Friend.

Switching the bedside lamp on to its lowest setting, the doctor gently pulled back the throw covering Jane to examine the bandaging on the woman's back right shoulder. The rash was still present, yet remarkably faded since she first discovered it approximately 7 hours before. The localized fever around the wound had also decreased despite a slight sheen of perspiration coating Jane's face and into her hairline.

Maura remoistened the damp washcloth, adding several drops of lavender oil, and gently wiped Jane's face and the back of her neck and shoulders. The sleeping woman stirred slightly as the cool cloth brushed over some of the rash. Maura quickly gentled the cloth's touch. She studied Jane's unconscious face for several moments. This was the first response to external stimuli Maura had seen during the vigil over Jane after finishing treatment and stitching her injury. Jane stirred once more and released a deep exhale before her respirations became deeper and more even.

Gently returning the large throw over Jane's body and tucking it lightly around her neck, Maura switched the bedside lamp off and slowly arose. Quietly shutting the bedroom door behind her, Maura padded into the kitchen. She noticed the early rays of dawn shining through the kitchen sink window as she prepared the coffee maker. She turned for the refrigerator and removed several British Strawberries and various leafy green vegetables and placed them on a small dish.

Carrying the dish of greens and fruit, Maura gently pushed the slightly ajar utility room door open and graciously knelt down near the few clothing items she permitted to remain on the floor near the washer and dryer machines. She set the dish down on the floor as the long sheet moved slightly and a scaly, clawed foot emerged from underneath. Maura couldn't help smiling as she settled against the nearby wall and gently pulled the sheet away to reveal the _Geochelone sulcata_. "Good morning, Bass." Maura plucked up a strawberry from the dish and brought it up to the tortoise's mouth. Bass's eyes locked on the scientist for several brief moments before gently accepting the bright red fruit. Instead of chewing, Bass simply set the berry down upon the floor and returned his gaze to Maura.

Chuckling softly at the tortoise's facial expression, the doctor huffed a long sigh and briefly rested her head against the wall. "Oh Bass, you know me too well! Yes, I do have a lot on my mind and am in that rare state of personal conflict."

Bass continually looked steadfastly at his human companion and the scientist could only smile in return. "At least you appear to have gotten a good night's sleep," Maura continued as she leaned forward and crossed her legs.

When the seasons in Boston grew colder, the tortoise often favored sleeping in the laundry room due to the warmer temperatures produced both by the clothes dryer and the walls being interior. Considering the African Tortoise's instinct to burrow into the ground soil for warmth on cold nights, Maura broke her personal standards of orderliness and would leave a few old sets of bed sheets on the laundry room floor for Bass to burrow under.

Maura gently petted the shell as Bass slowly started chewing the strawberry. "Not sure how much you may have heard last night," she finally spoke. "I'm honestly not sure what to think of it all… so much to process and hardly had a moment to simply stop and think."

The tortoise's face lifted briefly to look at Maura, his head tilted slightly and the scientist could not help but chuckle as the action reminded her of Vuk. "I was rescued again by Vuk last night… but within an alley. Never imagined my wolf friend would actually come into the city, I thought the wolf only roamed in the wooded parks or undeveloped regions nearby.

"Somehow," Maura's voice tremored, "Vuk's… Vuk is n-not jus-just a wolf! My attacker… he sta-stabbed her and the wolf- dis…appeared-transformed into a human being! Just like the fantasy novels and movies, there is a human, wolf… a werewolf in my guest bedroom! The woman was injured too… just like Vuk- well she calls her wolf nature 'Lupine.' I would simply dismiss it all as a crazy dream but this lady, Jane, was injured in the exact same place as Vuk. The rapist's knife blade broke in the fight, he stabbed a _canis lupus_ , and last night I surgically dug that blade fragment out of a _homosapien_! In fact, what is the genus for a werewolf? I can actually administer medications to treat Jane's allergy, but will it harm Vuk? I'm a doctor, and even though I uphold the oath to do no harm… I know that applies to humans primarily, but I cannot stand the prospect of harming Vuk anymore than harming you, Bass."

Maura lowered her body onto the floor, cradling her head upon her bent arm. Her opposite fingers gently grasped the strawberry's stems that Bass left behind after completing the one strawberry and the tortoise was in the process of chewing on some spinach leaves he had pulled from the dish. "Like the microscopic world, some days I wish I could be like you Bass- everything seems so much simpler. I certainly wouldn't be the rambling human you have to tolerate if I were a female _Geochelone sulcata_." The scientist released the strawberry stem and gently stroked her fingertips across Bass's shell once more.

"I don't know, Bass." Maura sighed as she allowed her hand to drop to the floor beside the tortoise. "I'm just so afraid of losing my friendship with Vuk… Vuk isn't just a wolf anymore! In fact, this lady- Jane, I believe she's the same person as that police officer I assisted with the paramedics nearly 10 years ago. A police officer who's a werewolf… I hope this actually is a dream! What if there is some type of underworld in Boston of werewolves and other creatures that have a code of killing those who discover their existence?"

Bass turned from his leaves and rested his chin upon Maura's hand. His dark and beady, yet very expressive eyes simply met hers. The scientist was not entirely certain that a tortoise could sigh, but she wondered if the slightest of movements she just felt was the reptile doing just that. "I don't blame you for being annoyed," Maura sighed likewise. "But I appreciate your tolerating it."

She started to pull her hand away, only to feel Bass add more weight to his chin, preventing Maura from pulling her hand away. His eyes maintained resolute contact with hers until she returned her attention to him. "What is it, Bass?"

The tortoise simply blinked, keeping his grasp with his chin. It was a rare gesture the reptile shared whenever Maura spoke on such a vulnerable plane. _Follow your heart_ was the common phrase that occurred during these moments of vulnerability. Bass would simply regard the doctor with his chin upon her hand. Now it seemed she needed to follow her heart again regarding Vuk, but could she handle the loss of her wolf friend again? Knowing the wolf continued to exist without their friendship was far worse than the mystery of not knowing the wolf's fate those years ago at _**Westgate Park**_.

 _Sometimes only the soul can feel where human words fail_ , the phrase resounded in Maura's mind. Could this be the phrase from Vuk as " _Follow your heart_ " is with Bass?

"I guess I have to follow my heart," she stated to the tortoise as she sat up. Bass lifted his head slightly, allowing Maura to remove her hand, and continued to regard the doctor.

"Thanks for listening Bass. And I believe it's for the best for you to stay in here while Jane, or the wolf, is here." Maura gently petted Bass's shell once more before getting up. "I don't want to keep you contained in a single room, but I just want to be on the safe side."

Returning to the kitchen, Maura poured herself a mug of coffee and began searching through her various recipe books in search for the best possible item to serve in a smoothie or liquid state. Returning to physician mode, Maura surmised with all of the fluid loss in Jane's sweating- her body was working harder not just to heal the injury, but also fighting the allergic reaction. The doctor believed that it would be easier on Jane to have softer foods. Certainly her new smoothie recipe book held several wonderful options in which multiple minerals and vitamins would be packed with the required ingredients. Studies on blueberries revealed to be both cleansing and purifying blood quality and circulatory systems, given that certain metals were toxic to both Jane and Vuk.

"Vuk," Maura found herself whispering. She suddenly rushed over to her desk to search through the neat stacks of books and other reading material she had yet to put away. As with medications, the doctor wanted to double check whether or not certain fruits could be harmful to the wolf.

As an MD, Maura had the authority to write a prescription and administer certain medicine. She desperately wanted to inject Jane with an antibiotic and anti-histamine for the allergy, but the M.E. did not feel entirely comfortable. Jane's human physiology was very unique, unlike anything the doctor (or any physician or scientist) had ever seen before. Regarding the wolf aspect, certain drugs that would normally aid a human's health could be extremely harmful, possibly fatal for the nonhuman side.

So until the doctor could speak in depth with Jane regarding her "unique health," Maura believed the route of old fashioned medicine of wiping Jane's face with a cool moist cloth infused with lavender oil. Alcohol in the drink prior to "the operation" helped keep Jane relaxed as possible. When her charge awoke, Maura certainly planned to inquire as much in depth as possible regarding what else the doctor could administer that would either benefit both the human and wolf natures or at least not harm the side that would not be helped.

Despite the shock of discovering a wolf shifting into a human and the unnerving prospect of actually discovering what fantasy novels described as a werewolf, Maura Isles found herself intensely curious from both a personal and a scientific standpoint. Could there be other werewolves in Boston? Had she possibly stumbled onto some form of underworld that the novels often spoke of?

The beep of the coffee maker startled Maura out of her musings. She arose from her desk where she had both human anatomy and wolf physiology & anatomy books open, along with her smoothie recipe book spread out. Maura refilled her mug with her favorite coffee blend, she noticed the time and quietly made her way to the guest room.

* * *

 _Lupine's eyes narrowed as it remained resolutely positioned between the rapist and Maura. The faint lighting within the alley caught the gleam of the knife blade and the wolf's senses began to burn as the metal by products emitted their toxic nature. Rumbling another growl, Lupine charged as the thug lunged towards her with the knife raised. Lupine misjudged the distance, the metal's toxicity interfering with its ability to focus and the wolf quickly latched upon the nearby leg._

 _Suddenly, intense burning pain shot through Lupine's right shoulder and before she could react, the blade blazed an entry into the wolf's chest- igniting trails of fire throughout Lupine's body. Summoning the remaining of her energy, Lupine slashed out with its claws, leaving parallel gashes across the man's abdomen. The rapist screamed and floundered away, leaving the alley._

 _Turning to her Human Friend, Lupine released a low, mild howl in pain, collapsing upon the ground, unable to resist the pain and exhaustion any longer. However, Lupine realized it had not landed on the hard concrete of the alley floor, but something softer. Confused, the wolf forced open her eyes, not realizing they had closed._

 _Lupine found itself gazing into moist, hazel eyes. Their Human Friend was crying as she struggled to apply adequate pressure to her bleeding chest wound…_

… "No!" The scream died in Jane's throat as her body jerked awake from the dream, suddenly groaning as the pain in her right shoulder flared at her movement. Something gently restrained her opposite shoulder and Jane spun around only to collapse back into the bed, flat onto her back. "Ow!" Jane cried out, "ow, ow!"

Had Maura not been prepared for the sudden defensive reaction, she would have possibly have found the entire scene of Jane's awakening amusing. "Easy," the doctor instructed softly. "Easy now."

Jane heaved a massive exhale as she forced herself to relax. Maura removed her hand and lower arm from Jane's left shoulder as her guest slowly turned herself over, half on her back and half on her left side. Their eyes met then. Both women were unable to find a way to speak.

"Wou-Would you like some-something to drink?" Maura found herself asking awkwardly.

Jane softly exhaled once more. "Ah yeah, water. Coffee would be good too if you have it." She slowly flexed her right hand and Maura found herself gently touching Jane's wrist.

"Are you, you having any lingering effects?" Maura asked.

"Ah, it's tingling." Jane slowly moved her arm, testing her range of motion. "Like a foot falling asleep."

Maura was about to describe that it was a matter of blood flow circulation being disrupted from a limb instead of resting when fatigued until Jane gasped out in pain, leaning back into the bed further. Maura quickly left the room and returned with a large glass of water, which Jane readily accepted and completely emptied it in practically a single gulp. The doctor shared an awkward smile with Jane as she took the empty glass and left the room again.

Jane shifted into the most comfortable position possible and tried to take in what she could of her surroundings. Despite the simple, nearly sparse décor of the bedroom, Jane sensed most of the furnishings and what decoration that adorned the room to cost more than what she would ever earn at the Boston PD, tax-free. However, despite the sense of high wealth, both Jane and Lupine believed their friend held a very unusual form of a humble demeanor, with very little to no airs of flaunting. Perhaps this was the reason behind the internal feelings of struggle, turmoil, and loneliness she and Lupine felt radiating from Maura Isles.

"Here you are," their Human Friend's voice gently intruded the human's and wolf's inner thoughts.

Jane looked up to view Maura holding out the glass, refilled with water. She grinned slightly, noticing a pitcher of water in the doctor's opposite hand. "So," Jane said slowly after taking another gulp of water. "Who's gonna go first?"

Maura blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Jane smiled and laughed slightly, only confusing Maura further.

"I'm sorry," the doctor blushed, nervously glancing down at her feet. "Social settings and conversations are neither easy nor comfortable for me."

Jane gently laid her unaffected hand on Maura's, startling her and causing her to awkwardly look into Jane's eyes. Instead of seeing pity or confusion, Maura found only gentleness and compassion, identical to what she had seen in Vuk's eyes when she first met the wolf.

"We all have our own comforts and fears," Jane gently spoke. "It's a fair trade that you told me yours after helping me with mine."

Dr. Isles smiled as she covered Jane's hand with her own. "Thank-you for not judging. I think I now know whom to thank for assisting me to become more comfortable."

This time it was Jane's turn to be confused. Maura's smile increased as she saw the puzzlement color the raven-haired woman's features.

"My runs with you as the black wolf," Maura clarified, suddenly growing nervous. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Jane grinned as she finished a sip of water. "Yes, yes it was." Relief settled upon the scientist's features before Jane added. "But at the same time, it was _**not**_ me."

Maura's brow furrowed deeply. "I don't understand. How could…" her inquiry was cut short as Jane flinched in pain and some minor perspiration broke out once more on her forehead.

"Is there any medication you might need?" Maura returned to physician mode. "I wanted to administer an antibiotic and an anti-histamine, but with your unique physiology and your adverse reaction to certain metals, I wasn't sure."

Jane took a deep breath as her eyes remained closed. "To my knowledge," her raspy voice spoke. "I've never had any issues with the human side. As for Lupine, the wolf side, well nobody…" her voice trailed off and her eyes opened. Jane's deep brown eyes displayed various conflicting emotions and turmoil as she stared briefly at the ceiling.

"No one," Jane resumed after taking several deep breaths and slowly met the doctor's eyes. "No one has ever known about the Lupine nature until last night. Not even my family knows." Extreme vulnerability and fear dominated Jane's features as the two women continued to regard each other.

Laying a comforting hand on Jane's forearm, Maura slowly and deliberately knelt down beside the bed, bringing her eye level lower than Jane's. Drawing upon her research of wolf behavior and the experiences during the beginning of her friendship with Vuk, or Lupine- given that was how Jane described the wolf's nature. Maura had discovered that with wolves in a leadership role, often referred as "the alpha," the lower- tier wolves would physically position themselves lower than the Alpha to display their respect and submission to its leadership. Hopefully Jane and Vuk- no, _Lupine_ , would recognize this gesture and be set at ease.

"And no one else will know unless you allow it," Maura spoke in a slow, yet steady and determined voice. "I hope you…. both of you can trust me to keep this knowledge along with you protected."

They held each other's eyes for several moments until Maura was suddenly startled to feel a subtle shift under her hand touching Jane's forearm. Looking downward, the scientist gasped as she saw dark black midnight fur covering where Jane's skin normally would be and her hand in the process of transforming into Vuk's massive paw. Slowly moving her hand away, Maura glanced up and found Jane's face; while remaining in human form, there were subtle changes occurring in the intense dark brown eyes.

Maura felt the temperature increase on the back of her neck as she interpreted what she was observing was both Jane and Vuk regarding her simultaneously. Goosebumps rushed to the surface of her skin, responding to Maura's sudden surge of excitement and fear. Something slipped into her hand, strong and, while slightly coarse, gentle. Looking downward, she discovered the wolf's massive paw that had moments ago been Jane Rizzoli's hand was in hers. The same identical gesture Maura and the wolf shared in _**Northridge Park**_ and on various occasions whenever they would meet on a regular basis.

" _We trust you_ ," Maura heard a familiar, yet at the same time strange, voice speak. Oddly the scientist also could somehow hear the words directly in her thoughts. It felt extremely familiar to the times the scientist "foolishly" (or "wishfully") perceived Vuk's intentions and desires over the years. Could a werewolf somehow project thoughts into the mind of another… similar to telepathy? Or was it simply from all of the extraordinary moments since Jane/Vuk manifested barely 24 hours before?

" _Our Human Friend,_ " Jane smiled, her mouth opening wide enough to reveal regular human dentition, together with several other teeth the doctor had noticed earlier. " _We trust you. We will keep also protect you. Do not worry, I am just as alone as you often feel. Fantasy is just fiction and there is no syndicate or underworld that would eliminate you… but we'll still keep you safe regardless._ "

The large black paw slowly reached up and graciously stroked one of Maura's cheeks and the doctor's eyes drifted closed as she relished the touch. Very light puffs of air gently brushed around Maura's hairline. The scientist eyes opened to discover Jane smelling her forehead, just as the wolf had done when she and Vuk first began their friendship.

 _But is it Vuk or is it Jane_? Maura's thoughts wondered as the paw gently started to stroke her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all of your kind reviews! Yeah, I can be extremely self conscious and uncertain of how well received my efforts would be taken… am in a that phase right now.**

 **I still don't know yet if I'm gonna have a "telepathic" or "empathic" link between Maura and the wolf… or with animals (given Maura speaking with Bass- I wouldn't doubt if Maura Isles has had multiple conversations with the tortoise that isn't portrayed in the TV show) in general. The italics are not just thoughts… maybe the animals are projecting some thoughts into Maura's mind or simply helping her hear with her heart. Also italics within quotation marks are when Jane and Lupine combine their speaking.**

 **As for a "Rizzles" form of relationship, I still don't know….**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope this isn't a let down (eyeing my "riot gear" and "bunker") to you dear readers… I haven't been doing too well on the "Personal Front" of my life's battlefield. However you all personally convey best wishes- positive thoughts, prayer, good karma or energy, etc…. I would appreciate it.**

 **Wasn't sure if I should jump into Jane's first day in Homicide or put in this "bridging chapter." Very special thanks to "Cactolith" on your help on this one… and dealing with my crappy attitude lately.**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Hill of Boston**_

Dr. Maura Isles gently latched the guest bedroom door shut as she entered the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. She had just finished checking Jane's stitched wound and rash, which was practically gone within the 24 hour time period. That really surprised the doctor. Jane had permitted her to administer some injections of antibiotics and some Benadryl for the allergic reaction. The later, combined with shear exhaustion, had caused Jane to fall asleep again, and Maura believed rest was the best form of healing for both the human and Lupine.

"Lupine," Maura muttered as she sat at her desk. Taking a sip of the wine, she gently set the glass upon a nearby sandstone coaster and removed a leather bound book from one of the nearby side drawers. During her early teens Maura had a leather bound notebook containing ivory, silky smooth pages in which she wrote the most personal, intimate thoughts and details of her life that she never wanted to be disclosed. In fact, that very book was at present locked away in the built-in, hidden safe in the master bedroom closet. The safe also contained other important documents, jewelry, and anything else Maura deemed valuable. _This will be likely be residing in the safe as well_ , Maura mused as she regarded the open, blank pages before her.

Even if Jane was not a werewolf, the laws regarding a person's medical history were to be kept confidential. It was broad in scope, but Dr. Isles always adhered to the highest standards in keeping a person's privacy as confidential as possible, mainly drawing from her own vulnerability. But to be entrusted with such an intimate, personal secret of another person, Maura was starting to find herself wondering if she needed to reexamine her privacy standards once more. Especially when Jane had said that she would permit Maura to examine her for both health and scientific curiosity, so long as everything discovered and learned remained strictly between them.

 _So_ , Maura's thoughts churned as she hesitantly picked up a nearby pen. _I suppose this will become Jane and Vuk's… no, Lupine's medical record. Never thought I would be more anxiously excited to have a "live patient" rather than anxiously fearful_. _But this is still a very unnerving prospect._

The doctor proceeded to write a condensed version of what she had written in her personal journal regarding when she had first met her wolf friend. That of Lupine rescuing her from 3 thugs that had assaulted her in _**Northridge Park**_ , striking up and maintaining a friendship with the animal, and being attacked again in the dark alley. Then to learn that Vuk… Lupine was also a human by the name of Jane Rizzoli who happened to be a Boston Police detective.

In fact Jane was in the process of transferring into the Homicide Division, in the same building where the M.E. worked as a medical examiner. Which meant they would most likely be working on cases together. Maura would at least be nearby in case Jane and Lupine encountered any difficulties in their symbiotic existence. She hoped that Jane could also find comfort in knowing the doctor was actually willing to help, not that she was just being available in case she needed any assistance. After all, since secrecy was highly required and desired by the human and wolf, what other doctor or veterinarian could they seek out?

 _Veterinarian_ , the sudden realization struck Maura so much that she suddenly paused in her writing. It appeared that the scientist needed to expand her studies into zoology, specializing in the canus physiology and anatomy.

But would Vuk's… no, Lupine's physiology differ from a normal wolf's as Jane's human physiology was certainly to vary from a normal human?

Maura sighed as she set her pen down and reclined back into her chair. She searched her memories of college and medical school, trying to determine if any of her fellow colleagues had pursued any work in veterinarian or zoological studies. But then again, would Jane and Lupine accept another person to have the knowledge of their existence? Even if they didn't, Maura seriously doubted she could maintain the façade of having a pet wolf should Vuk…

 _No, Lupine! This is going to be difficult if I keep having to change my names for them_ , Maura sighed as she rubbed her eyes. _I need to get some sleep. But I don't feel entirely comfortable, given Jane's actions earlier_.

The sensations of the paw on her cheek and Jane literally smelling all along her forehead… Maura doubted she would ever forget those feelings, generated both from within her as well as from what her sensory system felt. While the detective did not out right kiss her, the entire gesture was very intimate, and the doctor was not certain if she would ever truly understand the full meaning behind it. Jane had explained that despite her extremely tough exterior, she was a person of extreme sensitivity. It would not surprise Maura if the way Jane expressed her own belief were due to the wolf's nature. Given her research of wolf behavior, it was likely the truth- not just Jane's confession of often being confused of her own personal feelings.

Maura reached for her wine glass and nearly choked as her sip inadvertently became a gulp. She too was often conflicted regarding her own personal feelings regarding attraction. The gesture Jane/Lupine shared certainly did not help regarding on how to truly interpret it.

Forcing herself back to her thoughts regarding vet and zoological studies, Maura had an unnerving feeling well up within her. She finished the remaining deep ruby liquid in a single gulp. Setting the glass back upon the coaster, the doctor leaned forward bracing her forearms on the desk's surface. _No, this is beyond just human or wolf anatomy & physiology_. The realization struck the scientist, eliciting more fear than excitement. _While studying the animal physiology is imperative, this is going to be a pioneering study, not just a mere discovery_.

Maura stood up, grasping the wine glass. She stopped, suddenly, en route to the kitchen island as she noticed the mass of black fur just outside the now open door to the guest bedroom. The wolf's dark eyes simply regarded the scientist's, and Maura hesitantly set her glass down upon the island counter. The animal likewise hesitantly shifted her weight on her paws, still favoring the front right paw. "Hello Vuk…" Maura sighed, "I'm sorry, Lupine. Forgive me, it is going to take awhile to get used to calling you by the name Jane uses."

The wolf tilted her head slightly before gingerly walking up to Maura, who slowly knelt down upon the floor. The animal gently sniffed around Maura's forehead, the same action Jane had done earlier in the day. Lupine gently placed several licks upon the doctor's nearest cheek before sitting back upon its haunches and simply holding the scientist's gaze.

 _I don't mind_ , Maura sensed in her mind. _Lupine or Vuk is fine._

"So," the doctor hesitantly spoke, "you don't mind if I keep calling you Vuk?"

The animal rumbled an indulging growl… similar to the moan that Maura often observed whenever the wolf approved of the scientist's actions. With that, she reached up with her hands and gently scratched and stroked the areas behind the wolf's ears, along the base of her head, which elicited another approving moan.

 _It sounds just as strange to not hear you say it- as I imagine it is for you trying to not speak it_. The words manifested in the doctor's mind as Vuk pushed her head more into Maura's hands, desiring more scratching on the ears.

She chuckled at the words as she scratched the wolf for several more moments. "I imagine you must be hungry," Maura softly spoke.

The midnight black wolf growled her confirmation as Dr. Isles arose from the floor and started for the refrigerator. The gentle clicks of the wolf's claws on the floor sounded behind her, indicating that Vuk was following. "I wasn't sure if you would be hungry, but I went ahead had some items delivered that I believe to be your liking."

The doctor removed the butcher paper from a couple of large bundles that she got out of the refrigerator and placed them on a large platter. The wolf's eyes gleamed their appreciation as Maura awkwardly knelt down and slid the raw meat-laden platter across the floor towards Vuk.

"You don't have to concern yourself with manners," Maura suddenly found herself speaking.

The wolf growled its appreciation before snatching up a large piece of beef. The doctor somehow felt laughter in the wolf's thoughts. But then again, she was not certain if it was Vuk's laughter or her own amusement at realizing the humor and sarcasm behind her statement to the animal. She pulled out a large mixing bowl from a nearby cabinet and filled it with water, slowly setting it nearby on the floor before sitting cross legged with her back against the lower cabinets.

Vuk moaned as her teeth sank into some chicken and just as hastily proceeded to devour the poultry flesh. Her eyes briefly met Maura's before they drifted shut again and the wolf clawed the mass to hold it still in order to chew off another piece. The scientist breathed deeply as she watched the wolf eat, listening to its occasional rumblings of pleasure as the massive teeth tore and chewed the meat.

While she had occasionally fed the wolf various types of meat jerky* over the years, Maura had never seen Vuk's eating behavior in the depth she was observing now. She just hoped Vuk had recovered sufficiently in order to handle solid foods. Given how rapidly Jane's allergy and wound were healing- another unique characteristic in their combined and individual biology the doctor had discovered, Maura was hoping for the best.

* * *

The gentle warmth that graced her cheek and the low singings of a bird were the first things Maura realized as she found herself awakening on her living room couch. Confused, the doctor sat up to realize it was just after 8 o'clock the following morning. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the kitchen floor watching her wolf friend eat both raw chicken and beef and now she was awakening on her couch, nearly 12 hours later.

 _How did I get here_? Maura wondered as she sat up, discovering the same light blanket covering her body that she had in the guest bedroom easy chair. A piece of torn paper was propped against a displaced piece of decoration that normally resided on her desk now on her coffee table. Plucking up the paper, Maura felt her heart fill with dread believing it was an explanation of her guest leaving while she slept.

 _You fell asleep while watching Lupine eat. She thanks_

 _you for such a delicious feast… never tasted such rich_

 _and natural chicken and beef before!_

 _Don't worry, we're still here… can't really leave as a_

 _Human- my clothes are still in the alley somewhere un-_

 _less they now help keep some homeless soul warm. Also_

 _would be an unnerving sight for your neighbors to see a_

 _massive black wolf walking the streets and sidewalks!_

 _-Jane_

Maura could not help but giggle slightly as she reread the final sentence while walking into the kitchen. In spite of Jane and Vuk's extremely guarded natures, the scientist could also somehow see their humor. _Or is it sarcasm_? Maura wondered, suddenly recalling her first day at the Boston Police Dept. Headquarters building, trying to assist the prostitute in the café. _Oh my…_ the doctor fumbled to fill a glass of water and taking a long gulp. _When will all of these sudden revelations end?_

The scientist was not used to such sudden knowledge, or the even more mysterious nature surrounding them. Though she had never rode a roller coaster, Maura wondered if her feelings and inner turmoil were similar to the rush and excitement often described by those who did ride them. First there was the shock of the discovery, the adrenaline and fearsome fueled operation on Jane, the sudden intimate gesture, the disclosure of the innermost personal details and fears, and then being surprised by the wolf emerging from the guest bedroom and feeding the animal practically directly.

Yet what struck Maura the most was the rare display of respect shown by Jane especially. She must have been the one who moved Maura from the kitchen floor to the couch, rather than Vuk. There were no indications of teeth marks on her skin or shirt to show that the wolf had dragged her. Jane could have easily carried her to the master bedroom or gone through Maura's clothes drawers and closets to find something to wear and leave on her own. But Jane didn't and respected her host's boundaries. Even the wolf remained… the animal could have easily taken over and left. From what the scientist learned in the beginning of their friendship, she believed Vuk could have easily left without being seen, given how cleverly the wolf concealed its own trails throughout the wooded parks.

 _I wonder if they are just as isolated and socially uncomfortable myself_? Maura wondered as she poured 2 mugs of coffee and proceeded for the guest room, only to suddenly stop.

The doctor hastily set the coffee mugs back upon the kitchen island and went to the master bedroom closet. Retrieving the desired bundle, Maura reentered the kitchen to fetch the coffee mugs. She quietly opened the door and made her way over to the side of the bed occupied by the sleeping detective.

Jane Rizzoli stirred as the rich scents of coffee greeted her nose. Gingerly turning her sleep-stiffened neck, Jane saw the steaming mug on the nearby bed table. Gradually sitting up, she reached for the mug and moaned as she took a long gulp.

"Is it better than, what did you call him, 'Stanila's' coffee from the police station's cafe?"

Jane gingerly looked over her stitched up shoulder to see Dr. Isles standing near the center of the bed's foot. The detective could only smile out her laughter as she eased her body over, still keeping herself covered with the bed sheet and comforter.

"Much, much better!" Jane replied as she took another drink, inhaling the beverage's scent. "I haven't tasted coffee this rich and smooth before. Is it really coffee?"

Maura gently sat on the mattress's edge as she likewise took a small sip. "Yes it is. Freshly ground- the beans were shipped directly from a fair-trade farm in Ethiopia."

Jane's eyebrows rose in both wonder, not entirely believing the doctor's explanation "Wow… doubt I'll ever use Maxwell House again!" **

Maura chuckled slightly. "With the continued increase of artificial additives and nonstop pace in society, it's a surprise for those to taste coffee's richness from non industrial sources and processing."

An unusual, but non-tense silence lapsed between them for several long moments.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor finally spoke. "With Vuk… or Lupine eating last night, I imagine you might be doing better?"

"Vuk is fine," Jane clarified, "the wolf actually likes it and it's what you're used to. Is it some other language?"

Maura nodded. "It's Serbian. The Serbian word for wolf."

"And I recall you, along with Vuk- using Latin from time to time."

"Are you fluent in Latin?" the doctor asked in sudden interest.

Jane released a breath. "Ah, no… but Latin was used in my catechism. Went to Catholic school. Couldn't really catch on. I understand basic words and some phrases along with reading some of it, but that's pretty much it. Guess I missed out on that particular talent."

The doctor could only nod her understanding. "So, how's your shoulder feeling?"

Jane flexed slightly allowing herself some small rotation. "Still sore and it's stiff."

"That's to be expected," Maura confirmed. "Plus, that blade shard was fairly deep. Given how hard he stabbed Vuk, there's likely some bruising within the tissue along with your adverse reaction to the metal."

Jane nodded, diverting her eyes back to the coffee mug in her hands. "Thanks… again, for everything. And I'm sorry for forcing you into doing something you weren't comfortable with."

Something touched her duvet-covered foot, causing the detective to look up and realize the doctor had placed her hand on Jane's foot nearest her. "I should be the one thanking you… well, you and Vuk. You both have come to my defense twice already. Looks like I owe you again."

"Again?" Jane's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, you probably don't remember it. But I was there when you collapsed after apprehending a suspect following a foot chase that followed a multiple vehicle accident 9 years ago." Maura mirrored Jane's sipping from their respective coffee mugs. "I happened to be on a case with a forensic anthropologist near that particular forested area you had chased and apprehended the suspect." ***

"Wow," Jane rasped and started laughing, "looks like Lupine won the bet after all. Though she too was exhausted from that ordeal, the wolf kept telling me she believed you were there… your scent, the wolf smells everything as its breathing."

Maura shared in the laughter, truly feeling comfortable with Jane Rizzoli along with her Wolf Friend, Vuk. Though she would have to eventually endure the discomfort and awkward conversations, the young doctor found herself dreading the prospect even less.

Continuing to smile, Maura nudged the bundle she had retrieved from her master bedroom closet to Jane. "Sorry that it's taken almost 10 years to get these back to the 'rightful owner.'"

Jane set the mug aside and reached for the items. Unfolding them, the detective chuckled slightly as she recognized the Boston Police Academy logo on the matching set of sweats. Briefly meeting Maura's eyes, Jane's fingers quickly went to the shirt collar and found the letters: "J" and "R." ****

Their eyes met once more and Maura shyly smiled. "Well, I _could have_ returned them to Vuk, but she never had an issue with temperatures or needing to maintain public decency laws!" *****

Jane's mouth opened wide, revealing both human and wolf teeth. A slight shift began occurring in her eyes. A hearty, slightly gruff laugh erupted in her mouth as her smile continued upwards to her eyes. Maura could not hold back her smile as she detected a slight growl and howl in Jane's laughter, as she saw the indicators of Vuk regarding her within Jane's eyes.

* * *

 *** Season 5, episode 4: Jane said she would stockpile jerky ("Lots and lots of jerky!") when Maura asks her what she would stockpile for the end of the world. Makes sense if she had a wolf nature to deal with!**

 ****No copyright infringement (or insult) on Maxwell House or any other coffee brand names out there. I'm not a coffee drinker personally and I have some church friends who literally order coffee beans from various places worldwide and actually roast the beans themselves prior to grinding them up and brewing. Always smells like varying shades or roasting degrees in their houses…**

 ***** Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 ****** Chapter 5 of "Lupus Amicitia" where Maura examines the clothes, discovering the initials: "J. R." on the Boston PD Academy sweatshirt collar.**

 ******* Chapter 3 of "Lupus Amicitia" where the wolf brings Maura the sweat clothes for Maura to wear following the assault where the 3 attackers ripped off her clothes.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hopefully the pace story wise will be pick up… and any letdown to you dear readers will be redeemed. So to be on the safe side, "buckle up!"**

 **Still going through a rough period in the personal life front… any good thoughts, energy, prayer, etc would be appreciated. Trying to read "The Surgeon" and balance out seemingly ever piling up obligations in life… also gotta make a quick weekend trip following this chapter posting.**

* * *

 _ **Boston Police Department Headquarters**_

Jane followed her new unit commander, Lt. Marquette, out of his office and into the squad room. She had just finished her formal reporting to her superior and after nearly 15-20 minutes of basic and informal dialogue. Now she was about to be introduced to her new partner.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," Lieutenant Marquette motioned to the middle aged, slightly heavyset man. "May I present your partner, Detective Vince Korsak."

Jane grasped the man's hand firmly in their handshake. "A pleasure, Detective Korsak."

"Likewise," Korsak replied. "I presume you're our unit's new detective?"

"Yes sir," Jane nodded.

"Okay Vince," their commander said, "I'll leave the rest of the tour in your hands."

Korsak nodded his acknowledgement and gestured to the nearby counter where the unit's coffee maker and some pastries were held.

"So…" Korsak poured them each a cup of coffee, "I understand you were in the Drug Unit prior to being assigned here?"

"Yes," Jane took a tentative sip of the sludge they considered coffee. At least it was hot. "It was an interesting hodge-podge of assignments, work-wise."

The older detective chuckled as he took a drink. "Imagine so. I worked in the Drug Unit myself nearly 15 years ago, but I would imagine my assignments would be kinda boring compared to yours. I mostly did stakeouts."

Jane grinned slightly. "Mine were stakeouts too, but I doubt you could fit in the 'hooker outfits.'"

Vince laughed as they returned to their assigned desks. "Yeah, I just watched them from the car." He picked up several folders from a multi-storied basket on his desk and offered them to Jane. "These are the open case files assigned to me. You might wanna familiarize yourself with them."

Jane accepted the files and turned for her desk, only to be startled by a loud thud. She looked up to see a detective with a dark complexion dropping additional files upon a large stack that had already toppled over, spilling various papers and photographs across her desk. Several papers were already fluttering to the floor as the detective simply regarded Jane coldly.

"What the hell are you pulling now, Crowe?" Korsak's voice snarled as he came up alongside her partner.

"Hey," Crowe simply shrugged, "I was ordered to get boned up on every open case when I joined this unit. Why should the 'Princess' here," Crowe's voice oozed of more condescension, "be treated any different than us?"

Lupine roared its rage within Jane. Her eyes hardened their glare as she stared Darren Crowe down. She was tempted to allow the wolf to fulfill its desire, but Jane tightly shut her eyes and turned towards her desk so nobody would possibly see the subtle manifestations of the wolf.

"Oh great," Detective Crowe continued, "they just had to give us the most sensitive female of the whole force. You need some Kleenex, _Detective_?"

Jane spun on her heel, staring at Detective Crowe with the most hardened glare she could manage without revealing the enraged wolf nature. Or any tears. "Does it _LOOK_ like I need a Kleenex, _Detective_?!"

For several long moments, tense silence clung in the squad room as Detectives Crowe and Rizzoli stared each other down. "Hey," Lieutenant Marquette entered the large squad room from the hallway, "everything okay in here?"

Jane looked towards her superior, softening her disposition as much as possible. "I believe so… still figuring out some of the dynamics of how this unit works… different from the Drug Unit. Korsak is getting me up to speed regarding _his_ open cases…" Jane subtly adjusted her inflection on "his" just enough for everyone to understand her true meaning. "Just have a lot of reading to do." Jane slowly took her seat at the desk and started working to make the chaos more orderly. She actually started specifically searching for the files her partner handed her before Crowe dumped all the other cases on her desk. "Some files just fell off a stack here," she clarified to her superior, as she realized the lieutenant seemed to be studying them intently.

The Lieutenant nodded and turned to regard Crowe. "Remember what I said last week, Crowe. You're still treading thin ice from your last incident. It just got thinner."

"Yes sir," the detective grumbled as he returned to his desk.

"Make sure you have your partner's back, Korsak." Lt. Marquette quietly told Korsak as he turned towards his office.

The older detective simply nodded as he started towards his partner's desk. Stooping down, Vince picked up the few photos and papers from the floor and reached for the "file tower." He furiously snatched up one of them, double checking its date and reviewed its contents. "What the hell?" he whisper yelled. "These are from Cold Cases! Just because we share the same squad room with CC doesn't always mean we're required to know their cases!"

"It's okay, Korsak." Jane reached for the papers in his hand. "I can put them back in their proper place."

"You sure?" Korsak quietly inquired as he allowed Jane to take the items.

Jane simply nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

 _No, you're not!_ Lupine internally roared. _That idiot better not be around when we run! Can't you smell his reeking hatred of you?_

Jane only offered a sigh. _Lupine, please! You're only making it more difficult and I don't need this right now! What is it that everyone has to contribute to the "madness" of the "first day?"_

The wolf only growled in response and projected its own images into their collective imagination.

"Rizzoli," Korsak's voice intruded Jane's thoughts. "Just got a call to meet with the M.E. downstairs about the latest autopsy findings."

"Okay," Jane arose from her desk and followed her partner to the elevators.

"Have you met the Chief Medical Examiner yet?" Korsak asked as the elevator on their far left dinged its arrival.

"Ah," Jane fidgeted with her hands slightly, "not officially in a police capacity." The elevator doors closed and the car jolted slightly before beginning to descend. "I've actually encountered her a couple of times in the city over the last few years."

The older man chuckled slightly in his understanding. "She can be pretty intimidating, guess it's her intelligence. I think it gives people the wrong impression of her. Dr. Isles is a very focused professional and has an incredible attention to detail.

"Some detectives call her 'Queen of the Dead' because she really doesn't interact with anybody… alive, that is." Korsak added. The elevator doors opened to the basement and Korsak took the lead with Jane following a half step behind him down the hallway.

"Would one of those detectives happen to be Crowe?" Jane asked, not able to completely remove the edge from her voice.

Vince paused near the morgue doors and regarded Jane carefully. "Yes, he pretty much started it. He's gotten into trouble with that stupid mouth of his a bunch of times. The only reason he got assigned to homicide is because of juice, some friends, and a few relatives in the higher food chain."

 _Now I REALLY hate him!_ Lupine roared, trying to focus on the familiar scent of their human friend lingering in the corridor.

 _Not now, Lupine!_ Jane commanded her wolf counterpart. _Also, try to focus here… we don't want to reveal how well we truly know Dr. Isles._

Korsak nodded to the nearby cubby just inside the doorway they just entered and began removing his coat blazer. "It's cold in there, but best to remove any extra outer layers before donning a gown." He handed one to Jane before plucking up another gown for himself. "It's amazing how quickly your own body heat can build up under all this paper and plastic."

Jane quickly gathered up her long, naturally unruly curls and fastened a simple elastic hair tie she kept in her pocket before donning the head cover. Korsak's already gloved hands intercepted hers as she reached into the box of gloves and held out a large blue cup of something emitting a strong menthol scent.

"What's that?" Jane scrunched her nose for added effect.

"Vicks Vapo-Rub," Korsak dabbed a finger inside and rubbed as thin of a generous amount between his nose and upper lip. "Sometimes the deco- the decomposing odors- are pretty strong. Some detectives use this to help deal with it."

 _Oh shut up!_ Jane internally rolled/crossed her eyes at Lupine's projected images of what the wolf conjured of Crowe and the Vicks ointment. _Can't you at least TRY to NOT think about that and him for the rest of the day?_

The wolf growled its assurances of no promises as Jane finished pulling on the gloves. "Uh, Rizzoli?" Korsak offered the blue container.

"No it's okay, thanks."

"You sure? Nobody is really prepared for it the first time," the older detective explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jane could not escape the feeling of her resolve being tested, even though Vince appeared to have her back. Subconsciously she felt that she would have to earn the man's respect along with the rest of the squad. There was no telling how her reactions earlier with Crowe would be interpreted.

It always seemed between a rock and a hard place regarding how Jane's reactions would be interpreted. Too gruff and harsh would result in the belief of her being butch and bitchy while too lenient, accepting whatever came resulted in her being too soft and not tough when dealing with extremely hard cases. Working in Homicide was looking like if it was going to be equally if not more of a challenge.

Added to that were Jane's heightened senses with Lupine. They could already smell the deco just before the elevator doors opened in the basement.

"Oh, good morning Det. Korsak." An extremely familiar, yet very professional voice greeted the human and wolf's hearing. "I wasn't expecting you so promptly after my phone call."

Korsak paused his approach towards the autopsy table where an equally protective garbed CME was leaning over the half covered body. "I'm sorry, Dr. Isles. Would it be better if we came back later?"

"Uh no," the doctor set her forceps aside on a nearby tray. She removed her protective eyeglasses after covering the body with the sheet. "It's quite all right, I've only started the external examination for this one. I suppose you are here for the autopsy results of the Hendricks Case?"

Vince nodded and turned towards Jane, who was standing a few steps away. "I also wanted to introduce my newly assigned partner, Detective Jane Rizzoli. Today's her first in the Homicide Unit."

"Detective Rizzoli," the doctor smiled pleasantly. However her eyes displayed a knowing look. "It's a pleasure, I'm Dr. Maura Isles."

"Likewise Dr. Isles," Jane replied in her low timbre. She nodded to the sheet-covered body the doctor was standing beside just moments earlier. "Is that the victim from the Hendricks Case?"

The doctor chuckled slightly as she deftly removed her gloves with a slight pop. "No, that victim is from a suspicious death. Discovered floating in the harbor near 21st Street during the night."

She led the detectives to a nearby worktable near the sinks and picked up a file near several pieces of evidence. Dr. Isles opened the file as she proceeded to explain her findings.

 _ **Westgate Park**_

The midnight black wolf increased her pace into a blinding sprint across the small clearing for the next tree line. It could barely breathe as it forced its body faster. Jane felt herself on the verge of passing out, but she knew better than to gripe at her animal counterpart.

The rest of the day had only grown worse and grated on both of her and Lupine's nerves. With the wolf's higher sensitivity, the detective had continuously sensed Crowe's eyes boring into her, even though both of the detectives took every effort to not look at each other directly. Multiple "welcoming gestures" continued throughout the day with more "open case" files being dropped on her desk. Along with boxes of tissues, other female items- most of those could only to be found in an adult store. To top it all off, every one of her desk drawers were super glued shut. * So Jane had to endure the strange looks and snickers of passing colleagues as she tried to stow everything out of sight under her desk. Somehow, however, the offensive items seemed to keep creeping out on their own accord and restacking themselves.

 _I could use a total memory purge too_! Jane managed to share with the wolf who was finally slowing down in pace and regaining control of her own breathing.

Lupine rumbled her desire once more to settle the score with Crowe. Jane roared in response- agreeing with the wolf's feelings, but at the same time protesting with her final decision to not permit them to act upon their mutual distaste. The running they were doing was barely enough to help human and animal maintain control over their tempers. Jane had already worked out as much as she could, human wise- pounding punching bags and lap swimming for at least 2 solid hours. But the wolf still could not be settled and Jane feared any attempt to play her piano would only agitate the wolf more.

 _Is this going to be an all nighter_? Jane asked Lupine.

Lupine only grumbled incoherently and continued her steady pace.

 _C'mon! Don't shut me out now…_

 _Why not? You did just that to me, all day!_ Lupine roared back, her anger bursting forth. _Every time I felt injustice, all you did was push me back and tell me to shut up! So why should you care if I run all night or not!_

The wolf only growled whenever Jane tried to reply and increased in pace, forcing both of them to focus primarily on their breathing, effectively shutting Jane down from trying to speak.

* * *

Maura placed her tennis-shoed foot against the back of the park bench, stretching out her hamstrings and other associated muscles. Even though it was not one of the normal days that she would run at the park and meet up with Vuk, the doctor could not escape the feeling that somehow the wolf would be running tonight.

Despite the limited interaction with Detective Jane Rizzoli, only seeing her when Detective Vince Korsak came down to the morgue to discuss the autopsy findings in their latest case, Maura could not help but notice some underlying tension radiating from her new friend. There just seemed to be a preoccupied look in her eyes. While she could not completely analyze Jane's disposition at length, Maura sensed the wolf was highly frustrated.

So instead of simply driving home after she was finished at the office, Maura changed into her exercise clothes and drove to _**Westgate Park**_. If the wolf could not be found, then the doctor would go to _**Northridge**_ the following day they would customarily meet. _At the very least, exercise is always beneficial_ , Dr. Isles rationalized as she began a brisk walk up the forested hill to warm up.

Maura had already established a steady jogging pace by the time she reached the nearest of Vuk's trails. Noticing the fresh prints and scrapes in the soil, the scientist grinned slightly- her initial hypothesis was confirmed. She personally did not like to rely on what cops often referred to as "gut instinct." The doctor believed scientific facts and reasoning overrode instinctive feeling every time.

Suddenly, Maura found the left side of her face pressed into the dirt as the familiar weight and fur covered the rest of her body. The wolf both rumbled her growls and wrestled with the doctor. Maura barely had time to register the wolf's presence, let alone shriek out in her surprise. She worked her feet into Vuk's long torso, shoving the wolf off her. Tightly wrapping her arms around the animal's neck, she forced her body weight against its body and tried restraining Vuk into the ground.

"V-Vuk!" She gasped out, "Vuk, pl-please!"

The wolf only snapped back at her face, snagging a small piece of skin on one of her cheeks as one of her massive paws thrust her arm into the ground to keep her under restraint.

"Vuk!" The scientist grabbed one of the wolf's ears, only to enrage the animal more to snap at her face, pinching more skin on the same cheek. "VUK! STOP!"

The wolf growled out once more and Maura managed to obtain some leverage and "shovingly" roll them to the side. "Vuk, you're hurting me!"

The wolf suddenly stopped, her eyes displaying shock and disbelief, along with other emotions the doctor could not discern. The wolf shied away from her human friend, rumbling growls in her throat and somehow refusing to look into Maura's eyes.

"Vuk…" Maura started only to have the wolf turn further away. "Vuk, it's okay. You took me by surprise, that's all."

Vuk continually looked away. Several rumblings could still be heard and suddenly the "vapor effect" started over the wolf's body. Maura quickly pulled off her light jogging jacket and waited for the transformation to complete.

The detective shyly accepted the offered garment and still refused to meet the M.E.'s eyes. "I-I'm sorry," she muttered, "both of us are."

"It's all right," Maura responded softly, trying to reach out only for Jane to retreat as Vuk did moments ago. "Really… it's okay, Jane."

"No, it's not!" A half roar mixed in with Jane's extra gruff voice, possibly indicating the wolf combining her feelings with the human. "We could have seriously injured you! I know you are okay wrestling with Lupine, but… she, and me… we lost control!"

Maura simply remained quiet, allowing Jane a few moments to try in calming down and regain control of her respiration. A visible tremor wracked Jane's entire body, as her breathing grew more ragged. She was on the verge of hyperventilating. The doctor ignored her friend's efforts to resist as she pulled the lanky, yet strong, woman into her arms in a fierce hug.

"Jane, you need to calm your breathing." Maura firmly instructed as she continued to counter Jane's efforts to pull away. "Jane, calm down."

Only a sobbing moan and growl emerged in Jane in her effort to protest, but Maura firmly grasped the side of Jane's head and mashed into her upper chest. "Jane," the doctor said in her authoritative tone. "Jane, try to listen to my heart and my respiration and try to match your breathing with mine." She gently moved her hand to cover the detective's outside ear with her hand and closed her eyes. Focusing on her deep breathing yoga techniques, Maura took a deep breath and smiled internally, feeling Jane trying to match and follow along.

After several minutes, Jane's breathing finally started to calm down. Maura could somehow feel two separate respiration patterns against her chest and believed Vuk likewise was listening to her heart and trying to sync her breathing with Jane's. Extreme anger and regret began to filter into Maura's mind, along with extremely conflicted emotions, which the scientist hypothesized to be emanating from both of them. _It's okay_ , Maura kept in the primary forefront of her mind. _It's all right. Let me help you, both of you. I'm not leaving you to each suffer and fight amongst each other._

A shuddering moan and disbelief began to interweave with the sense of anger and regret.

 _It's okay, neither of you have damaged our friendship_. Maura gently stroked the long unruly hair under her hand. _We all have our own extreme ends. Sometimes we just need to unleash the built up pressure. Given your intense human loyalty and the instinctive nature of the wolf, why should either of you be different? I can only admire your individual and combined strength in having to manage both your natures..._

 _It's okay to lose control sometime… No! Neither of you are weak, that's the LAST thing I would imply! You both are strong; it's not a weakness! You both were able to recognize my pain and tolerance levels, and you could still control the instinctive nature enough to stop. That's a strength, not a weakness._

A sob began to sound from Jane and Maura only tightened her embrace. "It's okay, Jane." The young doctor continued to tenderly stroke the dark hair under her hand. "It's okay. The first days are always the hardest… and I heard some of what was done to you today. I cannot even imagine the sheer effort of control for you, either of you to maintain control. And Vuk, your fierce loyalty and hatred of any perception of injustice… I cannot imagine the wrestling between you and Jane."

A moaning, gruff whimper responded that could only confirm Maura's hypothesis of what she had instinctively felt throughout the day.

"It's okay," Maura continued, gently rocking her friend. "It's okay. You helped me on my very first day and let me help you deal with the aftermath of your first day… _Sister_!"

Her smile grew wider and she felt the tremor of laughter grow within Jane, feeling some tears seep within her fingers that were escaping Jane's eyes as laughter escaped aloud. _Who is it that I remind you of? Who's Al? **_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this to isn't a let down… still going through a rough period in life. My own "Al" friend- though not disappearing outright, I'm forced to be in a form of "self exile" from my dear friend… her "order" and being the duty minded type of person that I am, it's a struggle to honour her wishes. But the fierce loyalty I have for friends and family… my "Al" is both in my view, the fierce loyalty often clashes with duty.**

 *** Season 3, Episode 10: Korsak recalls the Homicide Unit super gluing Jane's desk drawers shut as a proper welcoming gesture on her first day. Korsak is holding a tube of glue, recommending they repeat the same gesture when anticipating Frankie to be declared the newest member of the team only to discover Detective Cooper was given the position instead.**

 **Also the "file dumping" on Cooper… that always occurred in one military position I held (before Meteorology) and I thought it'd be something the Homicide Unit does to a newbie. But it makes sense to get them up to speed on the current open cases. Given Det. Darren Crowe's attitude- both in the pilot and the novels, makes sense he'd try to dump more on Jane than what's necessary… plus extra.**

 **(Also in that same episode, Dr. Isles says: "The difference between 32 and 33 degrees is enormous." As a military trained meteorologist- that is VERY TRUE).**

 **** Regards to Al, "Lupus Amicitia" for those who may not be aware of who Al is at this point.**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello all dear readers! Please know that I have NOT, CANNOT forget the story and all of you and your natural/understandably expectations! The only way I can describe my current life is as if I'm struggling to juggle while multiple items are being thrown into the "juggling stack" from multiple directions while in the process of trying to keep up everything else. So please bear with potential longer time gaps between updates than what you all have been used to- but I will NOT abandon any of the story! Hopefully I will get my latest chapter updated soon! *Fingers crossed* ...and I can literally cross all 10 of my fingers- yes, thumbs too! When I do "all fingers crossed"… shows how serious (or desperate?) I am!**

 **My trip this past weekend took me to the Dallas Texas region… I even walked around in Highland Park (Angie Harmon's place of upbringing). Despite my "Texas heritage" (parents born and raised), but Cali born and raised primarily in Southwest Mississippi… I definitely had a Jane Rizzoli moment of: "Country mice, meet city mice!" (where she and Angela met Constance Isles in Season 2, Episode 6: "Rebel Without Pause").**

 **I did see a Lamborghini vehicle in person and a Giuseppe Zanotti boutique store- Season 4, Episode 2: "In Over Your Head" and briefly looked around for any transmission or vehicle fluid! But like Jane, I don't wear "… two hundred dollar Zam-bonis!" Likely the most money I spend on shoe wise are my running shoes!**

 **In addition to all that's going on- have written a one shot story titled: "** _ **Broken Hearts, Shared Grief**_ **" in response to the recently premiered episode: "** _ **Misconduct**_ **" of Season 6. I hate it when I my "higher intuition" is proven correct or simply knowing the art of story telling… I will miss the Susie Chang character.**

 **So, "** _ **Broken Hearts, Shared Grief**_ **" is my take on the deeper emotion story wise, set within the "Lupus Amicitia" universe and combined with my own personal stuff going on. Probably among the most darkest (that I can remember) of what I have written- but still held restraint. Sometimes one (especially me- experience speaking wise) shouldn't push specific boundaries.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whoa, just saw the promo for the upcoming episode (Episode 7: "A Bad Seed Grows" premiering on July 28** **th** **… in the U.S. that is. Not sure how television episode premieres go in other countries) regarding the psychopath… Jane's determined and hardened "death glare" gave me chills! Certainly helped my imagination of both Jane struggling to maintain control over Lupine/Vuk whenever the wolf wants to "burst forth!"**

 **Again for the record, I have never visited Boston… so any references neighborhood wise or the wooded parks are strictly my own doing.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli strolled into the squad room carrying the file now containing a copy of the autopsy report and crime lab results of their latest victim: Nina Peyton.

Her husband, Joshua, had been found nearly a week prior in their home bound by duct tape, posed upon the living room sofa with his throat sliced open from ear to ear and stun gun marks just behind one of those ears. Forensic evidence revealed that Nina had been raped in front of him- Joshua was likely forced to watch before being killed. Nina had been missing for at least five days.

Until around 24 hours ago, no trace of Nina could be found. No cell phone or credit/financial activity or ransom was found. Given the state of her body when investigators recovered her, Jane could only hope Mrs. Peyton was killed shortly after her husband. However, Jane's gut felt otherwise…. this brute thrived on inflicting every form of suffering possible onto his victims.

Jane huffed a sigh as she slumped down in her desk chair, rubbing her eyes.

"Still don't have those 2 cases solved yet, Rizzoli?" Crowe's annoying voice invaded the desperate moment of serenity. "Usually they get solved by now."

 _Easy Lupine,_ Jane commanded. _Remember, I get dibs on him first!_

"Not yet," Jane simply replied as she pulled out several other files. "But don't worry, I'll make sure they'll don't become Cold Cases. Hate to keep adding to your workload."

She and the wolf both sensed Crowe's agitation at Jane's response and heard him skulk away towards his desk. Jane smiled at Lupine's laughter. _No,_ she clarified to the wolf, _my dibs is when we physically take action. I doubt Crowe would ever be alert enough for you to "communicate" with him as we do with Maura._

Lupine simply growled, projecting its imaginings within Jane's mind of the wolf's concept of "communication." Jane chuckled as she rubbed her eyes once more. _Yeah, let me know how well you succeed in that. I'll never stand in your way in making an effort to try._

The detective sighed as she started sketching several rough charts, along with a timeline, hoping additional similarities and connections with these two cases would present themselves, and not just making a simpler picture for Jane's exhausted mind to comprehend.

The human and wolf were in a very tense, turbulent point in their lives. Even their friendship with Dr. Isles was becoming uneasy and a distance was forming between them. Ever since that fateful evening at _**Westgate Park**_ where the wolf nearly lost all restraint in wrestling with its Human Friend, the animal, along with Jane never fully trusted themselves in trying to manage their tempers around Maura. Because of the M.E. and the detective's individual increased workloads, they no longer went for their customary runs in the parks. _Until these major cases are resolved_ , Jane would always reason with the wolf. Thankfully Lupine respected the detective's boundaries of duty. However, the underlying tension and frustration brewing into anger was eroding Jane's sense of sanity, not just leading her to mere exhaustion. To make matters worse, both human and animal instinctively felt these two cases were only the beginning.

The ringing of both Jane's and Korsak's desk phones startled the detective out her musings. Snatching up her phone's handset without looking up from her sketches, Jane gruffed out her trademark greeting: "Rizzoli."

She half-listened to the voice on her line as she tried to follow her partner's end of his own phone call. Catching the final important details of her own, Jane shifted her grip. "Okay, we'll be right there."

Korsak hung up his phone several moments after Jane. "They called you too, regarding a victim near the Back Bay?" she asked him.

Vince nodded as he arose from his chair, plucking up his tweed coat as Jane gathered up her necessary items.

* * *

The neighborhood in this portion of Back Bay was certainly not for the average gentry. Detective Korsak parked their sedan as close as possible.

Jane shoved her door shut as she withdrew a set of disposable gloves from a small pouch on her belt. "Looks like somebody's investment was not a bust," she remarked as she and Korsak displayed their badges to the uniformed officer maintaining the entry/exit log to the crime scene.

"Has the medical examiner arrived yet?" Vince inquired as the officer lifted the tape for them to duck under.

"Not yet."

At the house's main entry, the detectives pulled on disposable shoe covers to prevent any potential contamination or destruction of any potential physical forensic evidence. "What's up with wondering if the medical examiner has arrived yet?" Jane asked her partner.

"Dr. Isles prefers the room containing the body to remain undisturbed as possible until her arrival." Noticing the annoyed expression on Jane's face, Vince gently held up a hand. "It's not any kind of turf fighting. Believe it or not, the chief medical examiner, Dr. Isles especially, is highly skilled and certified in processing a crime scene.

"I've actually seen her uncover key forensic evidence that some CSRU techs have missed," Korsak added. "So, I speak from experience instead of merely following the whims of someone with higher education and position."

Jane simply shrugged, conceding to her partner's point as she fought down her internal frustration, along with Lupine's equal, if not greater frustration along with anger.

The detective wanted to catch this perp! Every new victim was practically a direct punch to Jane. A harsh slap, declaring failure in her efforts to protect the people of Boston from this sick freak!

The detectives proceeded to the area of the house were the forced entry had occurred. The crime scene techs were finishing up their procedures in recording and processing the forensics. Bending over to view the area of interest more closely, Jane sighed, briefly closing her eyes before reopening them and turning to Korsak. "Same type of MO of the previous two…"

The elder detective grunted his agreement.

"The Surgeon!" Jane ground her teeth, firmly clenching her jaw and began walking towards the primary area of interest in the crime scene. She and Lupine had sensed the M.E.'s arrival some minutes prior and felt a subtle spike in the doctor's carefully guarded emotions. Despite the wolf's and her own uniquely heightened sense of smell, the detective instinctively knew this serial killer had struck once more- despite Dr. Isles' tendency to wait until "the proper and conclusive tests" would yield their results- concretely affirming the hunches made by the detectives.

Jane stripped off her gloves and tossed them into the trash bag set up in the staging area. She also changed out the shoe covers before grabbing another set of gloves. Noticing the familiar blue container, both human and wolf stretched out their senses to see if anyone was in the immediate vicinity. Jane quickly dabbed the smallest dallop within her nostrils. She was not up to dealing with the overwhelming coppery scents that clung in the nearby room anymore than the unspoken implications of her "finally giving in" to the need of Vapo Rub.

Despite the Vic's, the scents only intensified as Jane approached the room's threshold. The M.E. was already leaning near the deceased, conducting her initial examination as the assigned technicians efficiently moved about the room snapping photos of evidence.

"Rizzoli," Korsak nudged Jane's elbow with a framed picture he had plucked up from a nearby built-in bookshelf.

Jane sighed as her eyes focused upon the captured moment of the couple. "Edward and Edith Hamilton," she rasped. "Still fairly newlyweds," as she glimpsed the 'Our Honeymoon' themed photo frame over her partner's shoulder with the corresponding year nearly 3 years prior. *

Vince's eyes simply conveyed his understanding for the myriad of emotions the detectives felt surrounding these cases, yet refused to disclose anything verbally between them.

"Detectives," Dr. Isles acknowledged Jane and Korsak's careful approach into the living room where Edward Hamilton's body was bound and posed. The M.E. simply sighed and stepped aside, allowing the detectives to simply take in the gruesome sight.

 _What could I say that would have the detectives seriously consider this is the work of another suspect?_ Jane and Lupine sensed Maura's thoughts nearly racing. _I know for the sake of argument that their instincts are correct, but I personally don't feel comfortable until all of the conclusive tests come back._

"Ah Jane?" Korsak's voice prodded.

"Yeah, Korsak?" Jane focused on where her partner had squatted down near Mr. Hamilton's feet. Her blood ran cold and boiled with anger at the same time. A teacup. Lying on its side with a saucer laying upside down… but likely possessing the same matching pattern on the cup.

"Detectives?" one of the nearby technicians was holding a UV light over a chair positioned directly in front of Edward.

Korsak and Rizzoli slowly approached and viewed the forensic evidence of a sexual assault, likely rape had taken place.

"Are we sure the wife was taken?" Korsak inquired as the technician nodded who motioned towards the opposite end of the room.

"We found a blood trail leading out the backdoor," the tech gestured towards the small droplets along the floor as they carefully stepped along to prevent evidence destruction and contamination. "Based upon the latest standard blood spatter analysis and the lack of drag marks," the technician continued as they approached the door leading into the backyard. "It appears the second victim, Mrs. Hamilton was carried by the assailant."

Vince pulled out his pocket magnifier and examined the door handle. "No prints?"

The technician shook his head. "Either wore gloves or wiped clean, considering the lack of latent prints left by the home's occupants everyday use."

Jane nodded, suddenly sensing a surge of emotion back in the room where Maura was with the deceased.

 _Something is wrong!_ Lupine's own emotions were rising.

 _Is she in danger?_ Jane struggled to maintain a normal disposition while Korsak and the technician continued to discuss the findings and potential indicators.

 _I don't know!_ The wolf practically roared, yearning to take over and pushing Jane internally to go to Maura. _Just go to her! Something has frightened her, at the very least!_

"Ah, Detective Rizzoli?" Dr. Isles' voice timidly called from the room's doorway.

"Yeah Doc, what's up?" Jane softened her face in hopes of conveying comfort to her friend while maintaining as professional a demeanor as possible. The detective could sense that the M.E.'s timid voice was an internal struggle between her professional and personal relationship with the detective.

Maura's mouth opened to speak, but the doctor could only shake her head slightly and gestured behind her. "There's something you have to see," she managed a barely steady voice.

"Okay, sure."

Korsak followed his partner back into the living area. However, Edward Hamilton's body was now moved from the couch and within a body bag on a nearby stretcher. Dr. Isles simply motioned towards the couch back. "We just discovered this… when moving the body."

Korsak gasped as Jane remained rigid where she stood, her eyes hardening more and more each moment. Fastened to the sofa's back cushion between the 2 massive blood stains- precisely dead center, behind where Edward's back had been. Jane's fists began clenching and Lupine's anger continued to rage as they reread the simple, computer printed-paper.

 _Hello Jane,_

 _Yes, yes you strongly prefer the title:_ Detective Rizzoli, _but it's safe_

 _to assume you are not feeling very much of a detective at present._

 _I have left you clues on where Edith has been taken. Are you smart_

 _enough detective to figure it out?_

 _I'm waiting for you._

 _-Dr. Hoyt_

Maura noticed the subtle shifting within Jane's eyes before the female detective suddenly stormed out of the room for the main door.

"Jane?" Korsak stumbled, trying to catch up with his partner. "Rizzoli?"

He called out Jane's once more as he made it outside, noticing the uniformed officer guarding the crime scene tape perimeter picking himself up off the ground.

"Sanchez," Vince helped the officer to his feet, "what happened?"

"I dunno," Officer Sanchez ran a hand over his buzz cut head. "Something knocked me down from behind, but didn't see anything by the time I rolled over to see."

Korsak quickly took in his surroundings, finding no sign of Jane anywhere. Their sedan was still remaining where he had parked it earlier.

"Detective Korsak?" The medical examiner's voice intruded Vince's racing thoughts on how to proceed next regarding his partner. "Detective, where did Detective Rizzoli go?"

Maura had already sensed Jane's presence steadily decrease, but was uncertain how exactly she and Vuk would proceed due to this latest aspect of the Surgeon Cases. All she had felt from her human/wolf friend was extreme anger and rage.

Korsak simply shook his head. "Looks like this serial has just gotten personal," he simply told Maura.

* * *

 *** My two brothers still acted like newlyweds after 3 years of being married to their respected spouses.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this, am on another weekend trip in Texas again and "Cactolith" was on vacation this past week. Plus Summer classes- 90% online… why did I think that was a good idea?**

 **Picture change- courtesy of Google Images. No, it's not Sasha Alexander to my knowledge… but it's the only thing I could find that would work resembling a Maura Isles with a black wolf. Computer graphics and photoshop are not in any of my skills or talents… so, no fan art of Rizzoli and Isles and a black wolf.**

* * *

The midnight black wolf kept her nose to the ground as it struggled to run along at its anxious, hurried pace.

Jane had followed the Surgeon's scent, which was mingled with Edith Hamilton's, from the crime scene until they had suddenly disappeared within the fuel vapors and sickening metallic compounds of the vehicles on the road. Nevertheless, the detective continued to run until reaching the nearest wooded, non-populated area and finally permitted Lupine to take over.

 _Surely there has to be something!_ Jane's frustration matched the wolf's. _Anything!_ The human scoured her mind for any possible detail of where the Surgeon would likely have gone with Edith's body. _Where ARE you, Hoyt?!_ Human and Wolf both roared out as the animal climbed another hill.

* * *

Dr. Isles exited the elevator for the Homicide Unit's squad room. She had only been in this area a few times since Jane's assignment; however, she remembered which desk was assigned to Detective Rizzoli.

However, the said desk was obviously empty, yet Korsak was present at his, nearly shoulder deep in files and other papers. He nearly toppled over a stack of papers when the M.E. gently spoke his name. "I'm sorry, Detective." Maura graciously held up a hand. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Vince simply waved a hand. "Whadda ya got, Doctor?"

Dr. Isles opened the folder in her other hand and withdrew the stapled pages. "Based upon the autopsy, Edward Hamilton was killed in the exact same manner as Joshua Peyton. The exact, precise cut on the throat is identical in both victims."

Korsak looked up at the M.E. over the rim of his reading glasses. "So it's the Surgeon?" His tone came out more as a statement than a question.

Maura nodded. "The conclusions definitely reflect that it's the same perpetrator." She looked at the empty desk and then glanced at her watch. "Any update on Detective Rizzoli?"

Korsak huffed a sigh as he tossed the autopsy report on his desk and removed his glasses, rubbing his face. "When I finally got through to her cell phone, Jane simply stated that she needed to chase down a lead from the crime scene. And this morning, I learn she's called in sick."

The doctor furrowed her eyebrows and jumped slightly as Detective Crowe passed by, intentionally invading the M.E.'s personal space. *

"The Surgeon cases getting too much for the 'Princess'?"

"Crowe!" Korsak snarled and the detective simply shrugged as he sauntered over to the elevators.

"Oh doctor?" Crowe called from the doorway of the squad room. "You free tonight?"

Maura heard a sharp intake of air by Korsak, no doubt trying to restrain himself from reacting to Crowe's words and underlying insinuations. She simply regarded the younger detective, smoothly crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry, Detective Crowe. I'm afraid my standards of dating would not be agreeable to yours."

"But-" Crowe began.

"Please," Maura's firm voice took on a deliberate and careful tone, which accompanied a mysteriously strict form. "The worst thing anyone could do is trying to convince me to _lower_ my standards."

The sudden ringing of Korsak's desk phone broke any tension and Maura diverted her entire attention to the older detective's conversation. Paying closer attention to the undertones in Korsak's voice, something extremely urgent was taking place.

"All right, thanks." Vince hung up the phone and rose from the desk chair. "You'll wanna grab your gear, Dr. Isles. A body's been found near Westgate Park…. it could very likely be Edith Hamilton."

* * *

 _ **Westgate Park**_

Dr. Isles and Korsak approached the crime scene tape and displayed their credentials to the entry control officer. "Who found the body?" Maura inquired of the first responding detective.

The detective only shrugged as he led the M.E. and Vince further into the tree line. "We still don't know. Dispatch couldn't get the caller to reveal their name, nor did the caller id show the caller's number."

Vince seemed to study Maura's face momentarily, but quickly looked away and pulled out his cell phone. Several moments later, Korsak huffed a frustrated sigh as he practically punched the end call button. "Still no answer from Rizzoli," he remarked simply. "Going straight to voicemail."

"You didn't leave a message?" Dr. Isles simply asked. "It could be that she's just switched off her phone. She may be sleeping, which is the best thing to do when feeling ill and shutting off the phone is the best guarantee to be as undisturbed as possible."

"I've already left four!" Korsak's voice rose with frustration.

The doctor simply nodded as they stepped over the remains of a fallen tree trunk. "I imagine the stress of all of these cases are taking some form of a toll on her. Plus being a new addition to the Homicide Unit, I believe Detective Rizzoli is also trying to establish her credibility."

Maura exhaled deeply, deducing the source the senior officer's frustration. They neared the area where the first responding detective's partner and several uniformed officers were standing near the body. "With all due respect Detective Korsak, despite women being more readily accepted in formerly male oriented career roles, there is still the underlying sense of resentment."

She quickly held up a hand to silence any form of protest. "Granted, it is a form of stereotype." Dr. Isles conveyed as gentle and even tone as possible. "But there are several individuals who convey that type of resentment in practically every unit of the police department, my career field is included."

"Crowe," came the automatic response.

Maura nodded. "That would be the most obvious candidate of this subject."

Dr. Isles immediately approached the body as they neared the crime scene. She quickly, efficiently proceeded with her external examination of the victim. She drew out several syringes and began extracting various fluid samples and inserted another syringe-based needle with an attached thermometer.

"Vitreous Potassium," the M.E. held up the syringe to the daylight. "Based upon the density's appearance and," she checked the thermometer, "liver temp; approximate time of death could be 12-15 hours ago. However, that's just speculation." Maura slowly arose and motioned for the two technicians to approach. "I should have more definite answers once the necessary…"

The doctor's voice trailed off as she noticed the subtle indicators in the nearby terrain. Efforts were made to conceal its presence, yet Maura truly knew it had been here already. " _Vuk_ ," she muttered aloud and within her mind as she suddenly felt the very familiar presence nearby.

"Doctor Isles?" Det. Korsak gently touched Maura's arm. "Are you okay? You kinda zoned out there while you were speaking."

"Ah yes," Maura quickly recovered her professional demeanor. "I'm sorry, Detective Korsak."

"You might want to see this," Vince nodded behind him. "Apparently this Surgeon… Hoyt is taunting Jane again."

They slowly approached it as a technician gently placed a yellow evidence marker near the torn, wrinkled computer printed-paper.

 _Here we are again, Jane._

 _You're obviously too late._

 _Looks as if I'll have to keep hunting for my_

 _next operations as you keep trying to hunt me._

 _-Dr. Hoyt_

The M.E. swallowed hard as she studied the note and surrounding terrain. Her thoughts sensed a "slight nudge" and felt the increased presence along with familiar anger and rage. Glancing in one direction, Maura glimpsed a slight movement at the peak of a nearby hill.

"No tracks," Korsak noted as he was squatted down near the note. "But it's torn, different from the note found behind Edward Hamilton."

Returning her attention to the note, Maura noticed the torn patterns. It was consistent with tears caused by both teeth and claws of an animal. She also studied the surrounding ground intensely. No tracks or scrapes in the soil and all of the leaves appeared to have remained in their own original places after falling from the trees. However, the doctor could not escape the feeling of this NOT being the original position the Surgeon had left the note.

"Wonder if perhaps he left in a hurry, dropping the note before he could place it where he wanted?" Maura thought out loud.

"Maybe," Korsak acknowledged before following after the other detectives and uniforms.

Maura turned back towards the hill where she had seen the movement earlier. Though she felt some distance between her and its presence, it was still here. _Vuk,_ Maura called out with her mind. _Vuk, I sense your presence. You have already been here, haven't you?_

The only response was a wave of frustration-induced anger, but the wolf remained. Despite the instinctive feeling, Maura decided to ask. _Vuk, are you going to run away?_

An unintelligible whimper responded.

 _Vuk, please stay. I'll remain after everything is completed here._

Uncertainty and fear, triggering memories of their last encounter at that very park.

 _Vuk… Jane, I'm not afraid or worried of that. But I am worried about you… both of you. You at least need someone to speak with..._ Maura sighed, rubbing a temple as she supervised the newly arrived team of technicians who were transferring Edith Hamilton's remains into a body bag.

 _Not to sound boastful,_ Maura added, _but who else would either of you trust enough to talk to?_

An automatic growl resounded in the doctor's thoughts, yet Maura smiled slightly as she felt the conflicting emotions within the growling sounds. Obviously Vuk was trying to remain serious while Jane was nervously chuckling- likely to relieve tension.

* * *

"Vuk?" Maura called out softly as she approached a small dense cluster of evergreen trees. This area was where she felt the wolf's presence the most ever since she first detected her friend. "Vuk… Jane, I'm alone. Please don't be afraid… and I've already forgiven you both the moment it happened."

An apprehensive moan responded and Maura could just barely hear the sounds of paws shuffling through the brush.

"Vuk, please!" The scientist implored after several long minutes of no visible appearance. "I've missed you… both of you. It's not because of what you both are beating yourselves up over, but since you've been around Edith Hamilton, I need to ensure adequacy of all forensic evidence that's discovered."

A deep, regretful growl replied, but no additional sounds were heard.

Maura huffed a sigh and laid the long coat she had been carrying on the ground as she likewise lowered herself to the ground. Thankfully she wore a pants outfit instead of her usual skirts and dresses, so it was easier to assume an ideal yoga sitting position.

 _I'm not leaving_ , Maura kept in her thoughts, projecting towards the wolf. _At least until you leave… would be ridiculous to remain here if neither of you were here…_

A frustrated, snorting growl suddenly along with rustling noises accompanying the soft patters of paws approaching her direction. _Doesn't your mind ever get tired?_

Maura found herself smiling at the projected question, which sounded more of Jane's form of thinking than Vuk's. The wolf's feelings were of simply annoyance and exhaustion now more than anger. Jane, too, was exhausted and at present the doctor could sense both natures were at a stalemate with each other.

The slump in the midnight furred wolf's features as it emerged into Maura's field of vision solidified her hypothesis. Vuk's eyes barely met hers as it gradually walked up to her. "Oh Vuk," Maura breathed out as the wolf simply slumped down on the ground near her.

The wolf only sighed as Maura gently ran her fingers through the thick fur. The dark eyes closed and Vuk heaved another massive sigh.

"It's okay, Vuk." Maura continued to stroke the animal's fur before moving closer in order to reach the ears. Vuk moaned as the human's fingers began stroking and scratching the area behind its ears and along their base.

 _You keep that up and both of us will be asleep, not just Jane!_

 _No, it'll be Lupine first!_

The doctor released a hearty laugh as she felt the banter in her mind. Despite the break in tension, she could still feel the underlying feelings remaining unresolved between Jane and the wolf. Despite that, this moment of serenity was being savored intensely. However, Vuk and Jane were competing on who was savoring it the most even though neither of them would admit it to each other, let alone to Maura.

The minute rumblings and growls in Vuk's throat caused Dr. Isles to smile even more. Before she discovered the "human aspect" of her wolf friend not so long ago, the scientist had often wondered why Vuk would rumble and growl slightly whenever they hung out. Now that Jane was as much as a part of the wolf as Vuk was a part of Jane, Maura finally had her answer. No doubt Vuk and Jane were still debating or bantering at present. If she were to choose, Maura would likely lean towards bantering given how Vuk's eyes continued to remain closed and its body ever continually relaxing beneath her fingers.

"It would not all be that bad if you- either of you took a nap." Maura shifted in her sitting position. "I recall, you in particular Vuk, would nap on occasion as I would engage in meditative sessions." **

The wolf moaned and shifted her head slightly, but the eyes stayed closed. Additional rumblings sounded, which suddenly stopped when the doctor's fingers gently rubbed the furry throat. The wolf's eyes quickly opened and turned its face to regard Maura.

"Seriously, Vuk," Maura's eyes conveyed her serious disposition. "Take some time to rest… you too, Jane. Despite the appearances you have given everyone else, both of you could use a mental break."

The wolf somewhat rolled its eyes, reminiscent of Jane's trademark of simultaneously rolling and crossing her eyes. *** Vuk rasped another sound, accompanied by the feeling of conceding the doctor's reasoning and finally closing its eyes once more.

"Seriously, Jane," Maura quickly spoke before the "ripple/vapor effect" would likely begin. "You rest as well. I plan to engage in a meditation and give myself a break."

The sigh was heard more in her thoughts than audibly. _So, your brain does get tired_ , Jane's thoughts remarked.

Maura smiled as she stroked the fur along the wolf's spine. _Actually, we subconsciously give our minds a break throughout our awake cycles. But it's good to consciously take the time and give the mind a break during the day. In fact a recent study…_

A growl sounded within the scientist's thoughts. _This isn't very restful, you two!_ Lupine grumbled. _Jane's mind doesn't get tired either! In fact, I highly doubt anyone can get her to quiet her mind… and I can't quiet mine while hers is active!_

Maura could only giggle to herself as Jane struggled to both laugh and scold the wolf. Brief flashes of a mysterious looking, older woman with brownish-blonde hair and dark brown eyes appeared in Maura's mind. Instinctively, the doctor believed this person to be the person Jane and Vuk referred to as Al, which they still refused to speak of in any casual depth. Another brief flash of the older woman showed her sitting cross-legged with her hands and fingers positioned in a familiar yoga meditation pose. But just as that image had appeared, Human and Wolf regained control of their thoughts and it disappeared. Both of them often felt a repressed anger while repressing the memories of this Al person, however this anger was over unanswered questions and peculiar type of mystery both natures despised… much like Dr. Isles despised not being able to form a valid hypothesis for any questions she encountered.****

 _Okay, okay!_ Jane interjected suddenly. _Last time I checked, both napping and meditating require silence… something called "quiet" as in lack of sound?_

The wolf simply grunted its confirmation and Maura shifted into a more relaxed yoga sitting position. She took several deep breaths before concentrating on emptying her mind with the appropriate breathing techniques. However, instead of having her hands and fingers positioned in their normal places, one of Maura's hands remained on Vuk and continually stroked the wolf's fur.

* * *

 *** During the pilot episode, Detective Crowe walks behind Maura and Jane while looking over the photos of Gail Yeager on the computer at Jane's desk. To me, he stands WAY TOO CLOSE in their personal space… likely jealous over the girls' talents in investigation since he is never shown to contribute in any case…. not just the pilot episode but also the few episodes following.**

 **** Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia" where Maura recalls the wolf napping while engaging in her meditations while taking cover behind an ambulance as police are trying to find a certain "missing" police officer who took off after a fleeing suspect after a massive police vehicle pile up!**

 ***** Nod to Angie Harmon's talent (I call it "subtle comedy") of being able to cross and roll her eyes simultaneously… often used in annoyance, but also when being "worn down" and eventually giving in to concede to a point. In Season 5, Episode 13 where Maura is having Jane re-make her "bucket list," Jane rolls/crosses her eyes when she gives in. "O-kaay!" Jane relents in gravelly (perhaps growling-ly?) voice. "I'll make a bucket list!" Also briefly seen in Season 5, Episode 15 "Gumshoe" where Jane made the private investigator "…go to (his) room this instant!" and eventually follows him to see the timeline he made of his evidence.**

 ****** Chapter of 7 "Lupus Amicitia" where Jane & Lupine recall their friend Al trying to teach them meditation- "… properly 'quiet the mind' as Al described the ultimate goal in meditation."**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Possibly a useless bridging chapter, but felt like the story needs to be stretched a little more and to establish some "story anchors." Despite slight A/U and how every fan fiction story is unique per every writer's perspective, I personally believe in maintaining "anchor points" established by the TV series at least. So, felt like I needed to establish more regarding Jane and Korsak's partnership.**

* * *

Jane contemplated the notes addressed to her by the Surgeon, this so called "Dr. Hoyt," fastened upon the timeline board and in her own personal copies spread out on her desk. Two more couples had now joined the ranks of the Surgeon's conquests. Jane and Lupine could not escape the feeling of those four deaths being their fault, despite the rationality of lack of leads from forensic evidence or from Lupine's own senses.

In the meantime, between processing the various crime scenes and interviewing family relatives and friends of the victims, Jane scoured any piece of information she could find regarding the name: Hoyt.

 _Hoyt,_ Jane felt it etched into her being, branding her every thought. Whenever the detective was not at the office or in the field on assignment, the Surgeon Cases went home her. Practically the only exercise she got now was when Lupine assisted her in tracking down Hoyt's and the female victims' scents.

 _If only the wolf's sense of smell was admissible in court!_ Jane desperately wished. She was struggling enough to justify some of her "odd techniques" and extreme determination to her colleagues while continuing to wrestle with the wolf's primal instincts. Often these feelings were so intertwined with Jane's own that she occasionally could not discern which feelings were her own and which were the wolf's.

 _Hoyt, Hoyt, Hoyt…_ Jane chanted within her mind as she turned to her computer's keyboard. If the Surgeon truly was a doctor, as he signature on the notes stated, then there had to have been some official licensing and related documentation on file somewhere. _If only we had some fingerprints or any forensics to help with the ID!_

Two doctors popped up with the last name of Hoyt in the various database searches Jane had conducted. Although they were highly respected in their established medical fields, the detective copied down the appropriate information in her notebook. It was quite likely as much a dead end as a long shot, but if the detective structured her query properly, she could possibly find something of use. She pulled up photos of the victims and arranged them on a single page, then selected the print option for several copies. At the very least, Jane could get some fingerprints from these two Dr. Hoyts. Could it possibly be that simple to break these cases? Just by obtaining fingerprints from the photos?

"Hey Rizzoli," Vince Korsak's voice gently intruded Jane's thoughts. "You're in early this morning…" he paused in removing his jacket, "… or did you not leave?"

Jane huffed a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "Oh, I went home. But I my mind didn't." She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I've tried everything I could think of, but I just can't stop thinking about them…" she gestured to the timeline board, "… or _him_."

Korsak nodded his understanding as he rigorously shook the sugar packets for his coffee. "I can't stop either."

His partner sighed once more as she leaned forward. "Does it take awhile… getting used to it? I mean, being unable to stop thinking about the victims, the loss of sleep, and the…" she made air quotations with her fingers, "…the 'obsession' over cases?"

Detective Korsak regarded his partner for a long moment, slight tension building between them. Jane couldn't help but wonder if she only exposed herself to more vulnerability than just offering a simple inquiry. Things between them, surface-wise seemed normal, but ever since the day she ran from the Hamilton place- when she allowed her anger to rage. That, and the "sick day" following. To Jane, sometimes her anger- both individual and collective often felt like an illness. Like a fever that had to burn itself out as one would weather out a hurricane. She and Lupine finding Edith Hamilton's remains was the way they knew to diminish that fever of rage. Thankfully the anonymous phone call had led Detective Korsak and Dr. Isles to the site.

Then there was Maura's insistence of a mental break. She strongly advised both the Human and Wolf to make a more conscious effort to find some time each day to try taking their minds off things, even if just for a few minutes. Some days were better than others, but at least Jane was able to maintain her professional bearing at the crime scenes of the last four victims, despite the ever-increasing taunts of Hoyt's notes left for her.

"I'm not sure if I'll get used to it myself," Korsak finally spoke in a low, yet soft tone. "Getting used to the feelings of disgust and inadequacy and the constant wondering if you coulda done better. I don't know if I should call it a way of life or what, but I think it's best not to get used to it. Every case is important to somebody… even if it's just the victim. I guess, to me, getting used to it means to stop caring. And when a cop quits caring, well that's the most dangerous position to be in."

Jane simply nodded. Awkward silence lapsed between them once again. She wanted to thank him for being candid and open, but then she was conflicted over whether or not he intended his response to be that way. It just as easily could have been meant in the opposite way. A subtle jab for her to "toughen up" and not allow emotion to cloud her mind and get in the way.

"Ah," Jane turned for her notepad and offered it to Korsak. "I did some checking into local doctors who had the last name of Hoyt. I doubt the Surgeon is stupid enough to use his actual name, maybe we could, uh, uncover something. Those Doctor Hoyts may have some type of connection with the victims- The Polocheks and the Peytons- due to Alex and Joshua being physicians."

Vince looked up over his reading glasses. "Sound like grasping at straws to me, but with lack of forensics and all those dead end interviews, what the heck?"

Jane accepted the notepad back from him. "At the very least go get some prints from them while showing them the victim photos. Might want to look into medical schools and see if anyone of interest pops up there, too."

* * *

Detective Rizzoli furiously rubbed the lower part of her face as Vince gently pushed the eager longhaired dog, perched as it was between the center console, back into the back seat of their sedan. Loose fur clouded the entire car. Korsak's "brilliant idea" to turn on the air conditioner/heater fan on high only seemed to make the "fur cloud" worse.

"Gawh," Jane snorted out some dander, "why isn't that mutt naked already? With all the hair in here, you'd think there's at least half a dozen dogs back there! It's like a poultry truck in here, only with dog fur instead of chicken feathers!"

She gently applied the brakes as the upcoming intersection's lights turned yellow. The dog eagerly pushed its way in-between the center console again, bumping Jane's arm. The brunette detective growled and plucked up the squirming canine, thrusting it into Korsak's arms. "Please!" Her voice carried a growling, near dangerous tone. "Hold him before he nudges me again. I could lose control and rear-end somebody! How can you drive with those animals constantly clamoring for your attention?!"

Korsak gently ruffled the dog's ears, releasing another plume of fur. "Don't frighten, Cagney!" Korsak gently scolded.

"Well, at least you go the dirty rat part correct." Jane eased the sedan through the intersection. "Whatever fur he's got left, he's gonna lose it all in the bath!"

"Actually," Vince continued stroking the dog, "it's _Christine_ Cagney."

Jane gruffed out another sigh, blowing out the fur. "Thought you guys didn't believe 'Cagney & Lacey' was a real cop show?"

"Well, then I'd have to come up with my own female names for the girl dogs."

Jane simply rolled/crossed her eyes in annoyance. This was the third dog Korsak insisted on taking into their vehicle while out following up on various leads since the Surgeon cases started. The previous two had kept their distance from Jane, simply content to curl up in the old blanket Vince carried for that specific purpose. Jane surmised that most of the dogs sensed Lupine's presence and kept a safe distance.

However, Cagney was the exact opposite: exuberant to the point of sheer mindless stupidity. _She'd never know what hit her…_ Lupine's thoughts seeped into Jane's mind.

"Shut-up!" Jane's retort came out verbally as she snorted out another tuft of fur.

"You say something?" Vince's attention was divided, between her and the squirmy Cagney.

"Naw," Jane rubbed her nose for added effect. "Just remind me to never visit your place if it's this…" she brushed additional accumulated fur from her jacket, "…is all I've got to expect!" *

"Hey, it's shedding season!" Korsak tried settling Cagney down into his lap only to have the mutt squirm and shake out more fur. "She's getting rid of her Summer coat as her thicker fur grows in for Winter."

Rizzoli blew out an annoyed laugh. "Are you kidding? Really? There's enough fur in here for at least 3 winter coats!"

Korsak chuckled. "Oh no, you're just not used to having a pet animal. Hey, maybe…"

"Forget it!" Jane exclaimed, nearly slamming on the brakes when a car in front of theirs suddenly stopped. "Not only do I not have the time, I have zero interest in having a pet dog!"

 _I already have more than enough fur to deal with already,_ Jane added mentally.

 _And then some,_ Lupine jabbed.

 _Yeah,_ Jane agreed, _we'd end up going even more insane!_ She and the wolf steadfastly refused to even consider the thoughts of them giving into imagining that depraved notion. Especially while trying to track down a murderous psychopath who was practically a ghost.

* * *

Long, slender fingers splayed out along the contrasting white and black piano keys. Jane sighed as she simply caressed them with her fingertips, but not pressing them. She had missed this, the escape she and Lupine often found in the music generated within the antique wood.

 _One must take the time, even if only for a few minutes out of each day, and simply be_. Maura's words came back to both their individual and collective memories.

"Simply be," Jane muttered as she removed a few sheets of her favorite music and positioned them in the center space. Taking a few deep breaths, Jane momentarily closed her eyes and started pressing the first several keys corresponding with the notes she saw in her mind's eye.

The sounds generated within the piano were disjointed and staccato, but quickly transformed into the highlight of the musical piece. Jane's eyes briefly opened and then closed once more. Together with Lupine, their senses combined and allowed themselves to become caught up with the music.

 _To simply be_ , the wolf's thoughts whispered as its emotions matched both Jane's and the music's main tone and rhythm.

The human could only smile in response as her hands continued to play and smoothly transition from the piece displayed in front of her to one of the music pieces committed to memory. Jane's smile grew wider as she felt Lupine's emotions soar; similar to the way they did when the wolf howled. No words could describe these emotions that could only be simply felt between the two of them.

 _Sometimes only the soul can feel where human words fail_. The phrase resonated in both of their minds, but more in Jane's than Lupine's.

 _Perhaps we're to "simply be" in response to articulating these collective feelings?_ The wolf wondered after several long moments as Jane transitioned to another melody.

 _Maybe so_ , Jane briefly opened her eyes to watch her fingers press the keys. _Wish we could find a resolution to our recent differences and achieve the peace we have in this present moment._

Lupine only growled in agreement, its tone matching the current low tones of the music.

Jane's hands suddenly stopped as her eyes snapped open. Both human and wolf sensed it at once. Jane quickly snatched up her gun. She edged towards the living room window, keeping the weapon ready before slowly pulling the curtain aside and looking out. Everything outside appeared normal for a typical Boston night in her neighborhood. A person casually walking along the sidewalk with their dog, completely unaware of an armed detective watching them.

However, the feeling of being watched would not leave either of wolf or human. Jane quickly double checked the window's locks and drew the larger, light blocking curtains shut. She rushed towards the bedroom, conducting a security sweep before proceeding to the window. Her and Lupine's combined search for any indicators of what was causing these feelings yielded nothing. Jane cracked the window open slightly, just enough for the wolf to smell the outside air. She combined her senses with Lupine's and they scoured the outside air.

Only the typical night air greeted them in return. The lingering scents of the neighborhood's trees and the growing flowers and few garden herbs in the neighbors' flowerboxes and balconies. Some trash bins needing emptying from the nearby alley.

There were fairly fresh scents on the fire escape. A mixture of at least 4 individual humans. Most likely it was kids playing and the weird guy who lived in the taller, nearby building who preferred to take a variety of routes to and from his residence. Either that, or he liked to indulge in some superhero or Spiderman fantasy; Jane had actually observed him leaping from his building's roof to hers.

 _Still can't shake it!_ Lupine growled. Jane agreed as she jerked the window shut and locking it. _Could it really be the Surgeon watching us?_

 _You woulda caught his scent!_ Jane protested as she went through the rest of the apartment, double-checking the locks and curtains being drawn.

 _Normally,_ the wolf reluctantly responded, _but what if this Surgeon is able to leave traces of his scent when he wants?_

 _That's impossible!_ Jane jerked the refrigerator door open and looked at the contents. A beer looked extremely appealing, but Jane was not going to chance losing control and her alertness. She grabbed the near empty orange juice carton and drank from it directly. _How can a human being or any warm blooded being be able to NOT leave a trace of their scent behind?_

Lupine internally shrugged. _I don't know how it can be accomplished, but if a person can manage to leave no workable forensic evidence behind at a crime scene, then maybe a perp can somehow eliminate traces of their scent._

 _But we've been able to track the Surgeon from various crime scenes,_ Jane interjected. _Do you think he's simply stringing me along in allowing us to follow him and be led to the bodies?_

Jane slumped forward, bracing her elbows and arms on the countertop as the wolf simply shrugged once more. _C'mon,_ Jane sighed as she shoved the now empty juice carton over the edge for the garbage bin positioned precisely in place. _You're supposed to catch all of those minor details I miss._

 _I DO catch them!_ Lupine growled, _but unlike some cops and detectives, I WON'T invent details and evidence just to make or solve a case!_ **

 _And, I'm not asking you to!_ Jane roared back. _Do you honestly think I'd do something like that or ever resort to it?!_

The wolf rumbled an apology. _No. You wouldn't. It's just this major case has been taking a toll on you. Fatigue and exhaustion can play tricks on the mind._

Jane rolled and slightly crossed her eyes as she brought a hand up, pinching and rubbed the areas between her eyes. " _You're starting to sound a lot like Dr. Isles,_ " her response also came out verbally with her chuckle.

 _Somebody has to listen to her,_ the wolf retorted. _Besides, even if you will not admit it, Maura does give some useful information._

Jane simply moaned as she stood up and huffed a sigh and removed a beer bottle from the fridge. Surely one round tonight would not hurt, and even if Lupine did sleep simultaneously as Jane, the wolf would always awaken to any potential problems and remain on alert if anything did not require Jane's attention.

 _You're sure you're okay to be on watch?_ Jane asked once more, popping the bottle cap. _You're just as exhausted as me._

 _I'll be fine,_ Lupine reassured. _Even if I were to fall asleep, I'd sooner wake up before you if anything disturbs the surrounding peace._

Jane took a long drag from the bottle. _Yeah, even as a kid you always awoke me before everyone in the house did!_

Lupine growled out in laughter as the wolf's memories likewise recalled the family home dynamics. _Plus,_ the wolf responded to Jane's earlier question, _I was able to have a brief rest while you were playing the piano._

 _Yeah, it was rejuvenating._ Jane looked up towards the instrument near the door. Those few memories of Nonna came to her mind. The memory of the elder woman's touch on Jane's younger hands could still be felt… likely due to the wolf's higher sensitivity, even though Lupine did not fully manifest until just over 5 years later.

 _Do you remember Nonna?_ Jane asked the wolf as she slowly approached the piano. _I know we're able to share memories, but my times with her were before I "met" you. But were you "aware" before I was aware of your presence?_

Lupine grunted slightly. _It's more of feelings I suppose. The piano music has always been in my memory as far back as I can recall. But it's difficult to see which memories of your Nonna are truly whose. I've always seen her in your memories and seeing yours could have made my mine._

Jane nodded slightly as she sipped her beer. Running her hand gently across the top, she opened her mind further as her fingers plucked up the small photo frame near the metronome.

 _You do have her dark expressive, soulful eyes._ Lupine gently nudged her human counterpart.

 _Thanks,_ Jane simply sat on the piano bench, continuing to look at her grandmother's photo. _I still miss her. You'd think I would eventually stop missing her after all of these years, but I don't._

 _Perhaps we're never meant to,_ Lupine speculated. _I'll always miss Al._

Jane sighed once more and slowly arose, replacing the photo frame in its usual spot. _But Al didn't die,_ Jane countered, _she just mysteriously vanished… disappeared. Not even the coaches or other people who interacted with her knew anything about where she might've gone._

Lupine growled slightly, its repressed feelings resurfacing to match Jane's. _How can we be sure that she didn't?_

 _Cause we would've read something in the newspaper and everyone else would've likely said something instead of that "wall of silence" they gave me._ Jane responded, smiling briefly at the memories of annoying her Pop in reading the newspaper before he had the chance to.

Images of the newspaper's articles about the Surgeon's recent attacks sprung up in their mind. _Surely you don't mean…_

 _NO!_ Jane shouted at the wolf. _No! Al was a sweet soul! You saw how she gently attended to anyone in pain. And how animals were naturally drawn to her- *** including you. You could feel her love on multiple levels beyond me. Al could_ _NEVER_ _be as brutal as the Surgeon!_

 _But, what if Al is one of his victims? How many murderers have been convicted or executed that have had victims that cops never found?_ Lupine reluctantly theorized.

Jane's fingers tightened around the empty beer bottle. Times like these, she desperately wished she could physically smack the wolf as she would one of her brothers. _You really believe that? With all the self-defense and fitness standards Al achieved and upheld, you truly think she could've been one of his victims? Besides, Al wasn't married and the Surgeon's only gone after married couples._

Lupine rumbled another growl. _Both scenarios are difficult to consider. But even the most prepared person can be caught off guard. Just as serial killers change their MOs or take several years off without killing another victim._

Only glass shattering on the nearby wall responded and the remains of the beer bottle clattered to the floor.

 _So, this Surgeon could've been killing longer than I've been a cop…_

* * *

 *** Season 4 episode 9: "No One Mourns the Wicked" where after saving Korsak from a mother & son team of serial killers, Jane remarks that it's her first time to visit Korsak at his house while they're sitting on the porch with beer and Jane holding a puppy.**

 **** One of my law enforcement instructors' wife was a former chief of forensics and was actually asked by investigating detectives from time to time to "make the DNA evidence fit (their) primary suspect" not caring if it truly matched! Hopefully that particular state and that law enforcement agency has improved!**

 ***** My Al friend is gifted with animals… not just with dogs and horses. Have hand fed wild deer with her and have watched her play with a black panther's cubs/kittens with the Mama Panther sitting nearby!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guess writing is not so different from investigations… sometimes you can know what the outcome is, but getting the connecting pieces to fit is tough. I know I've said this from the beginning, but now- "BUCKLE UP!" Am starting to eye my metaphorical riot gear and bunker… I know your expectations are high and deservedly so. Both "Cactolith" and myself have been preparing ourselves for the emotional roller coaster- plus my treading into area that isn't too deeply in depth in either the novels or the TV show… and to my knowledge, isn't depicted that often in the fan fiction realm. Oh yeah, "Cactolith" thanks for they Hoyt pseudonym.**

 **I've written, rewritten, thrown out and started over from scratch in writing this portion… (Massive sigh) I'm resigned that I'll never be fully satisfied writing wise on this part. Hope it's at least adequate…**

 **Shout out to "Permanent Rose" and their story "All These Moments" Chapter 6 where Jane is explaining her hands to Maura. That brief overview of Hoyt is EXACTLY what I had in mind regarding my views of Jane investigating the Surgeon Cases. Hope none of what I write infringes on your both posted and yet to be posted of your story.**

* * *

"Hey Rizzoli?

Jane barely glanced up from her computer screen. "Yeah, Korsak?"

"The prints we got from those two Doctor Hoyts have come back negative in AFIS." Korsak handed her a file folder. "Also ran checks on all of their relatives. All clean. Only negative history on any of them is the occasional speeding and parking ticket."

Jane huffed a sigh, brushing a stray, unruly lock of hair over her ear and out of her face. "So, technically we're back at square one."

Vince nodded while accepting the file back from his partner. "Yep, unless you've come up with something new."

"Not sure if it's something new or if I'm just spinning my wheels here." Jane hastily sketched a few additional notes in her notebook. "I'm also throwing a wider net in NCIC using the Surgeon's MO and other possible parameters, main one being single victims… just in case he started killing single victims before escalating to married couples."

Korsak came around to Jane's side in order to see her screen. "Find anything of use?"

"Nothing definite," Jane answered, clicking to pull up another computer window. "Am also running checks on medical schools nationwide along with those in and around Boston to see if any unsolved homicides in these areas may match the Surgeon's. Still waiting for those searches to come back."

Vince grunted. "You think prior medical school students… or even current ones could be our killer?"

"Wouldn't be the first time… the Craigslist Killer's cases not too long ago." Jane entered a few more keystrokes. "Plus, if a student was kicked out of medical school it wouldn't be a stretch for that person to hold a grudge or feel like someone owes them some form of recognition."

She pulled up an additional computer window displaying the minimum qualifications for someone to simply enter medical school and then the minimums in order to remain. "I imagine that if we spoke with Dr. Isles regarding her med school experiences, she'd confirm the pressures students feel in meeting study deadlines. She might even remember some fellow students cracking under pressure."

Korsak shrugged. "Definitely wouldn't hurt to check. But… would the Surgeon really be stupid enough to use his own name? That is, if Hoyt truly is his name."

"Again, it wouldn't be the first time," Jane adjusted her computer monitor's angle. "Likely the Surgeon believes he's too smart for police capture and probably gets some of his thrills by having us getting so close and then stalling, investigation wise."

Korsak nodded his understanding and suddenly began sneezing and vigorously rubbing his nose. Noticing the lingering fur on her partner's shirt, Jane smirked. "Still dealing with 'dirty rat's' never-ending Summer coat?"

Blowing out a snort from his nose, Korsak simply mimicked Jane's facial expression. "Christine Cagney!" he emphasized, finally pulling out a handkerchief. "She happened to roll in some dandelions after her bath. Those fuzzy bits always makes me sneeze."

Jane snorted out a laugh. "C'mon, nobody's allergic to dandelions! Practically every kid blows out those fuzzy dandelion seeds."

"Yeah, but they always make me sneeze!" Vince grumbled, wiping his nose one more time before putting the handkerchief away.

"So you mean after all of that effort in bathing that dog, she immediately goes out to roll in the grass?"

Vince's face grew puzzled. "Why is that surprising? The most natural thing in the world for a dog to do after a bath is to roll around in the grass. Heck, they'll even roll in blankets or dirty clothes." *

Jane guffawed as she rubbed her forehead, internally grinning at the memories of Lupine's similar behavior in the wooded parks. ** "Then what's the point of bathing a dog?"

"It's their sense of smell versus ours. What smells good to them may not be agreeable with us and vice versa. So after humans get them clean and smelling good, they need to add something agreeable to them so the human smell isn't too much."

Jane could only shake her head and internally growl at Lupine's laughter. "So, do you bathe the cats that you rescue? I hear they hate water."

Korsak grinned. "Only if they really need it. Believe it or not, some cats don't bathe themselves!" He held up his hands in response to Jane's shocked face. "I swear, it's true! My mother once had a cat that wouldn't bathe herself! A snow white furred cat who liked to climb up and rub around the car's engine for warmth…" *** Korsak shook his head again.

"Really?" Jane could only say.

Korsak raised his hands slightly higher as his smile grew into a small laugh. "I swear, it's true! You'd be surprised at the types of sounds that can come out of a cat's mouth!"

Jane only smiled, shaking her head in disbelief as their phones started ringing. "Rizzoli," Jane answered hers while Korsak plucked up his phone's receiver, "Korsak." The two detectives exchanged glances, already knowing what to expect. The Surgeon had struck again.

* * *

Dr. Isles glanced up from Jason Cordell's body as the two familiar detectives made their way into the living room. Jane maintained a professional demeanor, yet her eyes were subtly hardening in preparation for both the gruesome sight and likely another taunt from the Surgeon. The M.E. had yet to see a note, but as she felt Vuk's emotional preparation, Maura too was bracing herself to the expectation of what was waiting behind Mr. Cordell's back as all of the previous crime scenes had revealed. It was no longer a "guessing method" for Maura given what the previous three respected crime scenes had revealed.

 _We WILL solve this!_ Maura kept in the forefront of her mind in hopes of conveying her assurances for Vuk and Jane. Despite the evidence of human and wolf actually heeding her advice in taking some time and simply be, the doctor could still detect and sense signs of extreme fatigue and differences between the two natures residing within Jane Rizzoli.

"Hello detectives," Maura greeted them in a professional tone. "Initial examination reveals the precise transaction of the jugular and the arteries as all of the previous victims. Extremely precise- at 10 centimeters, consistent with a scalpel. Full rigor hasn't even set in yet, so time of death is within 4-6 hours."

Korsak simply nodded as Jane prowled around the room, pausing when seeing the teacup and saucer on the floor near Jason Cordell's feet. She took a long deep breath before nearing a table beside the bay windows and plucking up a framed photo of Jason Cordell and his wife. "Who found him?" she simply asked.

Vince pulled back a page in his notebook. "Their house cleaner, Maria Gonzalez. She has a set of keys to the place and comes in three days a week to clean the house and occasionally assist in the laundry. She discovered the cracked window resulting from forced entry before discovering the body."

Jane noticed another framed photo of the Hispanic woman with a young boy in what appeared to be a gathering in the backyard seen through the bay windows. _Probably a cookout or a party,_ Jane theorized.

 _She and her son are very good friends with the Cordells_ , Lupine gently nudged Jane. _Maria's very devastated, emotions are nearly overwhelming her._

Detective Rizzoli simply nodded as her partner relayed all of the known information. She studied the face of Mrs. Cordell in the photo, the newest victim in the Surgeon's grasp. With their arriving within 6 hours of Mr. Cordell's death, it was likely that the wife was still alive. Jane desperately hoped they could find her alive instead of being too late as all of the previous victims.

"What about the wife? Is Maria Gonzalez familiar with Mrs. Cordell's routines?" Jane returned to Korsak's side, handing him the framed photo of the couple.

"Ms. Gonzalez states that Melissa is a part time insurance claims adjuster. She works on the days Maria isn't here. So, Maria was initially suspicious when she arrived this morning due to how she always awake and has a fresh pot of coffee for her. Maria says that Melissa always enjoys interacting with her young son, Sergio."

Jane moaned slightly. "Please don't tell me Sergio was here when his mom discovered all this!"

Korsak shook his head. "Thankfully no. Sergio started second grade a few weeks ago when the schools resumed."

"Thank God!" Jane turned to Jason's body. "This is the last thing anybody needs to see, let alone a kid!"

* * *

 _ **5 hours later…**_

Detective Korsak huffed a frustrated sigh as he flung the file folder onto his desk. "Another dead end with Jason Cordell's parents and brother."

Jane shared an identical sigh. "Except for Harvard Medical School, all of the medical schools have come back clean." She furiously brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I'm still trying to get a hold of two medical professors, but from what I've been able to check, everything seems clean."

Vince exhaled loudly and practically stormed off to the nearby coffee maker, pouring himself a cup of who knew how old, so-called, coffee. "People report seeing ghosts, for goodness sake!" His voice spoke from behind gritted teeth as he returned to his desk. "Why hasn't anybody reported _this_ ghost?!"

"Because he isn't," a near breathless voice spoke behind Jane.

"What?!" Jane's voice combined with Korsak's as she nearly toppled her desk chair to meet Dr. Isles who entered the squad room holding a file and a plastic evidence bag containing Hoyt's latest note.

"The crime lab discovered latent prints," Maura managed to regain control of her breath as Jane snatched the file folder from her hand. "Both found…"

"Both on the note and the window frame where forced entry occurred," Jane quickly read before handing the file to Korsak. "Who is it?" she asked turning back to the M.E.

"That's the problem," the doctor bent over the keyboard to Jane's computer and the windows displayed. "The prints came back with two separate names."

Vince came around to Jane's side as they read the separate identities displayed side by side. "So," the older detective bent nearer to the screen, "Charles Warren Hoyt and a Neal Stenson." He looked over to Maura. "Could it be two separate prints that happened to be on top of each other?"

Dr. Isles shook her head and motioned to the file still in his hands. "The crime lab and myself double- and triple- checked the prints to eliminate that possibility. We are definitely dealing with a single person with two separate identities."

"So… who's the real one?" Jane thought out loud. "But is it really our Surgeon? Sounds too neat and easy"

Vince nodded his understanding. "Sounds like he's getting sloppy."

"Or he's continuing to taunt…" Dr. Isles spoke in a low tone, capturing the detectives' attention. She could sense both Vuk and Jane's anger surging and saw the frustration quickly transform into anger in Vince's face.

"So, he's saying we're stupid?" Jane's voice had a dangerous low tone and Maura could see a subtle ripple pass through the detective's eyes.

Maura slowly smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle of the surface of Jane's desk. "I believe so. He perceives that you cannot interpret the so-called clues he's left behind so far. And so, he's pretty much throwing you a stick. Making it easier this time."

"You mean bone," Jane replied.

"What? We haven't discovered any bones at the crime scenes," the doctor appeared confused.

"No," Jane sighed, "the expression is 'throwing you a bone' not a stick."

Maura's facial expression remained puzzled as she considered Jane's explanation. "Why is a bone any different from a stick, I'm not-"

"It's just an expression!" Jane's tone revealed her frustration. "Try not-"

Vince gently intruded their space. "Can we just get back to these two identities?"

"Yes," Maura returned her focus back upon the computer screen. "Charles Hoyt, former Harvard Medical School student, eliminated nearly 5 years ago for undisclosed reasons. Neal Stenson, former member of the U.S. Army. Last assignment was the 618th unit of Fort Stewart, medical care specialist."

"Harvard… again," Jane spoke softly as Korsak returned to his desk. He began typing on his computer and reached for his phone's receiver and started dialing.

"I'm calling some of my military sources on Neal Stenson," he looked up at his partner. "Go back to Harvard. Now that we've got a name, should make the questioning easier. If they hide behind privacy concerns and such, let me know and I'll call in a warrant."

Jane nodded and started gathering up the necessary required items.

"All right if I come along?" Dr. Isles asked her. "I attended Harvard Medical and am very familiar of the institute's manner of conducting their affairs. Perhaps I can help should they be resistant."

"Yeah," Jane exchanged a glance with her partner and Korsak nodded. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

"So…" Jane double-checked over her shoulder before moving into the left lane. "You went to Harvard?"

"Yes, after BCU. I was not only one of the youngest students, but also completed my residency in half the time that most students usually do."

"Really?" Jane could not help her amazement. "Wouldn't others be jealous?"

The M.E.'s eyes grew distant and she took in a deep breath. "Yes, there was some of envy and resentment, faculty and students alike."

The detective hesitantly reached across the center console and laid a gentle grasp upon Maura's shoulder. "It caused a lot of feelings of isolation, didn't it?"

The doctor simply nodded her confirmation. "I didn't notice it very often back then. The studies were so fascinating that they were my sole focus. It wasn't until nearly graduation time that I realized my social discomforts. Since I had so few friends growing up, it's been more difficult to interact in any social structure."

Jane's grasp shifted on her shoulder in a familiar gesture. Maura sighed, reaching up to remove the other woman's hand only to gasp as her fingers tightened around the familiar sensation of fur. Looking at Jane's "hand" in hers as she brought them down upon the console between them, Maura noticed that instead of a human hand, a massive black furred paw was clasped within her fingers. Glancing at Jane's opposite upon the steering wheel, she saw only normal human features along with the detective's face.

"Lupine… Vuk, always sensed isolation and some fear emanating from you during those first few years." Jane's voice, slightly gruffer than normal spoke. "We both felt some of that too." ****

Maura could only smile shyly as her thumb stroked the fur beneath it. The memory of her first seeing the massive black wolf flashed through her mind. "I think it's that friendship with Vuk… and you," Maura suddenly added awkwardly, "that helped me become more comfortable."

 _Did I just overstep a boundary?_ Maura found herself wondering. _I really don't know Jane as well as Vuk, but they're practically the same being. But is it too much to feel the same towards the detective as I feel towards the wolf? What if Jane simply tolerates my presence just because I know about them both?_

Jane's eyes remained focused ahead as she navigated the Boston traffic. "Yeah, Vuk needed a friend then, too."

 _Maybe Jane feels the same way,_ Maura found herself thinking, as Jane's words seemed to confirm her hypothesis. _After all of these cases are over, I need to make a better effort to get to know Jane better, not just as Detective Rizzoli._

"Say…" Jane's voice shook with a bit of hesitation, "after all this… these cases are done, you wanna catch dinner or a drink sometime? Ever since these cases started, I only see you at crime scenes or through Lupine's eyes and memories… that is, if you want a friend?"

Maura's fingers gently tightened around the paw within her hand, causing Jane to look at her suddenly.

"Uh, if you don't want to…"

"No!" Maura quickly spoke up. "No, I do want to. It's just… well, you're right. We hardly know each other that well outside work. As well as I know Vuk, I have to bear in mind that while the wolf is somehow a part of you, she is different than you."

Jane's mouth parted enough in a side smile to reveal the unique teeth. A slight rumbling sounded within Jane's throat eliciting a smile from Maura in return.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Hey," Vince greeted the arrival of his partner and Dr. Isles in the squad room. "Anything useful turn up at Harvard?"

Jane and Dr. Isles laid the few bundles they were carrying on top of Jane's desk. "Plenty," Jane replied as she removed her suit jacket and throwing it into her desk chair. She fished through her bundle briefly and pulled out a few papers and joined Korsak at the updated timeline. "I just might take Dr. Isles out on following up leads more often… we'd definitely get more information that way."

Korsak chuckled, looking towards Jane's desk. Following his line of sight, Jane sarcastically scowled at Maura, who was graciously draping her jacket around the back of the desk chair, smoothing out any ripples and brushing off lint.

"So," Jane turned back to her partner, "what all did you find out about Neal Stenson?"

"Not as much as you would expect," Korsak sighed. "The 618th unit was involved in some sensitive operations in the Middle East, but despite having fingerprints, they wouldn't send a photograph."

"So, basically nothing." Jane and Korsak shared a grim expression.

"So, what's the story about Charles Hoyt?" Vince adjusted his glasses, reaching for the papers in Jane's hand.

"Charles Warren Hoyt," Jane began, "a former Harvard Medical student. Professors believed him to be among the best. They thought he would have a brilliant medical career. Highly regarded by faculty and students alike."

"So, why'd he quit?" Korsak asked.

His partner and Dr. Isles exchanged some uneasy looks. "Uh, Hoyt didn't quit…" Jane replied. She pulled out a few additional pages from the bundle Maura had brought in. "He was involuntarily expelled," she looked at the next page, "for 'Indecent handling of a human body.' It was witnessed by both a professor and a teacher's aid."

"Indecent handling?" Korsak echoed, not entirely grasping the full meaning.

"Umm…" Jane started.

"He was caught masturbating while touching a human cadaver in a sexual manner." Dr. Isles spoke up in a completely normal, professional tone.

Complete and utter silence could be heard in the entire squad room as other detectives looked in their area. Detectives Rizzoli and Korsak stared awkwardly at their colleague.

"What's wrong?" Maura inquired, genuinely perplexed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Korsak simply shook his head and waved his hands. "Never mind." He cleared his throat louder than necessary and turned to Jane. "So… does Harvard have any photos of their former student, Charles Hoyt?"

Maura withdrew a small annual. "Harvard Medical usually has photos of each class taken. They lent us this one," she pulled the front cover back over to double-check the year. "This would've been during Hoyt's second year." She quickly turned through the pages. "Here it is."

Korsak accepted the book from the doctor and he and Jane focused on the small wallet-size photo. "Not very clear, but at least we can finally put a face to this Surgeon," Jane said in a low tone.

Korsak motioned for a nearby uniform and handed him the annual. "See if you can get this person's picture enlarged and print several copies."

The officer nodded and walked off as Jane took a seat at her desk, pulling up the DMV database. "Oh, check this out. Charles Hoyt, Neal Stenson… same address on their driver's license…. expired for nearly 3 years on both. Same face."

Vince studied the blown up driver's license photos. "Definitely the same person, doubt they're clones."

"Actually human cloning is…" Maura started only to have Jane give her an unusual stare. "No, extremely high unlikely he had a human clone."

Jane simply nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Has either alias applied for a new license or at least a state issued ID?" Vince inquired and Jane typed in some additional keystrokes.

"No, neither of them have." Jane added a few additional searches. "I'll try searching for additional state revenue records."

"What are the last known addresses on those driver's licenses?" Korsak pulled out his notebook. "I'll go check them out while you run down those records."

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed, reaching for her jacket. "You're not going without me?"

"Jane," Korsak gently imparted, "I highly doubt he's still there. He wouldn't simply give us his prints, allowing us to discover all this and just be sitting there waiting for us to arrive to arrest him."

"It could be that simple!" Jane shot back. "Neither of us should go alone, you know that favorite term called 'back-up?'"

"You went to Harvard," Korsak countered.

"That's because you sent me there," Jane replied, "and I did have back-up." She jerked her head in Maura's direction, who had taken a seat at the nearby conference table.

"Jane," Vince's tone had a firm finality, "this address is in an old section of town. The building could very likely be abandoned, if not destroyed. I promise, if there's anything I'll call you."

Jane noticed some movement in the corner of her eye. Detective Crowe and his partner entered the squad room. Other nearby detectives and uniformed officers were trying to make every effort to not be too obvious to appear watching the exchange between them. She swallowed hard and averted her eyes, knowing any credibility she might have had was continuing to head down the drain.

Taking a deep breath, the young detective resumed her seat. "Okay Korsak," Jane's neutral voice carried as slight resentful undertone as she kept her focus resolutely on her computer monitor. "Let me know if you find anything."

The older detective's mouth opened momentarily, only to stop and he walked out of the squad room without another word. "Oh princess," Crowe's voice suddenly spoke up, "you better go back up your partner!"

"CROWE!" Lt. Marquette's voice suddenly called from his office. "I'm still waiting for your results from the crime lab!"

Maura watched the other detective and his partner walk towards the Lieutenant's office and slowly arose and approached Jane's desk. Vuk's anger was surging to a high level and Maura could see a slight tremor in Jane's hands. No doubt the detective too was struggling to control her own anger and frustration. "Detective…"

"It's all right, Doctor." Jane's voice carried no hint of any personal familiarity. "Thank you for all of your help at Harvard Medical. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Uh, Jane…" Maura began again.

"I'm _fine_ , Dr. Isles." Dark, hardened eyes met hers, almost daring Maura to keep speaking. "Thanks again for everything."

Making her best effort to conceal any hurt feelings, Maura simply nodded, reaching out slightly, only to stop. If she tried touching the detective, it would most likely be rejected, being more of an annoyance than of a comfort. The feelings she sensed from Vuk stirring within also confirmed this suspicion. "Let me know if you need anything," she said quietly and walked out of the squad room.

Jane sighed, pinching the area between her eyes as she listened to the fading sounds of Maura's heels. She should not have done that, even if Lupine agreed with her. She had to remain strong and not appear to require comfort in front of everyone else. Neither she nor Lupine was in the mood for comfort anyway.

 _You seriously think Korsak would call you if anything turns up?_ the wolf growled.

 _Hell no! Why are you asking such an obvious, stupid question?!_ Jane snorted out a breath as she furiously entered various searches in the databases of Massachusetts State Revenue.

 _Just checking…_ Lupine nudged sarcastically. _Maura is right, you know. You both need to interact outside a crime scene. Maybe you should take her out tonight…_

 _"Oh shut up!"_ Jane's frustrated retort came out verbally.

"Uh, excuse me Detective?" a slightly timid voice spoke up and Jane noticed the uniform officer was standing near her desk.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh, Detective Korsak asked me to…" he simply held out the annual with several blown up copies of the pictures of Charles Hoyt.

"Oh yeah," she attempted a smile, "thanks officer."

The uniform simply nodded and walked away at a quicker pace.

 _I think he likes you,_ Lupine smirked only to have Jane roll/cross her eyes in annoyance.

 _You're SO lucky I can't smack you!_ Jane growled as she studied the photo within her hand. _This better be our Surgeon!_

She turned back to the monitor and noticed the property tax records had arrived back in her inquiries. _Please…_ Jane half prayed and half demanded, _please let there be something here!_

* * *

 _ **Nearly 1 hour later…**_

Jane shoved the gear column into park before killing the engine. A small farmhouse just outside West Boston, complete with a little red barn on a nearby hill. _All that's missing is the windmill and cows,_ Jane remarked internally.

 _And an outhouse…_ Lupine added in, triggering a scoff from Jane.

 _Give it time… I'm sure your nose will find a substitute!_ Jane slowly approached the barn and removed her sidearm before pulling the heavy door aside, the metal rollers groaning in their equally rusted tracks. She clicked on her small flashlight. The beam shined brightly throughout the empty building. Not even hay was carpeting the barn's floor or even in the loft. In fact, it was far _too neat_ for a barn.

Suddenly, a familiar scent caught both human and wolf's attention when the small breeze shifted in their direction. Jane turned towards the house and began running as the additional scent greeted their senses, along with a surge of terror emitting from within.

* * *

 _ **Boston Police Headquarters**_

Vince walked into the squad room, yawning as he suddenly noticed his partner's empty desk. Glancing about, he saw no trace of Jane anywhere.

"You looking for Detective Princess?" Crowe's annoying voice spoke up.

"It's Detective _Rizzoli_ to you, Crowe!" Korsak snarled as he set the coffee cup carrier on Jane's desk.

"Oh, so you're suddenly a loyal partner now?" Crowe sneered.

"Enough!" Korsak exclaimed, hardening his face. "Have you seen Rizzoli?"

Crowe simply smirked and shook his head.

* * *

Jane swept the upstairs once more before proceeding back down to the ground level. _C'mon Melissa,_ Jane thought. _Where are you?_

Lupine nudged her back towards the kitchen. _Farmhouses were originally built with a root cellar that had access from the kitchen._

 _Yeah, there were cellar doors outside._ Jane entered the kitchen studying the floor intently. _Do you smell Hoyt? Anything to indicate he might be here?_

Lupine stretched her senses to the fullest in sync with Jane's. _Nothing yet, despite the appearances of abandonment, the food in the pantry is confusing things._

Jane slowly opened the nearby door to the pantry, nearly large enough to contain the kitchen in her apartment. Noticing some worn flooring near the threshold, Jane's nimble fingers discovered a ring handle and heaved the large section of the floor open. From below, various scents wafted up- earthen soil, mold and mildew and… blood.

 _Oh God!_ Jane readied her gun, holding her flashlight alongside the gun's barrel to both steady and reinforce the grip upon the weapon. _Please, don't let it be too late!_

Jane struggled to keep herself calm, thinking back upon her training as she descended the stairs into the dark cellar. _I still don't smell anything of him, only Melissa!_ Lupine urged the detective. _She's growing more fearful, wondering who's coming._

The flashlight beam landed upon an old bed mattress to her left. A pair of human legs suddenly jerked in fear and the flashlight beam revealed Melissa Cordell with her hands bound and duct tape over her mouth.

 _"Melissa!"_ Jane and Lupine both eagerly breathed out and suddenly the flashlight went flying, landing upon the opposite side of the basement casting light in an eerie angle as Jane went sprawling face down upon the floor. A section of a broken two by four board landed alongside her as Jane dazedly rolled herself over, bringing her weapon around only for something to cause it to vanish as Jane heard another distant thump.

Lupine roared out, its strength surging through Jane as she blindly arose up to her feet, lupine instincts taking over only for the wolf to suddenly black out.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter is already in Cactolith's possession, so the next update should be fairly soon! Seriously, wish I could somehow attach a picture of the wadded up papers (I also handwrite the story) and the "electronic" paper wads of all the stuff I rejected computer written wise!**

 *** My current dog does this- after giving her bath with an all-natural dog shampoo and after jumping out of the bathtub; she bypasses me holding open a fresh towel. Preferring to jump in, burrowing under and within my nearby pile of dirty laundry! Rolling around, rubbing against sweaty smelling t-shirts, and whatnot! So, is she trying to get her human's scent back on her fur or trying to reduce the "over powering" scents of the shampoo?**

 **** Chapter Nine of "Lupus Amicitia" where Jane and Lupine go to** _ **Westgate Park**_ **the first time after Jane's injury and hospitalization.**

 ***** My parents literally had a white furred cat (she hated us kids cuz she was "de-throne" from her inside status of 3 years before the first child was born) that LITERALLY wouldn't bathe herself! Yes, she climbed and rubbed around underneath the cars and as a result: oil and grease smudges. I'll NEVER forget the sounds that came out of Woofie's (cat's name) mouth when my mom would go out and bring her in for a bath! Even the two dogs we had got nervous whenever it was "cat bath time."**

 ****** Chapters 2-4 & 6 of "Lupus Amicitia" where Jane/Lupine sense Maura's feelings when first seeing each other and those "friendship growing" times.**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope this isn't too much of a let down to all of you dear readers… (eyeing "riot gear" and "bunker"). Plus, am about to enter into an internship… so hopefully I won't become too busy! (All 10 fingers crossed- which I can truly do!) Just trying to update as much as I can before things are anticipated to get busy once more.**

 **Hope you all are enjoying this reading and cannot thank you all enough for taking the time to read this! Means more than I'll ever be able to express. This is based upon all the flashback images seen in various key episodes of the TV series.**

* * *

Jane's mind felt like it was submerged in near-frozen molasses as she struggled to regain any sense of her surroundings. What struck her? Or who? Only Melissa was in the basement, Lupine had confirmed it! Both of them could smell only Melissa and the lingering traces of Hoyt, but he wasn't here!

 _He IS here!_ Lupine moaned out in her own pain. _I tried… I tried to stop him after he hit you, but he… he struck us again before I could take over! I wish I could see… see what-_

Jane's scream joined Lupine's howl in pain as a burning sensation pierced completely through her left hand. The intensity only decreased slightly as Hoyt's fingers released his grasp on the scalpel's handle that was now fastening her hand to the floor. Something heavy was placed on her right wrist and a burning feeling suddenly traversed through her right palm. Jane's scream was weakened, however the wolf's howl only intensified, causing Jane's body to tremble at Lupine's pain as the burning toxicity of the metal coursed through their beings.

* * *

The scalpel clattered to the morgue's floor after slipping from Dr. Isles' fingers as a sudden warming sensation began surging through her hands. _What's all this?_ The doctor's thoughts raced as she tried to sate the itching within her hands. _I have no known allergies. And these gloves are non-latex, so it cannot be a latex allergy, sensitivity…_

Maura suddenly heard a howling sound, but despite how no auditory sounds could be heard within the morgue, she could only conclude that it must have been from her unique connection with Vuk. Could the wolf somehow be calling out for her?

Stripping her gloves and tossing them into the nearby disposal bin, Dr. Isles grasped the phone's receiver mounted upon the wall and punched in Jane's desk number. "Homicide, Detective Korsak." Vince's voice answered after four rings.

"Detective Korsak, it's Dr. Isles in the morgue."

"Yeah doc, what can I help you with?"

"Is Detective Rizzoli available?"

"No, she isn't." Korsak's voice seeped with frustration. "I've been trying to call her cell phone for the past ten minutes, but I'm not getting an answer."

Another faint howl sounded within Maura's thoughts. Fear began rising within her. "When did she leave?" she managed to keep her voice steady and sounding calm.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Korsak replied. "She wasn't here when I arrived back from checking on those dead end leads from the driver's licenses. Nobody around here seems to know when she left."

The alarm continued to rise within Maura as she started setting her instruments in their proper place. "Okay, Detective Korsak. Let me know when you hear from her."

"Sure thing, bye doc."

The M.E. quickly hung up the phone and began to prepare the body to return to cold storage. Something was wrong. While she didn't feel confident trying to articulate it, Maura knew something serious was going on for Jane and Vuk. Could they have possibly found the Surgeon?

* * *

 _Lupine!_ Jane cried out as the wolf continued to whimper at the metal toxins burning throughout their beings. _Lupine, hang on! We can beat this!_

Jane's fingers involuntarily twitched, only to cause the burning to surge in intensity and Lupine howled out in pain once more. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ Jane cried out. _I'm trying to get us free!_

 _N-No! Stop!_ The wolf cried out. _Don't try to move your hands! It jus- just doesn't hur-hurt me, but… but it'll only injure your hands worse!_

Jane managed to clench her jaw and tried shifting her arms, only to inflict more pain and screams from them both. _I gotta do something!_ She cried out to Lupine. _I can't just lay here and let these poison us and kill you!_

 _Jane,_ the wolf's thoughts carried a feeling neither of them ever felt before. _Jane… you have to be the strong one here._

 _NO!_ Jane cried out, _Lupine, no!_

* * *

Maura quickly exited the elevator before the doors completely parted and crossed the corridor for the Homicide Unit. Detective Korsak was sitting at his desk, holding the phone to his ear. The doctor jumped slightly when the older detective slammed the phone back into its cradle as she neared the desks. "Still no answer from Jane's phone," Korsak struggled to keep the frustration from getting out of control. He looked up at the doctor. "You think this is her way of getting back at me from our disagreement earlier?"

Maura simply shook her head in uncertainty. "I don't believe Detective Rizzoli would resort to that type of behavior. As much as I hate to listen to intestines, I can't help but think something is amiss."

"Did Rizzoli say anything to you before she left? You both are friends."

The M.E. only shook her head once more as she took a seat in Jane's desk chair. "She wasn't very receptive after you had left. I told her to call me if she needed anything before returning to my office."

A fainter howl sounded once again in her mind as she shakily brought a hand up to cradle her forehead, bracing her elbow on the desk. _Vuk, tell me…_ Maura's thoughts attempted to answer, _Vuk, where are you?_

Images of a farm suddenly appeared in her thoughts, and then various roots, but nothing about it made sense.

"Doctor Isles?" Korsak's hand gently grasped her opposite arm. "Are you okay?"

Maura drew in a shaky breath. "I'm not sure. Sudden headache."

"I've got some aspirin in my desk," Vince recommended softly only for Maura to gently wave him away.

"No, thank-you Detective." Maura forced herself to look up as she took in a deep breath, drawing upon her yoga practice. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Just want to make sure Detective Rizzoli is all right."

"Why don't you try calling her?" Korsak suddenly felt inspired. "You two are friends and she'd likely answer you before me…. that is if she'll deliberately ignoring me."

Maura immediately reached for her cell phone, deciding not to inform Korsak that she had already tried calling Jane's cell phone twice. She pressed the end call button when Jane's voicemail started speaking.

"Something's wrong," Korsak ground out. "I've gotta let Marquette know."

As the elder detective left for the Lieutenant's office, Maura settled back in Jane's desk chair and took in a several deep breaths, positioning her hands in her lap. She stretched out her thoughts, pulling up every imagining of Jane and Vuk within her mind. _Vuk,_ Maura kept at the forefront of her mind. _Jane, where are you? Tell me, somehow… where are you?_

Additional images of a farm and roots continued to appear in her mind. _What kind of roots are these?_ Maura wondered as her eyes opened. Noticing the computer monitor screen on darkened standby mode, Maura suddenly leaned forward and began pulling up a search engine only for the State Revenue Database to pop back up.

 _"I'll try searching for additional state revenue records."_ Jane's words returned to the doctor's mind just before the detectives had their disagreement and Korsak checking up on the addresses without Jane.

"State revenue… property taxes…" Maura muttered as she moved the mouse cursor into several key places, recovering Jane's browser history.

"…you sure you can track down a person's position through their cell phone?" Lt. Marquette's voice grew closer to her position.

"Most of them," a smooth, chipper and overall friendly voice answered. "The iPhone is fairly easy to trace through cell tower triangulation and internal GPS. Most people don't even know that their cell phone has a GPS, even if it's not an iPhone. GPS is now the primary method in the transmission of cell phone signals."

Dr. Isles glanced up to see a fairly young, African American man sitting in Korsak's seat and began typing and clicking away at the detective's computer with Lt. Marquette and Vince gathering behind them. "This shouldn't take very long, sir."

Lt. Marquette simply waved a hand. "It's quite all right Officer Frost. It's a hell of an impression one can make for their detective's interview!"

Maura returned her attention to Jane's computer monitor as she began retracing Jane's "steps" through the browser's history.

"Here it is!" Frost's spoke up eagerly. "While it can't pinpoint the exact coordinates, it's giving us the nearest address."

"Oh my God!" Maura exclaimed after Frost read the address aloud. "She found him!"

"What?!" Marquette and Korsak shouted, rushing over to her side.

Maura could only step away as the two men leaned in to read the property taxes record. "He combined both the pseudonym and his real name to hide this," Maura gently spoke as Officer Frost knelt down to pick up several items that had accidently fallen to the floor from Jane's desk, which had fallen due to the men's haste to gather around it. He simply offered them to Maura who accepted them with a quiet thanks as her eyes caught the top paper. "Detective Korsak…"

Dr. Isles simply handed him the paper: hastily hand-written notes in Jane's manner of writing. Both the lieutenant and the detective began issuing commands and calling in various law enforcement divisions. Before leaving the squad room, Maura turned back to the young man they called "Officer Frost."

"Ah, thank you…" the doctor offered out her hand.

"Frost," the young man smiled as he firmly grasped her hand. "Barry Frost."

* * *

The surroundings were becoming clearer to Jane's consciousness as she struggled to keep her connection with Lupine. The wolf was lapsing in and out of consciousness and Jane somehow felt its presence leaving her.

 _Lupine?_ Jane called out desperately. _Lupine, come back!_

 _Jane, stay strong._ She could barely hear the wolf, suddenly feeling what remaining strength being passed onto her and her consciousness becoming more aware of her surroundings. _You've been… a wonderful… Take care of… my Human Friend!_

 _NO! LUPINE?!_ Jane desperately screamed out, her fingers twitched, once more sending tendrils of pain throughout her entire body. But no cries of the wolf responded… no, the wolf couldn't be dead. Jane Rizzoli never gave up on anything in her life and she refused to accept the wolf's decease. _LUPINE!_

"Ja-ane," an eerie voice suddenly spoke near her face as cold fingers began stroking one of her cheeks. "Jane baby, wake up!"

Jane found her eyes opening on their own and blearily beheld the face. Far creepier than any of the few pictures their investigations revealed. He wielded a scalpel with the same ease as one would a pen and his opposite fingers continued downward from her cheek to her neck. "I knew you would find me eventually," Hoyt's fingers slipped just inside her shirt's collar and Jane's body tensed up. "Oh, don't be scared baby! I can't bear to ruin such a lovely neck… not yet. I plan to take my time with you like the others… so, you'll be my very first audience member while I finish what I've started with Melissa."

Jane struggled not to give into the lull of unconsciousness, wanting to escape from Hoyt's leering face, but fearful of what he might do while she was out. _Lupine…_ she cried out, _Lupine!_

Only deathly silence answered.

* * *

Maura felt a sudden emptiness settle in her being as she struggled to keep the flashing lights of the emergency vehicle in view as she followed Korsak and the responding units just outside Boston. The scientist could not escape the unexplainable feeling of what seemed to be something inside her heart leaving, most likely dying. She could not find any adequate hypothesis for how she and Vuk were able to communicate and feel each other's emotions and she was even at a further loss for trying to explain or articulate within herself of what she was feeling now.

She had not heard any additional howls since leaving the station and trying to keep up with the rest of the responding units. Maura could only hope they would arrive in time and Jane would not end up on one of her autopsy tables before she had a chance to really know her friend better.

* * *

Jane resolutely kept her eyes closed as she sensed Hoyt's face hovering inches from hers once more. She welcomed the infernally burning sensations stabbing through her hands now. Tears likewise were burning, begging for release, tears for both no longer feeling Lupine and for the agony of the metal toxicity.

 _Lupine!_ Jane cried out, struggling to keep from clenching her impaled hands. _Lupine! Can you still hear me? Please help me!_

"Janie," Hoyt's eerie voice managed to invade her consciousness. "Jane, baby… wake up!" The scalpel burned her cheek as he brought the blade to her skin, starting to trail downwards to her neck. "Wake up, baby!"

Jane allowed her eyes to partially open; however, kept her gaze unfocused. She also fought to keep the tears at bay. Jane was not going to give this sick excuse of a human being the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Hoyt leaned closer and began to whisper all of his intentions. Jane clamped her jaw tight as she fought down the looming feeling, but it continued to persist. All and every sense of hope was no longer to be found. Jane could only desperately hope and pray for a quick death herself. Lupine was gone! Not a trace of its presence or strong spirit could be felt! Jane had never felt so empty in her life! _I guess this is it…_ Jane resigned as a massive breath left her body. _I'm so sorry, my wolf friend!_ Jane internally wept. _I'm sorry I let my pride dominate everything, not just my job!_

"It's gonna be okay," Hoyt's creepy voice 'assured' Jane. "Shh, shh baby!"

"HEY!" Suddenly two, possibly three explosions suddenly detonated. The blasts deafened all sights and sounds. Afterwards, a strange form of ozone clung to the air.

Struggling to regain her senses, Jane finally realized Hoyt was crumpled upon the basement's floor and her blurred field of vision was filled with her partner- Detective Vince Korsak.

"… what did he do to you, Rizzoli?" Korsak's voice eventually registered into Jane's hearing. Vince quickly jerked off his coat and covered his trembling partner. "I need some help down here!" Korsak shouted over his shoulder towards the cellar doors he had just entered moments earlier.

His eyes softened as he regarded Jane and gently placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I'm not gonna move you. It's okay…."

Jane's realized that tears were flowing from her flooded eyes as her body continued to tremble despite the warmth provided by Korsak's coat. "It hurts!" Jane could no longer restrain all of her pent up agony. She truly could not determine which hurt worse- the loss of Lupine or the sheer physical and mental pain burning throughout her being. What was her life going be like without Lupine, Maura's Vuk?

"It hurts!" Jane repeated, her words somehow becoming a sobbing chant. "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It HURTS!"

Something comforting and very familiar began stroking her face as a bright light began dominating Jane's entire field of vision. Was she dying? Was this possibly Heaven's Light? Did she adequately do enough to earn entry through the Pearly Gates? Jane felt her heart sink as she could not remember the last time she attended Church Mass or at least seen a priest for absolution. Could she still be permitted into Heaven with her current, unresolved sins?

"Jane?" a familiar voice filtered into her mind. "Jane, can you hear me?"

The light drifted to one side and the detective struggled to focus. Tears continued to blur her vision and the slight movement in trying to find her hands opened another floodgate of tears and agony of the intense burning pain. "Jane," the voice spoke again both in urgency and struggles to remain calm. "Jane, try to stay calm. You're safe now, he's already been taken out of here."

Something soft gently came across Jane's eyes and cheeks, effectively wiping the tears away. "Jane," the voice finally registered, "can you see me? Can you hear me?"

There was a near desperate tone in Maura's voice as Jane struggled to respond. "Me-Melissa," her voice croaked out and tried looking towards her left.

Maura laid a comforting hand on Jane's left shoulder where it met her neck.

"Melissa's fine, Jane. She is in the care of paramedics outside and there's several uniformed officers with her. They'll make sure she's kept safe."

Despite the tremors, the doctor could see some relaxation settle into the detective's features. She gently pressed her fingertips against Jane's pulse and quickly assessed the detective's heart rate and respirations. It was erratic, and in conjunction with the tremors, it had Dr. Isles concerned. As a personal friend, Maura knew the last thing Jane wanted was to appear vulnerable in front of her peers. Thankfully Detective Korsak kept everybody else out, permitting only the medics and several officers to remove both Melissa and Hoyt. Maura had borrowed a camera from one of the CSRU units dispatched to the scene and took several photos prior to the medics' arrival to establish initial reference for the crime scene photographs.

"Jane," Maura pulled her bag alongside them. "Jane, I'm going to administer a mild dose of a tranquilizer. It'll help your body to relax and ease the pain."

Jane scarcely acknowledged her words as the M.E. prepared the syringe. The doctor normally would not give this type of injection, but only Maura knew the true reason why for Jane's distant disposition. The rash blending with the blood still oozing from beneath the scalpels was more than enough to indicate the metal's toxicity. The extreme fear and panic in Jane's eyes had to be for Vuk… was it too late for the wolf?

"Detective," the M.E. called over her shoulder towards Korsak. "Has the other ambulance arrived yet?"

Vince exchanged a few words with the officer guarding the exterior entrance to the cellar. "Another 10 to 15 minutes," he relayed, kneeling down beside Jane once more.

Jane's desperate eyes met Maura's. "Maur…" her voice trailed off, the tone and her eyes conveyed what she couldn't verbally. "Pl-Please… w-we trust you, over a str-strange doctor." *

"We?" Korsak repeated, looking up at the doctor puzzled.

Maura removed several items from her bag. "The mild tranquilizer is likely causing some mental confusion." Thankfully it was a form of the truth, even though it was not what Jane meant. The doctor was amazed at how mentally strong the detective could be despite the severe shock and trauma on her body, along with potentially losing the wolf's nature.

"Everything all right, Dr. Isles?" Korsak inquired as Maura's search through her bag took on a near desperate form.

"I barely have enough trauma dressing for one of Jane's hands… but we need something for her to hold in her teeth so she won't accidentally injure her mouth by biting against the pain."

Vince briefly searched his pockets and withdrew a handkerchief.

Nodding her approval, Maura prepared several items. "Fold it length wise twice and then roll it up. Have Jane hold it within her teeth… she'll need to bite down hard as we get her hands free."

The older detective nodded as he quickly began unfolding and refolding per Maura's instructions. "Hold on, Jane. The doc'll get ya free in a flash," he softly tried reassuring his partner.

"Detective Korsak," Maura motioned for him to move so she could have the most access to Jane's right hand. "Once I get this hand free, I'm going to need you to hold pressure to her bandages until the medics arrive."

Vince nodded as he moved out of the way, taking up a position near Jane's head.

"Okay Jane," Maura looked at the detective, recognizing a subtle stupor in her friend's eyes. "I'm going to remove the scalpel from your right hand. Bite down against that when the pain is too much." The doctor motioned to the handkerchief roll clamped in the detective's teeth.

Jane simply blinked her acknowledgement and Maura gently clasped the detective's wrist with one hand as her opposite hand touched the scalpel's handle. The slight movement the M.E. triggered to the embedded metal caused Jane's body to jerk. A muffled cry erupted from her throat.

Korsak placed a gentle restraining hand on his young partner's shoulder. "I know it hurts, Jane." He gently soothed his partner, brushing some hair away from her face. "Try to hold still."

Taking a deep breath, Maura suddenly pulled the scalpel free from the floor. Fresh tears flowed from Jane's eyes as she clamped down upon the handkerchief roll as Maura fought down her own tears at seeing her best friend in such agony.

 _Best friend?_ Maura suddenly realized. _She has always been there for me, and I've never truly felt closer to anyone else before. I guess that makes her my best friend_.

"I'm sorry, Jane!" Maura gently worked the scalpel out of Jane's hand, eliciting sobbing whimpers from the squirming detective. "I'm trying to prevent additional injury while removing this."

Jane's eyes, while cloudy in the drug induced haze, conveyed her understanding as Korsak rubbed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Maura quickly set the scalpel aside on a plastic evidence bag and plucked up the thick gauze she had positioned earlier. Gently placing two separate pieces of gauze on each side of Jane's hand, she began wrapping rolled gauze around it. Glancing up at Korsak, she nodded. "Detective, if you would hold pressure…" the doctor motioned to Jane's bandaged hand.

Voices called out at the cellar doors and Korsak looked up at Dr. Isles. "The medics have arrived."

Jane whimpered. The M.E. noticed the flash of vulnerability in her eyes. "See if you could have at least one medic come in here with a trauma bag."

Vince relayed the doctor's recommendation to the officer as Maura noticed the distraction in Jane's eyes as the detective's attention was on her partner's voice and the voices outside the cellar entrance. Quickly tightening her grasp around Jane's left wrist, Maura firmly pulled Jane's hand free from the floor. A muffled moan came from Jane and she lethargically rolled her head to regard the M.E. Maura could not help a slight grin at Jane's facial expression aimed at her.

"Well, studies have shown that distraction can inflict less pain and even be beneficial as studies on laughter have revealed."

 _Really?_ Jane's eyes spoke to her. Maura could almost hear Jane's voice in her mind. _Really? You actually think about peer reviewed studies and research in high stress situations?_

"It's natural to seek out personal comforts during events of high stress," the doctor softly spoke. "I'm sure you have something similar."

More tears suddenly emerged from Jane's eyes as an expression of near infinite sadness colored her facial features.

 _Oh no_ , Maura realized, _it has to be Vuk! How could I have been so insensitive?!_

Jane's moving of her arms shook Maura out of her thoughts. "Detective Korsak," Dr. Isles spoke up, "let's get Jane to her feet and have her sit over there." She motioned towards the stairs leading up into the house above them.

They gently grasped Jane underneath her shoulders and assisted her onto her feet. Thankfully Jane still had enough lucidity to maintain her balance and walk over to the wooden stairs. Korsak draped his coat around Jane's shoulders, while still, amazingly enough, keeping one hand firmly grasped around her bandage wrapped one. A medic, leaden with a massive blue canvas bag with reflective stripes, approached their position and started unpacking various supplies. Korsak barely acknowledged his arrival as Dr. Isles gently worked the scalpel free from Jane's hand.

Maura stepped away to allow the medic to step in and finish with the detective's hands. She quickly packaged the bloody metal into an evidence bag and retrieved the camera. Maura snapped several photos of Korsak still holding her bandaged right hand as Jane simply held her left hand out as the medic produced the necessary gauze and dressing. The facial expression in Jane's face was utterly heart wrenching. Korsak was struggling not only with his own personal feelings, but also likely on how to approach his partner after this ordeal. **

The medical examiner took additional pictures around the cellar as the paramedic performed a complete emergency medical assessment upon Jane. "I presume you want to walk out of here on your own, detective?"

Jane simply nodded, which easily could have been interpreted as a shrug. Korsak and the medic helped Jane to her feet and stayed on either side of her, but did not visibly support her physically. "Maur…" Jane rasped and the doctor instantly recognized her meaning.

Dr. Isles turned to the medic. "How big is the human presence outside?"

"Only police are between us and the ambulance." The medic hefted the bag over his shoulder. "There is some press, but they're being kept back at the first perimeter crime scene tape."

"Any chance of someone being able to capture a picture with a zooming lens?" Korsak asked with a sharp edge in his voice.

"To my knowledge, no. We were able to park the truck at an angle to block the view of the cellar doors along with loading a patient without being seen." The medic took the lead up the few stairs towards the cellar doors with Vince and Maura following behind Jane.

Thankfully only the medic's partner and several uniformed officers along with Lt. Marquette were present in the immediate vicinity. Jane tried averting her eyes, only to stumble instead. "Easy detective," Maura gently instructed as she eased herself to Jane's side. "The numbing effects I administered can effect your equilibrium."

Jane simply nodded and permitted the medics to assist her into the ambulance and onto the cot. The M.E. also climbed inside and briefed the medic of the injection she administered and assisted in the emergency medical care of her friend.

 *** Chapter 2 reference**

** **My description of the picture Jane pulls out of the file on Korsak's file in Season 1, Episode 8 where Korsak grasps Jane's hands and says that Hoyt didn't break her. "No one can break Jane Rizzoli unless you let them!"**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry if Angela appears far worse than what most consider as normal for the character. But considering how far Jane and her mother have progressed relationship wise in Season 5 and so far in Season 6… and Angela's disposition in the Pilot, I hope it's not too much of a stretch.**

* * *

 _ **Massachusetts General Hospital**_

"Janie…" a voice filtered into Jane's murky, drug exhausted mind. "Jane… …heart, wake up."

The exploding pain in her head intensified as Jane struggled to open her eyes. Her arms felt stiff, heavy and hands feeling extremely numb. The chilled air stabbed her exposed skin, feeling like thousands of needles. Anxiety welled up within her as the voice continued… had it all been a dream? Was she still trapped in the cellar, her hands still stabbed through and fastened to the floor? Was Hoyt still here?

"Janie!" The voice practically shouted, causing Jane to jump bodily. But Jane kept her eyes closed. The room's lighting was overwhelming… just as much as the voice she finally recognized; Angela Rizzoli. "Janie, open your eyes!"

Jane's mouth opened only to find herself unable to speak with a parched dry throat. She struggled to moisten her lips, only to cease in exhaustion. "C'mon, Janie! Open your eyes!"

Something slipped between her lips and Jane realized it was a drinking straw and practically moaned in pleasure as the cold water cascaded down her throat.

"Jane…"

"Dang it, Ma!" Frankie's voice cut off their mother's voice. "Leave Jane alone! They said she'd be out of it for a while. And even if she does wake up, they said she'd also be sensitive to regular lighting because of the concussion!"

"She jumped a moment ago," Angela protested, "Janie's just pretending to be asleep!"

"Ma, just shut up!" Frankie's voice took on a dangerous tone. "You're only…"

Jane's ears heard a thud. "Excuse me," an authoritative voice spoke, "I have to ask for both of you to leave!"

"She's my daughter," Angela protested, "you're not gonna make me leave!"

"Ma'am, you're only adding stress to the patient. Our monitors are registering unhealthy increases in her heart rate. You are only hindering your daughter's recovery."

"I'm not leaving!" Angela retorted. "And if hindering her recovery keeps her from being a police officer, then all the better!"

"Ma, c'mon!" Frankie's voice tried to reason. "Ma, let's go and get something from the cafeteria."

"No! I'm staying here!"

Several footsteps sounded and the authoritative voice spoke again. "Mrs. Rizzoli, you must leave! Now!"

"Ma, don't!"

"Mrs. Rizzoli, this is your final warning to leave on your own. These officers have the authority to remove you."

"I'm her mother! You CANNOT separate family!"

"Mrs. Rizzoli, your daughter is far past the minimum legal age and these police officers protect their own- including protection from family."

"Please, Mrs. Rizzoli." A new voice implored. "I graduated in the same Academy class as Jane. Don't make this any more difficult than it is."

"Let's go, Ma!" Frankie's voice held a rare, final resolution. "No. No, you don't say anything."

"But…" Angela's voice flustered.

"Shut up!"

"Frankie…"

Jane heard her mother and brother's voices fade away in the corridor followed with an audible sigh, matching her feelings exactly. She continued to feel a remaining presence in the room and forced herself to speak. "T-too br-bright!"

"What is it you need?" The authoritative voice asked in a low, very tender voice.

"I-Is too bright," Jane rasped, "th-the light."

"Oh! Of course," the voice replied and the lighting immediately darkened.

Jane finally opened her exhausted leaden eyes and a concerned face was regarding hers. "Wh-What's up?"

The nurse gently smiled as she adjusted the IV line connected to Jane's right arm before moving over to her opposite side and assessing the IV line in her left arm. The detective followed the nurse's line of focus to find her hands. They were heavily bandaged with thick gauze, making Jane's hands appear to be wearing industrial grade oven mitts.

"It's best to keep your hands as still as possible," the nurse responded to Jane's attempts to move them.

"H-How long… surgery?" Jane stuttered out around her dry throat.

The nurse guided a straw of the large water jug into Jane's lips. "It's been nearly 36 hours since the initial operation."

"I-Initial operation?" Jane echoed.

"They did 2 operations back-to-back. One to repair the physical damage and the other was to repair neurological damage." Noticing the confused expression on the detective's face. "Neurological is for both nerve function and the ability to feel."

Jane slightly nodded her understanding. "And not being able to stand the light… and my head feeling like a bomb exploded?"

The nurse gently rubbed Jane's arm comfortably. "You suffered a moderate to severe concussion and required a few stitches to the left and back portion of your scalp due to a deep lacerations… cuts."

Jane's eyes closed, heaving an exhausted sigh as familiar voices started shouting in the hallway. She muttered under her breath and the nurse gently touched her shoulder.

"You need me to send them away again?"

Jane's eyes opened with a sorrowful expression. "I hate to say it, but yes. At the moment, it would be better if they just stayed away. But hell will freeze over before my mother quits hovering!

"I could hear everything earlier…" a few tears seeped from Jane's eyes. "She-She's never ap-approved of my be-being a cop! And yeah, I know she means well, but it's not helping me very much right now."

The nurse nodded. "It's all right, really it is. Sometimes family support is good for a recovery and other times, it isn't."

The shouting voices seemed to inch closer to the room.

"We do have an option and I honestly can determine that you are in a stable mental state to make this request." The nurse pulled out a couple of forms and held them up for Jane to read. "These are official patient request forms to forbid visitors." She pointed to a specific area. "This one section includes family, however it does have the option to permit specific family members should you wish for some to visit."

Jane sighed again as the voices grew nearer. "Are there cops outside my room?"

"Yes, they have been quite the constant presence. I know they'll enforce this policy along with the hospital's security staff." The nurse withdrew a pen. "Given your present status," she nodded towards Jane's 'oven mitt' bandages. "I can call another hospital staff member or even a police officer to witness your verbal requests and your permission for me to sign on your behalf."

Jane studied the forms intently before reluctantly nodding. "I'd feel better if you'd call in another hospital worker," she softly spoke. "I don't wanna cause any more grief for the cops in having to deal with my family. Ma might consider it more of a betrayal if one of them witnessed."

The nurse's eyes conveyed her understanding as she pressed the call button. "Yes, I need another staff member to step in and witness some official paperwork."

A police officer entered the room. "Uh, detective… your family is wanting to come back in, but given the… the 'incident' earlier; figured it was best to check with you first."

Jane returned her attention to the nurse, who simply conveyed her unspoken statement: _It's entirely your decision. I will step in only when necessary and when you want me too._

Jane returned her gaze upon the younger officer. "Uh, please have them leave… leave the hospital completely. I-I can't have them around me ri-right now…"

The nurse gently, but firmly placed a hand upon Jane's arm. "Officer Gentry," she resumed her authoritative tone, yet retained some underlying gentleness. "Please inform Detective Rizzoli's family that it's in everyone's best interest for them to leave the hospital property entirely. The detective requires as much and complete rest as possible and she hasn't been able to get sufficient rest since her arrival."

Another nurse entered the room, briefly increasing the sounds of Angela and Frankie's voices continuing to argue in the corridor.

"Officer…" the original nurse resumed. "For the patient, the detective's, benefit in her recovery, please see the Rizzoli family out of the hospital. If they demand an explanation, say that it's per the hospital's staff order for them to leave."

Officer Gentry nodded and exited the room.

Jane's eyes continued to water as the voices increased in volume for several moments before finally drifting away and out of their hearing. "I-I'm sorry," Jane stammered.

"No," the second nurse spoke up. "No, there's nothing to apologize for. Situations like these happen all the time."

"They really do," the original nurse confirmed in a reassuring voice. "That's why policies such as these…" she held up the papers, "exist for patients. It's a far better alternative than court issued orders."

Jane regarded them with surprise. "Really? Court orders have been involved?"

Both nurses nodded. "These are far better… the patient can rescind these requests far quicker than a court ruling."

Jane sighed and returned her attention to the forms. Nodding to one particular option, she spoke. "Please check option 2… and write Dr. Maura Isles on the line."

The nurse filled in the name. "You know her personal phone number?"

Jane relayed Maura's personal cell phone number. "Also, if Dr. Isles is willing, I want to give her authority to make any medical decisions on my behalf should I not be able too."

The nurse nodded. "Do you want her to be sole executor of your medical decisions? This means your family won't be able to have any say or even be informed of your status."

Jane huffed a sigh and stared at the darkened ceiling. She didn't want to do this, but did she have any other choice? Angela never approved of her career endeavors, but would she ever approve of anything Jane did, even if she married and had kids?

"If I chose Dr. Isles to be the sole decision maker and I later changed my mind to include my family, can that be rescinded as easily as the no visitors thing?" Jane finally asked.

The second nurse nodded. "A few additional forms are required, but essentially yes."

Jane huffed a sigh. "Okay, for now have Dr. Isles be the sole power of attorney and visitor."

The nurses nodded their acknowledgement and completed the forms. "Before I sign on your behalf," the first nurse instructed, "could there possibly be any other individuals that you might permit to visit?"

Jane thought for several long moments. "Uh, my brother Frankie. Frank Rizzoli, Jr; but can that be delayed for a few days? I need a few days to personally regroup… but if Maura could be allowed to visit right away?"

"Of course," the nurse conveyed her understanding and filled in Frankie's name and asked for his phone number. "So, how many days do you want before your brother is authorized to visit?"

"Um, let's go with 3 days."

"Okay, is there anyone else you think might come that you'd want to see?"

Jane took a deep breath, wondering if she should add the other name rolling around in the back of her mind. Would it be pointless?

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles quietly entered the dimly lit hospital room, and noticed Jane was asleep. She set her purse upon the nearby pull out couch and gradually approached the bedside. Briefly studying the monitors, Maura could see the heart rate to be slightly erratic- likely indicating that Jane was intensely dreaming: a nightmare.

Should she try waking her friend? Would that only exacerbate her mental recovery? The doctor's limited research into dreams was in constant disagreement on the benefits vs. detriment on awakening a person from a nightmare.

Jane's eyes suddenly snapped opened, startling Dr. Isles and triggering panic in the detective. "No! Get away from me!" Jane brought her massively bandaged hands up to her face in a protective manner. "Lupine! Lupine, where are you?!"

Maura gently tried to grasp the detective's wrists. "Jane! It's all right, you're safe!"

Jane resisted the M.E.'s touch and the heart monitor started to alarm, registering a dangerously increased rate. "Lupine!" Jane cried out, "Lupine, where are you? No! Come back, please!"

The detective's unfocused eyes darted all over, obviously searching desperately for something. "LUPINE!"

The door burst open with a nurse and orderly who both rushed for the opposite beside. "She's having a panic attack," Maura spoke above Jane's sobbing cries. "She needs to be sedated…" she quickly searched her memory of Jane's medical history and instructed the nurse of the proper medication and dosage.

The nurse quickly left the room as the orderly assisted the M.E. in gently trying to restrain Jane. "No! No, get away from me!" Jane screamed and tried throwing them. "Lu-pine! Vuk, help me!"

The nurse quickly rushed into the room once more with a syringe and quickly injected the nearest IV port. It only took several short moments for the drug to begin working. However, Jane continued to resist the effects before finally starting to settle down and finally relaxing into complete unconsciousness. They looked up at the monitors and Maura sighed massively in relief to see the numbers and rhythm to settle back down into normal parameters.

"Uh, Dr. Isles?" The nurse politely cleared her throat. "Dr. Isles, are you okay?"

Maura looked up to the nurse, momentarily confused before finally realizing the tears leaking from her eyes. "Ah," Maura blinked, attempting to wipe them away with her fingertips. "Ah, it's… it's just," she gratefully accepted the tissue offered by the nurse. "She's, she's my friend… and it-it's so heart wrenching to see her so …" Dr. Isles could only shake her head, unable to finish.

The nurse gently patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Dr. Isles. I understand."

 _No,_ Maura could say within her thoughts. _No, I'm afraid you cannot understand._

The nurse exited the room after completing her assessment on Jane and Maura sank heavily into the bedside chair, allowing the pent up emotions to overwhelm her. _"Vuk, help me!"_ Jane's cry resounded repeatedly in Maura's thoughts.

This was appearing far worse than the scientist estimated. The aching pit in her gastrointestinal system steadily grew worse as the prospect of the wolf persona being completely gone.

 _It must be the most extreme form of vulnerability,_ Maura sighed as she removed the leather notebook from her purse. _With the intense family dynamic and both Jane and Vuk's extremely guarded natures, it's no surprise Jane had a no visitors order put into place._

Dr. Isles turned to a specific section of pages in the notebook and reached for the clipboard at the foot of the hospital bed. Though the bedside chart was a very condensed form of medical documentation compared to the patient's official medical chart that was maintained at the nurse's station, the bedside chart always contained a section of the initial emergency medical admittance and any surgeries and test results.

She studied the recent lab work results even though the most modern equipment within the M.E.'s accessibility revealed nothing out of the ordinary for both blood samples- each drawn from Jane and Vuk. However, this time Maura intensely studied the hospital's results of a Jane's blood work and compared them to the first original results she dictated within the book. Hopefully there could be something… anything to indicate Vuk's absence.

It was not just the extreme vulnerability and "vacancy" in Jane's disposition, the panic attack which had her screaming out for the wolf, but even Maura could sense "a void" herself ever since she followed Detective Korsak to the house where Hoyt had imprisoned Jane along with Melissa Cordell.

Maura sighed as the images of when she first saw Jane literally pinned to the cellar floor invaded her mind. It was very similar to how butterfly collections were displayed.* The strong willed detective trembling and sobbing, as she desperately appeared to be searching for something throughout the room, but it was directed more internally than anything. Despite the very minimal connection with Jane personally, Maura could feel absolutely nothing in her connection with her wolf friend. Nothing in her thoughts and mind as she typically would feel- regardless if she were present with Jane or Vuk.

The doctor took out a few of the lose pages tucked within the rear notebook cover- the copied pages from the crime lab report on the scalpels removed from Jane's hands. The M.E. had ordered a metal composition analysis of them… comparing the results with the list of "toxic metals" she compiled since she started researching into both Jane and Vuk's physiologies. The scientist's mouth opened in a shocked gasp as she noticed a strong correlation from the crime lab analysis and her own research.

 _Oh my…_ Maura pinched the space between her eyes, fighting against the fatigue of inadequate sleep. That, and the sudden surge of emotion within her. _There could not have been a more perfect combination! Almost as if Vuk were equally a target as Jane! Could Hoyt somehow have known of the wolf nature?_

Sudden movement jarred Maura from her thoughts and the doctor looked up to see Jane lightly thrashing in her sleep. A slight, rapid movement could be seen beneath the detective's eyelids and the doctor glanced up to study the heart monitor. Thankfully Jane's heart rate and rhythm patterns remained in normal parameters.

Maura hesitantly reached out to rest her hand upon Jane's arm nearest her. Hopefully Jane will feel her touch as more of a comfort instead of a threat or danger. She felt a slight tension reacting to her hand, but a form of relaxation following a moment later. "You're safe, Jane." Maura gently traced her fingers along Jane's arm. "It's only me, your Human Friend."

The heart rhythm pattern momentarily vanished and quickly resumed. Dr. Isles leaned closer to her friend's side and struggled to open up her a mind as much as she could, searching for any indicators of Vuk's presence. Maura knew Jane could sense her presence, but when the heart monitor briefly lost the rhythm, the scientist hoped it could potentially be an indicator of the wolf.

 _I'm here for you,_ Maura allowed her mind to "speak." _I'm here for you my Wolf Friend. 'Lupus Amicus meus.'" **_ (1)

Maura's eyes opened, returning her gaze to the monitors. There was no pattern for nearly an entire second before resuming a normal sinus cardiac rhythm. "Can you hear me, Vuk?" Maura softly whispered aloud, keeping her eyes steadfast on the monitor screen.

The pattern decreased slightly, but not completely disappearing. Maura gently rubbed Jane's arm as her opposite hand brushed some stray strands of hair from Jane's face.

* * *

"Excuse me," Vince Korsak approached the nurses' station.

"Yes sir," a nurse politely regarded him, "what can I help you with?"

"My partner, Detective Jane Rizzoli, is in this hospital. She was injured on a case we were working and I haven't been able to obtain any information regarding her room number."

The nurse briefly checked the computer monitor nearby and Korsak noticed the subtle facial expressions in her eyes. The nurse looked up to regard him and politely excused herself. Vince watched her go into a more private area behind the station and appeared to be checking a board mounted upon the wall.

The detective huffed a sigh as he settled into a nearby chair, briefly contemplating the flowers in his hand. Would Jane still be receptive to any comfort or even a visit? Vince had an ugly suspicion that all of the "roadblocks" throughout the hospital were the result of Jane not wanting any visitors. He hadn't been permitted to see his partner once Jane was out of surgery and he received a telephone call from the woman claiming to be Jane's mother, Angela Rizzoli. Vince still felt some of ringing in his ears as he recalled the fierce woman's words about how the hospital had not right to throw her and Frankie- a newly sworn in police officer- out of the hospital. Could Jane somehow have put a no visitors order in place?

 _There's so much left unsaid between us_ , Vince sighed once more as he noticed the nurse returning.

"I'm sorry, Detective." The nurse spoke in a genuine, regretful tone. "I'm afraid we don't have a Jane Rizzoli in this area."

"Please," the older detective implored, "I received a telephone call from some family members and they told me that she was in room 486. I happened to notice both a security and Boston PD officer discreetly watching over that room…"

"Detective," the nurse lowered her tone, meeting his eye. "We cannot confirm or deny any information due to recent privacy regulations. I hope you can understand… plus, we've already had to deal with those of the press trying to masquerade as family members and plainclothes law enforcement. So, please do everyone a favor and leave."

"But…" Korsak began only to be silenced by a facial expression.

"Sir, if you're truly a detective then please don't cause your agency any embarrassment and possibly a media spectacle."

Vince huffed a sigh and the nurse motioned for him to lean closer over the counter. "I know you're in the police department and can understand your wanting to see your partner." The nurse quietly whispered. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do for you to see her. Please believe me that I would like to help, but trust me; she truly isn't up to seeing anyone… including her own family. Please go and come back some other time."

Vince could only nod his understanding, struggling to keep his own hurt feelings under control. He simply set the vase of flowers on the counter. "At least your work area will look prettier," the detective tried to smile before walking away. ***

* * *

Her eyes opened, head rising from its slightly bowed position and simply beheld the brewing thunderstorm through the massive bay windows. The answer was coming and whatever the response, she had to prepare herself. The distant lightning was still too far away to light up the room, but she could sense the nervous presence approaching the door way behind her.

The light, discreet footsteps finally stopped and a slight, but unnecessary clearing of the throat sounded behind her. Why couldn't any of them learn that it was completely unnecessary? Were all of them incapable of learning specific aspects of her own nature that made all of those steps irrelevant? Or were they simply following the orders from those she merely submitted too? Those in higher authority knew, but either refused to acknowledge or simply chose to remain ignorant of her true capabilities. She could only mentally sigh and simply deal with their efforts in being as "unobtrusive" as possible.

Sparing the barest of all indicators to turn towards his direction, she finally spoke. "It's the answer, isn't it?"

"I thought you already knew the answer." The bold voice held a small hint of hesitance, actually triggering some admiration from within her. This was the young, "new one" that she was informed of just three days before. He certainly was bold as they claimed, but she could sense no arrogance… yet. Others had truly hid their full nature in the past and only time was going to tell if this young one would be the same.

She simply shrugged the hood of her heavy forest green cloak away from her head as she turned more in his direction and leveling a pointed stare in his direction. He simply swallowed in slight nervousness, but continued to stand his ground and continually to meet her intense eyes and gently brought up his hand bearing the paper. "Then, it's simply a confirmation to you."

She chuckled, surprising them both. _Bold indeed, young one. We'll simply see how long that'll last._

Turning back to the massive bay windows, she focused upon the approaching storm. "What does 'the confirmation' say?"

"Only a limited time has been authorized for the entire trip. We are only authorized to be within the city for three hours."

She took in a deep breath as the lightning flash grew slightly brighter behind her closed eyes. "I am certain their typical addendum has been added."

"Yes," the paper crinkled slightly.

"Feel free to read it."

The paper crinkled again. "But…" his boldness wavered slightly, "am sure you have long ago memorized it."

She smiled slightly as she kept her eyes closed. "Read it," her tone carried the heavy finality. "One must always familiarize themselves with those requirements they have submitted themselves to."

The paper rustled once more. "Their addendum states: 'Highly discouraged to continue in this endeavor. Despite authorization, the most extreme caution and discretionary measures must be adhered to.'"

 _Of course_ , she simply acknowledged in her thoughts.

Silence lapsed between them, only the distant approaching thunder being the sound to be heard.

Her head bowed momentarily before taking in another deep breath.

"They… they also want your confirmation…" his voice more hesitant, likely responding to the subtle sense of intimidation based upon her subtle projection. "Uh, y-your final decision after receiving th-the final con-confirmation."

Inhaling deeply once more, she slowly arose from the floor and turned to regard the young man fully. "My confirmation remains the same as when I submitted the request."

He simply nodded, yet remained. Somehow he could understand that she was not completely finished.

She simply acknowledged him as she slowly approached the massive table where various files and photographs were spread out, her heavy cotton robe rustling with her steps. Her fingers grasped two photographs and brought them closer to her view. Her dark brown eyes tenderly focused upon the near equally dark eyed, raven-haired detective before turning to the photo in her opposite hand and her eyes instantly hardened in anger. She made no attempt to hide it and could sense the young man's anxiety increase in response to the emotion's energy that was emanating from her.

Quickly turning back to him, she quietly spoke. "My decision remains the same as before. Go, and assist the others in preparation."

He simply nodded and quietly left the room.

Turning back to the table, her midnight dark eyes refocused upon the photograph of Charles Warren Hoyt. "Even though you didn't succeed," her whispered voice spoke dangerously, "you messed with a part of my heart…. a heart most, including me, considers long dead."

The crumbled photo of Hoyt tumbled to the floor as lightning suddenly lit up the entire room and the near instantly responding thunderclap. "But it's my fault…" her voice softly spoke, approaching the bay windows once more as large intense rain drops began to pelt the glass. "… and I have to deal with the consequences of it now."

The photo of Detective Jane Rizzoli remaining clasped in her fingers slowly came up to her view. "I'm sorry…" the lightning illuminated the photo's image for a brief moment. "I'm sorry, my friend. Due to my fault, you too have been caught up in those consequences."

A hand emerged from the massive cloak's sleeve and reached towards the metal ball bearing chain adorning her neck. The chain quickly unfastened as her fingers closed around the crystal carved item resembling a wolf's claw trimmed with both yellow and white gold. Lightning caught the varying veins within the crystal as she beheld the item momentarily before closing her hand around it.

Her gaze returned to the photo and focused upon the ginger, honey blonde woman caught in the same frame of the photo of Jane. "It's also time for certain knowledge to be disclosed…" lightning once more illuminated the photo momentarily. "Even if the others don't believe so, they never knew about you... as it should be."

* * *

 *** Based upon Tess Gerritsen's wording in the novel "The Surgeon" describing Jane in Hoyt's clutches.**

 **** Chapter 9 of "Lupus Amicitia" where Maura speaks in Latin- (1) 'My wolf friend'**

 ***** I once worked in a hospital and yes, there truly is a policy under HIPPA (USA's medical regulations) in which patients can have no visitors and hospital personnel are required to deny (basically lie) that a specific person is admitted, not just under their care. Yes, it is HIGHLY BENEFICIAL when press try to work their way in, but it's for the safety of the patient… some people truly need to hide from others, not just the media.**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Some of ya'll may have been waiting for this… hope it's all worth it! Am somewhat struggling on how to progress story wise from here… plus with the internship and other increased work schedule wise, please be prepared for longer time between updates. Trust me, I'm more upset over it than anyone! (growling… which I really do when I'm extremely frustrated).**

 **Also, I have decided to write an epilogue to this and start an "Act III." So, be on the look out for an new upcoming installment!**

* * *

Dr. Isles lessened her pace as the nurse's station approached. "Good morning, Dr. Isles." The on duty resident greeted her hastily scribbling a few additional notations.

"Good morning," Maura double-checked the ID card clipped to his coat. "Dr. Gambina, would you happen to have the chart for Room 486?"

The doctor checked the chart underneath the one he had just opened before consulting a nearby precarious stack. "Ah… yeah, here it is."

Smiling her thanks, Maura found a slightly more secluded area- as secluded as one could hope for in a hospital, to review the latest updates and scheduled procedures for Jane. The detective had designated the M.E. as her medical power of attorney due to Jane's _unique_ physiology. To Maura's knowledge, Jane was the only known werewolf and due to the metal toxins in the scalpels Charles Hoyt stabbed through Jane's hands, Maura knew Jane would require some very specific treatment. But the M.E. was still struggling on how she might justify certain treatments to the rest of the staff if they believed that Jane did not require them.

Ever since Jane's admittance after her rescue from Hoyt by Detective Korsak nearly 3 days prior, Jane had been kept under heavy sedation to manage the panic attacks and to ward off any potential discovery of the wolf… that is should Lupine or Vuk still exist.

Maura sighed sadly as she allowed the prospect reign in her thoughts for a few moments. Vuk, her sweet Wolf Friend. The midnight furred wolf with noble and courageous, yet gentle eyes. Though wild in comparison to the domestic, civilized nature; the wolf was highly loyal and devoted to the same sense of fairness and justice that Jane Rizzoli held.

 _Oh Lupine, Vuk!"_ Maura's eyes squeezed shut against the threatening tears. _Jane is SO lost without you! You both are so much a part of each other's soul… I hope you're still with us!_

Inhaling deeply, the M.E. returned her attention to the chart notations. Another surgery consult had been scheduled, along with a follow up with neurology and physical therapy for Jane's hands. The doctor sighed once more as she read over the notes for both previous operations.

Orthopedic notes, neurological notes, etc.

Then Maura froze as she read the most recent notation that had been added around 4:30 that morning; psychiatric consult. Checking her watch briefly, Maura noticed it was just after 7 a.m. Breakfast rounds were due to start in around thirty minutes and Jane somehow was more cooperative with the M.E. feeding her her meals than with hospital staff.

Turning quickly back to the psychiatric consult, Maura began to read the statements of reasoning for the consult. _Excessive anger towards family and coworkers, unusual resistance & uncooperation with hospital staff and night terrors despite sedation. Despite the "No Visitors Order" in place, patient is angry at family and coworkers attempts to visit and exhibits extreme paranoia requiring sedation. Believes family and coworkers are permitted to visit while asleep. Excessive anger when mother- Angela Rizzoli and partner- Detective Vincent Korsak are mentioned. Tremors, nightmares with possible night terrors, potential hallucinations, and '…hospital staff reporting of the patient calling out for various people. Lillian, Louise, Evelyn, Melissa, Lou and the word: pine.'_

"Lou and pine," Maura read, momentarily puzzled. Then a chilling tremor travelled through her spine as the realization dawned.

 _She's calling out for Lupine, even under sedation,_ Maura thought as she reread the other names. With the exception of Melissa and Evelyn, the other names were similar sounding to Lupine.

The M.E. quickly finished reading through the chart, wanting to be as near as her friend as possible. Jane not only would need assistance with her breakfast, but also wanted to give her as much of a heads up as possible for the upcoming psych consult. Returning Jane's chart to its proper place, the M.E. quickly started down the hallway for the detective's room near the corner and connecting corridor.

Maura paused as she noticed the person standing guard outside Jane's room. He was neither from hospital security staff nor from the Boston PD, who occasionally assigned to guard over one of their own. Despite this person having no obvious uniform, he still appeared to belong to some type of organization and Maura could see the inconspicuous indicators of having a concealed carry weapon.

"Dr. Isles," the man acknowledged her presence, "feel free to go in."

"Thank-you, Mister…"

The man subtly waved a hand. "My name isn't important. Just my job. You may go in, in fact she's expecting you."

Before Maura could ask his meaning, the door opened just enough to permit her entrance as another guard with matching clothes exited the room after she entered, and firmly closed the door behind him.

Quickly surveying her surroundings, the young doctor noticed a middle aged woman sitting beside the bed. Jane was still heavily asleep with the aid of sedatives, yet the M.E. could tell the detective's sleep was hardly restful. Maura returned her gaze back upon the mostly dark blonde with some dark, near black highlights in her slightly longish hair that just barely touched the shirt's collar. Despite her shorter stature of just under 5'4", Maura instinctively knew the woman could be dangerous with just the slightest change, regardless of the two "known" guards just outside the room. It would not surprise the doctor the slightest if there were additional guards elsewhere in the building.

The woman likewise wore similar clothing as the two men outside the room- dark cargo pants bloused at what appeared more to be hiker shoes instead of combat boots. However, unlike the guards, this woman wore a near forest green long sleeve button up with buttoned breast pockets while the guards' black shirts resembled more of military uniform tops with additional pockets. If this woman had a concealed weapon or weapons- guns or knives, Maura literally could not tell. This person was FAR BETTER at both concealing and eliminating the subtle signs of a person carrying. Maura would not be surprised if the woman merely tolerated the security presence assigned to her. She obviously could handle virtually any trouble that might encroach.

Maura simply approached the foot of Jane's bed, mainly looking at her sedated friend as she felt the woman sitting at Jane's side sizing her up without looking at the M.E. directly.

"You are a wonderful friend," the woman finally spoke. Her voice was deeper and far gruffer than Maura expected and her dark eyes seemed to bore straight through her, but the M.E. could feel no hint of intimidation. The woman gently stroked Jane's arm before slowly and deliberately arising from the chair, and offering her hand to Maura. "My legal name is Alison, but it's far better to call me Al."

Accepting her hand, the scientist spoke. "Dr. Maura Isles," she shook Al's hand firmly. "I'm…"

"The Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," Al finished without any hint of condescension or belittling tone. "I've followed some of your published research. We worked alongside each other, briefly, once in Africa."

Maura's brows furrowed as she searched her memories, trying to remember when she may have interacted with this person in Africa and which particular country.

"Don't feel bad," Al's gruff voice spoke in a softer, gentler tone. "You wouldn't have recognized me, even if a picture existed."

"Which country?" Maura inquired.

Al only shook her head, slightly crossing her arms. "I cannot divulge any of that, I'm sorry."

Maura only nodded, hoping to convey her understanding. She glanced back at Jane, wondering if she should change the risk of inquiring if this were the same Al person she had glimpsed in her communication with Vuk. Should she chance asking? That and both of Jane's wolf nature?

"I'm the one who found her the first night the wolf manifested." Al turned to regard their sedated friend, as if sensing Maura's wonderings. * "My young friend back then didn't have to tell me about the dueling natures each with their own raging tempers boiling within. I'm glad she and the wolf both have found someone they can implicitly trust along with friendship to that bond."

The M.E. smiled. "Both encounters were actually accidental or perhaps mere chance…" **

"Perhaps," Al's hard voice cut in, "Perhaps not. Maybe fate." She softly chuckled, meeting Maura's smile. "Yes, I understand your desire for explanations and evidence to develop a hypothesis as any true scientist should. I'm a medical doctor and scientist as well, but recently I've had to learn the hard way to take some things on faith."

Silence lapsed in the room as their respected gazes returned to the unconscious raven haired woman. The detective suddenly jumped in her sleep, her eyes rapidly moving underneath the eyelids and the bandaged hands struggled to reach for something.

Al was quickly at Jane's side, gently restraining the arm nearest her as Maura moved to the opposite bedside. "Lu…ine…" Jane's hoarse voice breathed as her arms continued to thrash out.

Maura gently grasped the lower forearm, mirroring Al's actions on the opposite side. The older woman gently grasped Jane's shoulder and leaned nearer to Jane's ear. The M.E. could not adequately discern what Al was softly speaking, yet Maura could tell it was somehow a mixture of 2 separate American Indian/Native American languages. Al then brought her opposite hand up and gently pressed Jane's opposite cheek, on Maura's side. Al's eyes closed for several long moments and the younger doctor noticed the various breathing patterns in Al change.

"Maicoh…" Al softly spoke, "Waya." (1)

Jane's unconscious body visibly relaxed and the nearby monitors displayed a more relaxed heart rate. Several more words were softly whispered before Al removed her hand from Jane's face and gradually stood up fully.

"She'll be awakening in a short while," Al gently stroked Jane's arm once more. "And I'll have to leave."

Startled at this new piece of information, Maura asked. "Is Lupine dead? While I'm not entirely sure, I believe one of those words you just spoke was 'wolf' in an American Indian language."

Al took a deep breath and regarded Maura intensely. "You are _far more_ perceptive than I originally anticipated." Al sighed as she regarded the unconscious detective. "I spoke in a mixture of Cherokee and Navajo… the two tribes of my heritage.

"As for Maicoh… means both 'wolf' and 'shape shifter' in the Navajo language. Maicoh is my name for her wolf nature as Vuk is yours." Al's eyes returned to Jane as the unconscious detective shifted in her sleep once more. The heart monitor registered an increase in rate. "As for Maicoh," Al repeated. "I want to believe the wolf is still alive, but even I cannot determine with certainty. That bastard…"

Maura noticed the extreme anger along with a very faint shifting in Al's eyes. She detected guilt and several other unknown emotions there as well. Dr. Isles did not have to inquire whom Al was referring to. _How could she have known Vuk was my name for the wolf? Could Al also be a werewolf? Was that the very faint shift I just saw?_

"He not only stripped Jane of everything instead of just control, those scalpels were the worst, most toxic mixture of metals. If Maicoh survived, it's going to be a much longer and difficult recovery period than Jane's human side will."

Al huffed a massive exhale as she furiously diverted her eyes away from Maura and Jane's sleeping form. "Part of it's my fault… Hoyt… I should've listened then… but I didn't…"

Jane took a sharp intake of air as the monitors registered an additional spike in the heart rhythm. As if on cue, the hospital room door opened just enough for one of the guards to slip in. He and Al simply exchanged a nod and she turned back to Maura.

"I cannot order you to, but it's best that you keep my visit in the strictest confidence possible. That also includes Jane." Al reached within a cargo pocket as she met Maura at the foot of the bed. The dog tag beaded chain seeped from her fingers as Al contemplated the item in her hands for several moments before offering it to the younger doctor.

"You will find this helpful in treating Jane." Al explained as Maura graciously examined the carved, crystalline wolf claw, trimmed with white and yellow gold accents. Al could not help the slight grin as Maura's studying fingers gently twisted the end with the attached chain bevel loop and the crystal claw pulled away to reveal the USB connector. "Also, you will find all of the research I have conducted even before I met Maicoh and Jane. I hope it will answer a lot of questions that you have had when you first met the wolf approximately 10 years ago and that it will better your own research."

Maura lifted her eyes to meet Al's. How could this person know so many details about her, not just of her and her interactions with Vuk? Had she been watched all of this time? Perhaps the notion of some type of underworld was not so far fetched, but then, how could Jane have no knowledge of it? She had said there wasn't one and both the detective and wolf both pledged their promise to protect her. *** Something much larger was at work; this Al person was involved if not at the center of it all.

"Will there be information on how to contact you?" Maura could only ask.

"Not directly," Al replied. "But don't worry, if I'm required to provide assistance, I'll be there. And do not fret; you… both of you are safe. Simply focus on your friendship with Jane and the best thing you can do is assisting her recovery."

"But how…" Maura's inquiry was interrupted as Jane started to stir. The M.E. quickly moved to Jane's side and gently touched the detective's upper arm and shoulder. "Jane," she softly spoke. "Jane, you're safe."

"M-Maur…" the detective's hoarse and sleepy voice shook. "Maura."

She gently massaged Jane's gown covered shoulder and looked up to realize it was just the two of them in the room. Al and the guard had mysteriously vanished, leaving without Maura even noticing.

"Maura," Jane's eyes fluttered against the fluorescent lighting.

"Do you need me to lower the lighting?" Maura inquired regarding Jane's photosensitivity resulting from the moderate to severe concussion caused by Hoyt hitting Jane with the 2x4 board.

Jane only moaned as she tried reaching with her heavily bandaged hands. Maura gently restrained the closest wrist. "Try to keep your hands still," the doctor gently admonished.

Jane struggled to relax as her eyes finally opened. Her gaze quickly darted about the room before settling on Maura. "Whe-Where's Lupine?"

Maura gently rubbed Jane's arm as she took the bedside chair, unable to speak and sadly tilted her face. "I don't… I'm not sure."

Jane's face grew more devastated. "Please… Maur, just tell me."

"Jane," the younger woman's eyes filled with tears as her voice grew a more firm tone. "Jane, I don't know. I honestly do not know."

Extreme fear and sadness dominated the detective's face as tears also filled her eyes. The heart monitor registered a sudden increase, as Jane's breathing grew erratic. "Jane," the M.E. gently restrained her friend's upper arms. "Jane, try to calm down!" Maura struggled to keep her voice steady and to repress her own fear and sadness. "Jane, try taking some deep breaths… remember Westgate Park? Try to practice those deep breathing techniques we did then."

Jane's eyes screwed shut and she continued to gasp in short gulping breaths. However, her efforts failed and she continued to hyperventilate. Recalling both Westgate Park and Al's actions just a few minutes ago, Maura suddenly rose up from the chair and sat upon the edge of the bed, pulling Jane close. "Listen to my heart…" Maura urged, as she positioned one of Jane's ears over the necessary area. "Again, try to match your breathing with mine."

Maura brought her other hand and grasped Jane's other cheek, mimicking how Al did during the previous panic attack. While she didn't completely catch every word the mysterious woman had spoken, Maura brought as many words she could recall to her immediate thoughts. She substituted Maicoh and Waya with Vuk in her thoughts and whispered aloud. "Keep listening to my own breathing Jane. Follow my respirations…" allowing her voice to drift off, Maura devoted any remaining concentration and energy to her deep breathing techniques.

After several minutes, Jane's respirations evened out and Maura felt a sense of calm settle within the detective. However, the doctor remained close with the detective, almost sharing the same air for several moments before Jane shifted in position.

"Maura…" Jane rasped. "Was someone here earlier? I can't help but be paranoid of my no visitors request not being upheld."

Maura averted her eyes momentarily, making an 'adjustment' to the IV in Jane's arm in hopes of covering her unease. "They're having to stay extra vigilant on how your hands are healing. So the nurses and the resident doctors have to come in here to check up on you more than what's considered normal." She explained, knowing that it too was the truth and not outright lying. "I reviewed your chart at the nurses' station prior to coming in here and the attending resident has ordered another surgery consultation."

Jane groaned. "How many more surgeries are they gonna do?"

Maura simply rubbed her upper arm gently. "As many as they think are necessary to allow as much of your mobility to be regained. Nerves, tendons… all of the delicate processes and pathways in the human hand; they may have to do many different surgeries in order to get everything set right again."

Several moments lapsed between them as Maura averted eyes.

"What, Maur?" Jane tried meeting hers, studying the doctor's unease. "There's something else… what is it you're not telling me?"

"They've… they have ordered a psychiatric consult too." Maura breathed out heavily. "Y-You've literally been calling out for Lupine in your sleep… even when you're under sedation. Also, they think it's a good idea regarding your issues with not wanting to see family and coworkers."

Jane nearly slammed her head back into the pillows in frustration, briefly losing control of her breathing and her eyes closed, flinching in pain.

"Easy Jane!" Maura softly chided, "Your head is still healing from the concussion and lacerations resulting from those strikes of the 2 by 4 board."

"Ah, gawh…" Jane flinched and the doctor wordlessly arose and lowered the lighting.

An uneasy, yet tolerable silence filled the room as Jane took several deep breaths in managing her immediate pain and for Maura to organize her thoughts. The sensation of the crystal wolf claw necklace that she had managed to slip into her pocket when Jane awoke could still be felt in her palm. As a scientist and prizing knowledge, she was anxious to learn what all was stored upon it. Maura had her laptop in her designer purse/convertible satchel, and she greatly desired to pull it out and connect it. However, she was uncertain if Jane would recognize it and associate it with Al and Al had requested that Jane not know of her presence. But did Jane somehow sense the older woman in her drug-induced sleep?

Maura released her unconsciously held breath in a deep sigh. She hated secrets! It was difficult enough to keep from disclosing of the werewolf nature and whenever any potential dates inquired if she had any close friends. Though Maura was not as close to Jane the human as she was with Vuk, the wolf who was somehow a part of Jane as well… Maura forced the thoughts away as she focused on the detective. It was a mystery… the connection between Jane the human and Jane the wolf. Vuk, the wolf who's personality was different from the human's.

A soft knock sounded as the door slowly opened to reveal a middle aged, woman with Hispanic features. "Food service, may I come in?"

"Yes, please." Maura arose to pull the door open further to permit the woman carrying the tray to enter.

"You want guest tray?" The woman asked as she graciously placed the food tray on the nearby table.

"No, thank-you." The young doctor politely declined. "I had breakfast before arriving."

The woman nodded and turned to Jane. "You need anything else, Ms. Rizzoli?"

Jane managed to smile. "No, I'm good. Thank you, Maria."

"Buenos Dias." Maria smiled in return before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **(1) Waya- the Cherokee word for "wolf." Some of Al's "soothing words" for both Jane and the wolf nature.**

 *** Prologue/Chapter 1 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 **** Chapters 2 & 3 (maybe 8- of Maura happening to meet rookie cop Jane?) of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 ***** Chapter 3… were Jane and Lupine make their promise to keep Maura safe**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: In between all the goings on with "real life," I personally feel like a part of me is missing by not being able to be in this world… and cheating ya'll dear readers! Hopefully have more time in between the November and December Holidays (America wise- not entirely sure how other countries observe the times).**

 **After some thought and deliberation- along with reading the Rizzoli and Isles novel series (interesting parallels with Books 7-10… even for me!) and along with the "Women's Murder Club" novel series by James Patterson (an attempt was made to make it into a TV series, but failed to pick up popularity. Angie Harmon was the lead character, a police detective).**

 **Decided to end "Act II" and proceed with an "Act III" in which Jane is undergoing the recovery, Hoyt's trial, and everything else in between. So, here is the epilogue (may likely be the prologue of "Act III"… not sure yet) of "Act II."**

Epilogue

Dr. Maura Isles shut the door to her house and leaned back against it with a sigh, closing her eyes. After several moments, she stepped out of her heels and bent over to pick them up and proceeded up to her bedroom to put them away and change into some more comfortable lounge wear. Thankfully she had been able to spend most of her day at the hospital with Jane. Anything requiring her attention from the morgue could be accomplished online.

 _I probably should take a look and see if anything important needs to be addressed and also call the office to make sure all is well,_ the doctor pondered as she neatly hung up her blouse and skirt.

An odd lump on the skirt caused her to frown as her attempts to smooth it out were unsuccessful. _I normally don't use my skirt pockets…_ her thoughts suddenly stopped as her fingers removed the ball bearing chain necklace with the crystal carved wolf claw trimmed with yellow and white gold. Images of Al and guards returned to her mind and Al's words of her friendship with Jane.

 _"You will find this helpful in treating Jane."_ Maura recalled Al speaking as she handed Maura the necklace. _"Also, you will find all of the research I have conducted even before I met Maicoh and Jane. I hope it will answer a lot of questions that you may have had when you first met the wolf approximately 10 years ago and will better your own research and understanding."_

Maura continued to regard the crystal claw in her hands as she returned to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. She retrieved a small dish of various green leaves and several strawberries for Bass before making her way over to the desk in her living room. Waiting for the computer to power up and connect online, Maura sipped from her wine and smiled at the lumbering sounds of the tortoise entering the kitchen.

"Hello Bass," the doctor plucked up a strawberry and squatted down in front of Bass, offering him the fruit.

Bass simply blinked his eyes before grasping the strawberry in his pointed mouth. He briefly set the fruit upon the floor and looked upward at her for several moments in what appeared to be thoughtful, mild inquisitive expression in his eyes.

"Yes, it has been one of those days, or perhaps a series of days." Maura sighed as she folded her legs after lowering herself to the floor near the tortoise. "Some questions get answered and only more questions emerge."

Maura sighed once more and took another sip from her wine as Bass turned his attention back to the strawberry, chewing several bites.

"I don't know, Bass." Her fingers gently stroked the shell, subconsciously tracing the varying patterns. "I can only take it each day at a time. It's just so frustrating retaining patience because knowledge isn't obtained all at once, and I so totally wish I could have all of the answers at once.

"I finally met the strange Al person today, however briefly." Maura shifted the claw necklace within her opposite hand's fingers. "Supposedly she's given me a key to the knowledge pertaining to Jane's physiology… mainly Vuk's."

Her face fell as she heard herself speak her wolf friend's name and Bass lumbered the few inches separating them and placed his chin on her hand. Maura smiled at the reptile's face regarding her and the two of them simply sat for a while, taking comfort in the other's presence.

 **To Be Continued…**

" _ **Lupus Amicitia: Act III"**_


	16. Author's Note 2 (add)

**August 29, 2016… to my understanding, the very final episode of "Rizzoli and Isles" is premiering tonight in the United States (I am not knowledgeable how the television series is distributed in other countries) and we fans/viewers must bid farewell to Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles, as we know them on TV. :'-(''''**

 _ ***** Addendum: Thanks to "cecilis"… the television series final episode is September 5th. My mistake… due to work obligations and a county law enforcement officer lost in the line of duty nearly 3 weeks ago, I'm behind in my knowledge of the show… haven't seen the last two newest episodes and my writing too has been falling behind from the "schedule" I was accustomed to it being. Nevertheless, my sentiment before this addendum still stands. *****_

 **However, due to the wonderful notion called: "fan fiction," these beloved characters brought to life by the lovely and talented Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, can continue to live on in the respected worlds of writers and readers imaginations. While it might sound clique… it's even a part of some of my military service training- "Imagination is the only limit" is a VERY ACCURATE statement!**

 **So while we can rightfully mourn and be saddened of the TV series' cancellation/ending, we can still take comfort/rejoice in the fact that "Rizzoli & Isles" can continue on in the fans' hearts through this avenue.**

 **I still intend to continue with my own little universe of "Rizzoli & Isles" known as "** _ **Lupus Amicitia**_ **" and "** _ **Vuk's Vignettes**_ **." While I can understand some readers walking away (some have already and I wish them all the best in their pursuits) with the show ending, I hope most of you readers- both known and unknown will continue to read my stories after the television series ending.**

 **Please note that EVERYONE, every single reader is important! YOU. ARE. IMPORTANT! Don't let anyone make you doubt your own worth!**

 **If there are no readers, then what are these stories worth?**

 **All the best to you all and every endeavor in your respected lives outside this fan fiction realm!**

 **pyrocopwolf227**


	17. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


End file.
